The Greatest Love of All
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: The greatest love of all is what drives the legendary heroes past the war, crime, drugs, and disease. It's what pushes them to protect the world and their families. All they have to do is make it past themselves. 20 years have passed. Beyblade is no longer a game. Slight AU. All reviews and comments welcome.
1. Gingka's Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Greatest Love of All

Gingka

I didn't know for sure why I was chosen. Is it because of Battle Bladers? Was it because of the World Tournament? Or was it because of the fact that I hold a legendary beyblade? Maybe it was all three. Even at the young age of fourteen, I was granted...no blessed...with so much power. I could've ran. I could've given up. But I wasn't raised that way. No one at Kouma Village was.

My father was a wise man. Well, yes he was on the crazy side. But what Hagane isn't? He would have so much fun operating the WBBA Headquarters. But eventually, he passed it down. No, it didn't go to me at first. It actually went to my friend, Tsubasa. Once he settled down with a family, he gave it to me. I wish I chose to settle down. I wish I at least found someone that'll settled down with me. On the other hand, I chose to continue my travels. At fifteen, I got a better grasp of the world. I traveled again to gain more strength and find other legendary bladers. At eighteen, I had the world in my hands via advanced technology. With a small tablet devise, I had access to nearly everything. All the good stuff…and the evil.

No longer a child, I slowly said farewell to beyblades. Pegasus gradually began to collect dust. A small cake covered the face bolt and energy ring. Madoka would've had my head! But I haven't spoken to her in years. The last I've heard, she lost her youngest (or oldest) son during birth. Or was it Hikaru? No, her daughter passed because of a birth defect. Or was that the baby that died during child birth? It depresses me when I think of all the death. More death has been happening in these few years alone than I've ever experienced.

Five years ago, war broke out between bladers all over the world. Beyblade was no longer a game. It wasn't a sport. It was hardly a test of spirit. Now, it was every country for itself. Our friends from China became our worst enemies. Team Wild Fang expanded like crazy and continued to take on the E.U. team. Being the head of the World Beyblade Association, I feel as though I let the whole world down. I let the battles become personal. But I'm not letting it stay like this any longer. I brought together the legendary bladers to settle their countries. So far, it worked in America and India. Only in America and India. Everywhere else is in war known as the Great Beyblade War, or GBW.

The streets were dangerous. No one could leave their home alone. The roads were definitely rough for any independent blader. Many are forced into battle just to take their money. Since the war, many companies shut down and prices rose just to cover the expenses. Everyone else became desperate for a quick buck. Thievery, prostitution, and unfair gambling on battles became some of the only ways out.

Every day, I use my Geo-Blade tablet and visit countries, but today, I was too tired. To add onto the stress, a familiar face entered the room. "Gingka!" He yelled, making my head pound.

"Masamune, you don't have to yell." I told him. "Have you brought any good news with you?

"Yeah!" He nodded leaning closer to me. "In fact, I have two pieces of good news!"

I smiled. "You don't say! What is it?"

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He threw his arms in the air. My friend was very happy, but one thing didn't seem right.

"But I thought King was your partner. Who's the mother?"

Masamune crossed his arms. "King and I have separated years ago. Besides, I'm over that phase. I met a girl named Luz in America. Now we're going to have a baby girl!"

"You already know what it's going to be?" I asked. "How far along is she?"

"We're eight months in. But that's not the news I wanted to tell you!"

"Then what is it?"

"I gave her a name!" He smiled from ear to ear. "Wanna hear it? It's Cherimoya!"

"Cherimoya Kadoya...?" I said to myself.

He nodded. "It's a fruit from Central America which is where Luz is from, and Cherimoya will be the fruit of my loins!"

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. "Creative." I said. "Now, what about the other news?"

"Right!" Masamune snapped back to reality. I never knew he would be so happy about a baby, especially a girl.

"I have located Kyoya's son!"

I stood up. "You what?" My jaw dropped.

"I located him! He was just wandering around like he was looking for someone, so I told him to come with me. Cool, huh?"

I haven't heard from Kyoya in years. No one has. He went missing years before the war even started. We only knew that he had a child when he was still young. Because he loved Jun and she loved Kyoya. "Where is he?"

"I knew you would get excited! He's in the lobby. Let me go get him."

"No, let me go with you." I stepped around my desk and followed my friend out. My heart was pounding and I didn't know why. It was just a kid. No, a teenager. Or a young adult. I've dealt with all three before. Maybe it was because he was Kyoya's son. By the time I opened the door, I saw him. He sat there looking calm and patient like his father.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile.

The boy looked at me and immediately sprang into action. He took out his launcher and set up his bey.

"Whoa there!" I chuckled. "We're on your side! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gingka Hagane, head of the WBBA. I was a friend of your father's. What is your name?"

He didn't answer. He kept his eye contact with his bey pointed at my chest. The boy looked just like his father when we first met. The only differences were the lack of scars and his clothes. He had on a black t-shirt that was ripped at the edges and a hooded brown vest over it that was torn the same way. His jeans were also ripped at the edges with a few scrapes and holes on the legs. His black shoes were scuffed and dulled. Plus, he was a bit shorter.

"How about something to eat?" I asked him as I loosened my tie and took off my jacket. Maybe now that I looked a little more casual, he'd open up.

"Sounds good to me!" Masamune smiled. "How about you, Li'l Kyoya?"

I gave him a look. "You mean to tell me that you found this kid and you don't know his name?"

Masamune shook his head. "No. He didn't tell me. But he looks like him! In fact...I have an idea." He showed him Blitz Striker. "How about a battle?"

The child smiled. "I'll crush you!"

"Good job, Masamune." I gave him a pat on the back.

"You should join us, Gingka! It'll be like old times!" Masamune said. Then to Li'l Kyoya, he said "Gingka won the Battle Bladers tournament when he was about your age. And then we won the world championship together. We were awesome!"

I sighed. "That sounds nice, Masamune, but I don't battle anymore. But go ahead and battle without me."

"Is that so?" Someone asked coming around the corner. It was, yet again, another reporter. "Gingka Hagane, are you making it official that you are quitting beyblade?"

I sighed as her camera man zoomed in on me. To the others, I said "Go ahead and go without me. There's a place out back you can battle in."

Masamune took the child and went on. The reporter did not hesitate to repeat her question. "Are you officially quitting beyblade?"

I sighed. "It's hard to say right now. Beyblade has been a huge part of my life and I can't part with it that easily. But the thing is...I can't seem to find the time to battle anymore."

"Is it because of the Great Beyblade War?"

"Yes."

"And what country are you planning to visit next?"

"Russia."

"Mr. Hagane, what would you say actually started this war? Will you use your Cosmic Pegasus for the one responsible?"

"I can't fully grasp what started this war exactly. It may be one country trying to override the rest. Either that or there is a force out there driving everyone into fighting each other. I don't have any information on the cause, but if it was a person, I would have no choice but to defeat him."

"Lastly, do you believe there is hope for our world?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course! Just because there's darkness now doesn't mean there won't be any light. Just wait and see."

"Thank you, Mr. Hagane. No further questions."

I didn't stick around to hear the rest. I continued to go outside to watch the rest of the battle. So far it was intense! Masamune and the child were calling out so many things that I couldn't hear what they were saying. But then I noticed something.

"Roar, Leone!" The child howled. And it sent me back.

The anger, the drive, the power, the pride. That was Kyoya. But he showed it the most whenever he battled me. This child is him. At least, he's a good piece.

Snapping me out of my thoughts was the child's bey flying out of the stadium followed by Masamune belting out "Better luck next time!" He laughed.

"Come on, you two!" I called. "Let's eat. It's on me."

* * *

"Can you tell me something?" I asked as the boy took a ravenous bite of his hamburger. "What is your name?"

I waited for him to swallow so that he can answer. Before he did, he dropped all of his fries on the floor and didn't bother picking them up.

The boy took a sip of his soda and said "Msaka. Msaka Tategami."

"How old are you, Msaka?" Masamune asked, taking the words from my mouth.

He took another bite. It was as if he hasn't eaten. Msaka kept eating a few more bites before saying "I'm thirteen."

"Only thirteen?" I asked. He nodded. "So I guess Kyoya didn't have a child as a teenager."

Msaka set down his burger. "How do you know my father?"

"We were rivals." I answer. "I defeated him in our first encounter and he vowed to defeat me ever since. He's one of the strongest bladers I know."

He settled down. "So you're that Gingka?" I nodded. "He mumbles your name a lot when he trains. I just thought that was a word that meant something."

"He still talks about me..."

"And he did have a child when he was a little older than my age. But it wasn't me."

As if on cue, a young man walked into the fast food restaurant looking angry. He had auburn hair that exploded like a lion's mane with brown eyes and a scar on his right cheek going down to the jaw line. His clothes had the same rips as Msaka on his baggy khaki pants. He also had on a green t-shirt that had no torso and a black jacket with the sleeves torn off.

He stormed over and grabbed Msaka's wrist. "What are you doing here?" He asked rather forcefully. "I told you never to leave my sight!"

"Wait a minute!" I stood up. "Let me explain. I'm Gingka Hagane, head of..."

"Wait! You're Gingka? Really Gingka?" He asked, not letting go of Msaka's wrist.

"Well, yes..." He punched my jaw.

"Hey!" Masamune raised his voice and stood up.

"Ryooshi..." Msaka uttered at the same time.

"You're the one giving our family a hard time. You drove my father away!" The man (Ryooshi?) yelled, causing the whole place to look at us. He must be Kyoya's first born.

"Ryooshi... May I call you Ryooshi?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Please, sit down so we can talk about your father." I gestured towards the seat and waited for him to sit.

"You're not going to tell us he's dead, are you?" He sat down. "And who's this?" He nodded towards Masamune.

"I'm Masamune Kadoya." He introduced. "I'm their friend." He extended a hand. It was the first time I've ever heard him leave it at that without adding how strong a blader he is.

"So you must be Kyoya's first son." He said. Ryooshi nodded. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Twenty-one?" Masamune and I asked, exchanging glances.

"Sixteen..." I mumbled to myself. "Ryooshi, Msaka, where is your father now?"

The boys looked at each other and back at me. Finally, Ryooshi spoke up. "We don't know."

Masamune and I let out a sigh. "We could've had an advantage." Masamune buried his face in his hands. "This war could've ended!" He pounded the table.

"Your father is a legendary blader. He has so much power that we could use to win." I explained.

"You should've thought of that before you drove him away!" Ryooshi slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

I pulled out the small cube that is my tablet from my pocket and expanded it. From there, I opened up my world map. Msaka leaned in closer to me. "What are you looking for?"

"Your father." I answered, zooming in on Africa. "Search: Kyoya Tategami." I commanded. I kept scrolling and searching, but nothing came up. "Damn him!"

"What about your mother?" Masamune asked. "Where is she?"

"Hopefully, she's still on Earth." Ryooshi answered. "She's been very sick. The doctor doesn't know how much time she has left."

"That's why we were trying to find Dad." Msaka said. "He left us when we needed him the most." The whole time, Msaka was maneuvering Leone through his fingers.

"What's that?" Ryooshi asked, grabbing towards it.

"Nothing..." Msaka tried to pull away but his brother was too quick. He snatched it right out of his hands.

"Rock Leone?" He raised his voice. "You stole my bey again?!"

Msaka stood up. "It's not yours. It's still Dad's."

Instead of yelling back, Ryooshi stood up calmly. "Whatever. We're wasting time here. Come on."

The man held his brother by the elbow until Msaka shook him off. "No."

Masamune and I, at this point, were watching in shock while Ryooshi looked down at his brother with wide eyes. Then those eyes turned from appalled to angry "Msaka, come on!"

"I don't want to."

"You have no choice!" He grabbed him again.

"And I said no!" The child shook him off again and sat down.

. "Fine! Stay here! I don't have time to deal with you stubborn little...! If you're not going to help me, go back to Mom. I'll find Dad on my own." He clinched his teeth and fist for a second as if to give Msaka a chance to change his mind. Then, with a huff, he left.

Something told me that I should stop him, but maybe Ryooshi leaving could help us. "Ryooshi, please stay in contact." I told him. I didn't know if he heard.

* * *

"Have you found him?" Tsubasa asked over the phone. I saw that he had his daughter in his arms. She looked just like him. She had the same long white hair in a high ponytail, big brown eyes, and gentle smile.

I shook my head, already knowing who he was talking about. "He's a difficult find. And his sons are just as stubborn as he is."

"So you talked to them."

"Yes." I answered. "I still have his youngest here. He'll be spending the night. It's too dangerous to let him go now." Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "So have you ever contacted Yu?"

He shook his head slowly. "I have been trying for years. He probably changed his contacts."

I rubbed my chin. "You don't say..." It was odd to lose track of Yu Tendo. Tsubasa always had a close bond with him. How could he lose him?

Suddenly, Tsubasa looked behind him when some glass broke. He swallowed as he kept his head turned. His daughter grew quiet as she squeezed him tighter. Something else crashed. "Who's there?!" He called. Nothing happened. Finally, he turned back to me. "I have to go."

"Hey, wait..." Tsubasa turned off his device.


	2. Yu's Prelude

Yu

Freedom. I declared that I will always be free. I still declare it even though I've been in this same institution for almost five years now. Sorry, crazy buddies, but I won't be around for the anniversary.

I was put in here on my twenty-eighth birthday, which was a few days after I rebelled against the government. They wanted me to stop beyblading all together because of this war. But I could never leave Libra alone. Especially not after losing Tsubasa.

The day I last saw him was when he lost his second son. I never even knew his name. But he died of an illness. It's the same illness that a lot of people are coming down with. We don't have a name for it or a cure. All we do know is that one of our friends had it and survived: Toby. But that was out of the highest form of intensive care. No one has the money or technology to cure the mass load of people now.

Now I'm basically stuck with a lot of other test subjects as well as mental patients and rebels. I remember waking up on the cold concrete. Three nurses strapped me down that day and injected me with some sort of substance that made me see things. Weird things.

I will never associate myself as a test subject. I will never have a category. That's why I've been planning my escape. But it wasn't easy.

This morning, I woke up at four, the usual time. No one was out, so it was the perfect time to run. Slowly, I opened the door and walked down the hallway, counting my steps. "Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" I whispered before dashing into the nearest room. I always failed at fifty.

After peaking outside, the coast was clear. "fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three..." Whispering to myself helped me keep focus. Around two hundred steps (two hundred and seventeen to be exact), tears made their way down my cheeks. I was so close. I could smell the humidity of fresh rain, the stench of the soaked welcome rug. Tsubasa will be waiting for me, Madoka will be there to fix Libra, and I will battle Ken-chi again!

"Two hundred twenty-four, two hundred twenty-five, two hundred twenty-six...!"

"There!" Someone called. I ran faster. Someone grabbed me. I pulled harder. Another person tackled me to the ground. I pulled, but more human weight jumped on top. "Hold him! He's a fighter!"

"Is it 8633 again?" Someone else asked. At this point, I could only see shoes. It was the same pair of shoes every time that reminded me a lot of Douji. "Pick him up." Two guys grabbed me by the arms and held me up. I started kicking and tried to wiggle out, but their grip was too tight. That didn't mean I stopped trying.

"Take care of him, Izumi."

"Yes, sir." The female took out a syringe from her belt and flicked it a few times.

"Dammit! Hold him!" The guy in the suit commanded.

"Don't worry, 8633. This will only hurt for a second." She told me as they dragged me to the table.

"Hold him down." The guy said again. I was free enough to turn and spit on those shoes, but I went for his eye. He calmly wiped it with his sleeve. "8633 needs discipline. He's beginning to be a threat. Izumi, get someone to research this drug for side effects."

"Yes, sir." Izumi came closer to me and stabbed me in the neck. "That's it." She said as my body became limp. "Just breathe." I did. I kept a steady breath as I tried to stay awake, but the drug knocked me out.

I was still under the influence when I woke up again. I could tell by the way everything echoed and how everything looked so wavy. But here's the fun part: those guys didn't expect me to leave a second time. I got up and stumbled to the doorway. Then, just as everyone cleared out, I dashed to the nearest janitors' closet and hid. That's when I saw a box of matches and several rolls of toilet paper. One by one, I lit one on fire. It was the highlight of my week!

I set the rolls on fire and toss them into the hallway. "Seven...eight...nine..." Finally, the fire alarm went off. I hid inside the cabinet when several people crowded the hallway. I could hear the confused, sickly grunts. I started counting the seconds. "forty...forty-one...forty-two...forty-three...forty-four...!"

I sprang out of the cabinet and slipped out of the room. The crowd was thick enough for a stealthy escape. The dense crowd marched out the main doors and we were outside. I haven't been outside in a long time. I haven't kept track. I just know it has been too long.

The clouds had just separated, the ground was still squishy, and the smell of rain was suffocating yet pleasant. I was back on planet earth. I was home again! Most importantly, I was free. Free to do all of the things I couldn't do in years. Libra, I'm coming back to you!

I confidently made my way through the other crazies and to the gate when the firefighters arrived. "Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty..." I counted the steps to my destiny. Just past the gate, I'll be free.

Then my plan began to crumble.

As I passed through the gate, past the firefighters, someone saw me. They shouted "8633 is escaping!" The others cheered when I started sprinting. I ran as fast as I could, but one of the guys in a lab coat tackled me down. Quickly, I noted the area. The gate was aligned with hedges. There were a set of dumpsters across the ally. There was a gas station across the street. I'm on the corner of North Avenue and Main which led to downtown.

"You know the drill, 8633." Izumi said.

"Yu..." I told her. It's been a while since I used my voice. It cracked like I was going through puberty again. "I'm Yu Tendo."

I could only see her shoes until she knelt down. "Well, Yu, you have to come with us." I didn't resist. The man picked me up and kept me in a tight lock as we headed inside the safe building.

I stopped resisting. I took the medicine they give me when they gave it, I ate what they served, I remained silent during experiments. Whenever I saw Izumi, I asked how she was doing, how her day was, and any other thing about her. I would tell her about beyblade too. I told her about working with the Dark Nebula and being on team Gan Gan Galaxy. She followed the tournament since the beginning. She doesn't battle, but she's a beyblade fan.

Eventually, I gained her trust and, for some reason, she trusted me back. She left her syringes in the same spot every time. I asked her what was in them, she told me, I didn't understand, but I told her I liked it. For some odd reason, I did. Every day, she stuck the cold needle in me, set it down on the neatly folded burgundy towel on the medicine green counter, and left me to my visions. Once she left, I always went to the bathroom with my buddy, the drug syringe.

I would toss it into the toilet, stomp on it a few times, and flush. And when I came back, I would sit back in my chair until she came back. Izumi never questioned why my foot was always wet, but I told her why anyway. I stepped into the toilet. She didn't ask why, but I told her there were weird things inside. She thought it was just an illusion from the drug, but it was the drug.

I overheard her talking to one of the men in the lab coats. She told them that she can't find her syringes and that she only had one left. After our last drug session and syringe flushing, I took the opportunity to go to sleep early. It was a job well done. After a month of not trying, my plan was unfolding nicely.

Two a.m. was when I left. No one was up because they were all in a panic. There were no more syringes until morning! And cracking the code was simple. 8633. I punched it in and the system was disarmed. I was free!

"Yu Tendo..."

I turned around and saw Izumi.

"You did this on purpose." She said. "This was all part of your plan to escape, wasn't it?"

"As a child, I vowed to always be free." I told her. "I was trapped by the Dark Nebula once and I didn't want that to happen again. I'm not supposed to be here. There is a war that I need to be in. People are depending on me."

"But this whole time you never cared...did you?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I turned towards the door.

"Don't go. Please." Izumi kept her voice low. "I know whatever happened didn't mean much to you, but it means a lot to me." I kept walking towards the door. "Yu?"

I was silent.

"Take me with you."

"Okay." I nodded with a smile. "Let's hurry." I held out a hand for her to take. When she did, I was finally free. No, I didn't leave the building, but the warmth of her body gave me an explosion of hope.

I opened the door and we ran. We ran as fast as we could past the gate, past the dumpsters, down Main, downtown. Free from the pain and deprivation. No man (not even I) can count the tears that fell. In the heat of the moment, I swept Izumi into my arms and gave her a kiss. I pulled away to apologize, but she pulled me back in for a much more passionate kiss.

"Izumi, we're free!" I said. "Where will you go?"

"I don't have anywhere. I'm coming with you."

I gave her hand a squeeze and continued walking. It was a long walk to the nearest bus station. Even then, none of them were running at two-thirty in the morning. We walked for miles, hiding every now and again from the cops patrolling the area. Izumi's feet hurt her. I haven't felt my feet for over a week. We moved quickly because we feared they'll catch up and find us. Five o'clock rolled in and I began counting again. It drove Izumi crazy thirty-four minutes and nineteen seconds later. I apologized and blamed the ugh drug.

Finally, we reached the destination. "Brother!" I boldly cried as tears flowed down with no obstacles. I knocked on the door three times, then six.

"You have a brother?" Izumi asked.

I nodded. "He isn't related by blood, though." I knocked again. This time, it was harder. "Brother! I'm back!"

"Are you sure he's awake?"

Just in time, the door opened. But instead of a warm welcome, I had a gun pointed to my forehead. "What brings you here without a warning at dawn?" He said.

"Tsubasa, it's me." My breath was shaking. "Please, don't shoot. It's me, Yu Tendo."

The gun was still there. My heart was beating and he could feel it as he analyzed me. Izumi was being a good girl by staying quiet. Finally, the pressure from the barrel was taken away from my face. "Yu..?" Tsubasa sat the shotgun down and wrapped his arms around me. "Yu..."

"Tsubasa, I'm home." I hugged back. "I'm finally home."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me into him protectively. "You're home." He repeated. "But where have you been?" Before I could answer, he said "Please, come in. It's dangerous. Both of you."

Tsubasa turned on the lights to reveal his...broken home. The pictures were broken and falling off the walls, there were clothes and junk everywhere, there was no TV, and the coffee table was broken in two. "What happened, Tsubasa?" I asked.

He slowly sat down at the armchair that was next to the couch we were sitting at. It was a painfully slow descent as if he was getting into a tub of boiling hot water. My brother was in pain. "Things are getting rough." He said. "This Beyblade war has gotten so many people stirred up that some have even resulted to robbery. They hit this house at least once a week. Apparently, we're a huge target because I've worked with the WBBA." Tsubasa rubbed his back and let out a slight grunt. "But enough about me. Where have you been all this time?"

I took the time to tell him about my struggles from my twenty-eighth birthday up until four hours and seventeen minutes ago. I introduced Izumi and my compulsive need to count. I cried when I mentioned all of the failed attempts, nightmares, and everything I missed. I gave him explicit detail on my escape. Then I explained our journey here and complained of my sore feet and dry throat. The whole time, he listened, nodded, and reacted quietly. But I could tell he looked tired.

"Tsubasa, you should get some rest." I told him.

He laughed. "I can say the same for the two you too! Come on. I'll give you the guest room."

Before we could get up, someone shouted "Daddy!" and ran in. It was Tsubasa's youngest daughter who dashed in followed by an older girl who looked about ten or eleven.

"Dad, have you been up late again?" She asked. Unlike the younger girl, she didn't look at all like Tsubasa. The only resemblance I saw was in the nose and chin. She actually had darker, curlier hair (very curly) and almost black eyes.

Tsubasa started to get up with the same grunt. The older girl rushed to his side and helped him up. "Chieko, Asami, meet my friends, Yu and Izumi."

I looked over at Izumi who was beaming. She was already considered his friend.

"Yu, Izumi, these are my daughters. Chieko is thirteen and Asami is three." Tsubasa introduced. "I also have two son: Shou, Chieko's twin, and Mamoru, my oldest who is sixteen."

Chieko bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet such a talented blader."

"Thank you." I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. You both are such beautiful girls."

Chieko smiled. Then she picked up Asami and carried her on her hip. "Dad, I can show them the guest room so you can rest."

He stifled a yawn. "I'm sure I can hold off for a few seconds while I show them around. You go ahead and get breakfast."

"Okay."

The girls went into the broken kitchen while we went down the damaged hallway. "The bathroom is here, which is in good shape, and the guest room is here. Any questions?"

I looked to Izumi who shook her head. "No." I answered for the both of us.

Tsubasa smiled. "In that case, rest well. You both earned it."

And we did. We shared a bed and slept for hours. Tsubasa did the same, but he did it alone. We met later in the afternoon in time for lunch. The third born, Shou, woke us up so we wouldn't sleep too long. He looked like Chieko, but he had a few more Tsubasa-like features. He had his father's cheeks, hair texture, and eye color. He was also very thin. Almost too thin.

"Lunch is ready." He spoke softly.

"Thank you." Izumi said.

When we got out of bed and into the kitchen, we were alone. It was just Shou, Izumi, and me. "Where's Tsubasa?" I asked.

"And the girls?" Izumi added.

"Their waking him up." He answered quietly. "They'll be here in a minute." In the meantime, Shou poured the tea and served us ramen. Soon after, Tsubasa and the girls came in and sat down.

"Is Mamoru back yet?" Tsubasa asked.

"Not yet." Chieko answered. "He should be here soon."

But it wasn't soon at all. It was about an hour when everyone finished eating. Tsubasa sat at his armchair, waiting. I had no choice but to wait with him. Izumi was being a loyal friend by waiting with us. Finally, the door opened. Tsubasa looked cautiously as he reached for his gun. Like before, it was a painful bend. But he didn't need it. Another little Tsubasa came in, but his hair was much shorter.

"You're late." Tsubasa told him.

"Sorry, Father. I lost track of time." He said.

"Don't give me that. You were out with Eagle again, weren't you?" He gave his son a deep stare until he answered.

Finally, the boy said "I was."

"Mamoru, this is serious. Do you know what happens to bladers nowadays?" He didn't say anything. "They get robbed, they get beaten, they get sold, or worse. Promise me that you'll never go out with this bey again."

"I promise."

"Do you really?"

Mamoru hesitated. "But, Dad, I love Beyblade..."

"No," Tsubasa said, "you can't...!"

"Why not?" I asked. "Beyblade shouldn't be something to be afraid of. It's not supposed to be like this."

Tsubasa handed the look to me. "Yu, you may not have noticed, but things aren't the way they were when we were kids. It's gotten out of hand."

"When has it not gotten out of hand?" I chuckled at my own confidence. "The Dark Nebula was out of hand, Kyoya was out of hand, even you were out of hand, but you know what? We handled them. This is no different."

"But this is the world..."

"We took on the world and saved it."

"Yu..."

"Madoka!"

"What?"

"She has Libra." I told them.

I gave the a smile. "Would you like to come with me to see Madoka, Mamo?"

Without questioning the new nickname I gave him, he nodded. But Tsubasa was already against it. "Hold on. You can't go alone. You don't know the world. At least, not this one." Tsubasa gripped the chair a bit tighter before pushing himself up. Mamo was already there to help him up. Tsubasa grunted once before getting on his feet.

"Are you sure, Dad? Your back..."

"I'm fine." Tsubasa said. "It's just a small ache. It'll go away eventually."

"But it's been months. Why can't you see a doctor?" Mamoru looked upset.

"And what? Get some kind of surgery and leave you to take care of the kids and me?" He scoffed. "I can't do that now."

"But you'll have to go if it gets too bad. You'll go, right?" He waited for an answer as his father stood on his own.

"Yes, I will." He promised.

"Dad, you're up..." We all turned as Shou came in.

"Hey, kiddo." He greeted. I remember him calling me that. I was kiddo. Now, I'm nothing. I had to start over from there. And we start by getting Libra back. But there was just one problem.

"Are you leaving?" His son asked.

Tsubasa sighed. "I need to get to a friend." He said. "But I don't want to leave you guys by yourselves."

I looked over at Mamo who still looked upset. "I guess I'll..."

"I'll stay with them." Izumi volunteered. "It's no problem, really."

Tsubasa smiled warmly. "Thank you, Izumi. We won't be long."


	3. Madoka's Prelude

Madoka

It wasn't the best day at the B-Pit. Well, it wasn't the best week. No, it's worse than that. I haven't been happy since this war started. Every single day, people have come in and out asking me to fix their beys that have been abused. I should've just let them keep their broken beyblades. That'll teach them to destroy them for no reason. But that's not how business works.

I haven't gotten any good work done because of it. The B-Pit is officially mine and I haven't gotten to do anything! It drives me insane that I can't push this business forward. I refuse to retire with the B-Pit being the absolute same.

"Ms. Amano, we have some more beys for you." My assistant said.

"Of course you do." I sighed. "Parker, we need the day off."

"Agreed." He said.

"Are you currently seeing anyone?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "my love of beys!"

"Let's spend Saturday night together." He nodded in agreement and went on his way. I should've done that twenty years ago.

"Ms. Amano, you have visitors." The secretary said. Our phones were out so she couldn't call.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"They work for the WBBA."

I followed her out to see who it was. And when I found out, I nearly hit the floor. "Oh my... Is it really you guys?" And it was. It was Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, and two other boys. One looked exactly like Kyoya when he was a teenager while the other one looked like Tsubasa. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Msaka." Gingka introduced. "Kyoya's son."

"And this is Mamoru, my oldest." Tsubasa said.

"It's nice to meet you." I told them. "I'm Madoka."

Just as expected, Yu got straight to the point. "So how's Libra?"

"Parker!" I called. "Flame Libra T125ES, Tendo!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"More beys for you, Ms. Amano." The secretary told me.

"No! More beys?" I sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I've just been so busy fixing beyblades because of this war. It's ridiculous."

Gingka nodded. "I feel like I'm letting everyone down for letting it get this bad. I'm ready to take action and end this, but I have to find everyone first."

"I'm guessing that's where I come in." I said.

"You have access to your repair records." Masamune said. "Has anyone important come by?"

"Just you guys and Kenta."

"Kenta?" They all asked.

"Where is he?" Gingka asked.

"What has he been up to?" Tsubasa asked.

"Who is he?" Msaka and Mamoru asked.

I took a step back from all of the questions. "Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! I haven't spoken to him recently, but I do know that he's going somewhere to train."

"You don't say..." Gingka rubbed his chin. Then, he took out his tablet and started messing around. "Search: Kenta Yumiya." He said into it. "Search: Tetsuya Wataregani. Search: Hikaru Hazuma. Who else?"

"What about Kyoya?" I asked. "And Benkei?"

"Search: Benkei Hanawa." He waited for his device to respond.

"What about Zeo and Toby?" Masamune asked.

"I don't know if they'll even help us, Masamune." Gingka snapped at him. "Those two are causing so much trouble. Do you have any idea what they've done?"

Masamune shook his head and shrugged. "I think you're the only one who knows."

He sighed. "They've been pointing fingers and telling me lies about the E. U. team. And their team has been doing the same. There's been a loss of documentation so, apparently, no one is who they say they are! And in case you haven't noticed, the WBBA is now lacking authority."

"But didn't you say that the U.S. is on our side? Them and India?"

"I did. And they are."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The US is only on our side. If I tell them to get involved with the EU, then they'll rebel and come after us." Gingka started pressing and sliding on his Geo-Blade. "I can't seem to find the papers they lost. It's ridiculous. The download link keeps getting interrupted, and I suspect that someone in Africa corrupted it." He got onto his tablet and showed us the error screen.

"Maybe it was Kyoya." Masamune laughed.

"It's amazing how someone can take a document at such a fast speed." I said.

He nodded. "It's not how it was when we were kids; things just coming in on the fax machine. Now, it's even harder to keep things private."

"Excuse me..." Mamoru said. "I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Before he could actually interrupt, his father gripped his shoulder with one hand and held his back with the other. He gave a little groan. Mamoru held on to him as Tsubasa started to cave in. "Can we get a chair?"

"Yes, of course." I said. "There's one right behind you." I pointed to the wall next to us that had a row of chairs. "Please, sit."

Tsubasa slowly (very slowly) sat down with Mamoru's help. He groaned again. "Thank you."

"Tsubasa, what happened to you?" Gingka asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It's nothing."

"It's not." Mamoru disagreed under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Gingka asked him.

Mamoru looked at his father. Tsubasa gave a sigh and looked down at the floor. "Dad got hit in the back with someone's beyblade to protect the family, and he refuses to see a doctor." He answered for him.

We gasped. A beyblade to the back can't be good. But Tsubasa shook it off. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"But, Tsubasa..." Gingka said. "You can't go on like this."

"I know." He said. "But I can't not go on like this. If I go to the doctor now, they'll probably keep me for a while, and I can't leave my kids alone for that long. I can't leave them alone at all."

"That's why he can't work." Mamoru said. "And with his injury, it's a lot harder. That's why I chose to do it."

"You're a good son, Mamoru." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Search: Ryooshi Tategami." Gingka said to the device. Then he said to me "Kyoya's son is out looking for him. And their mother is very sick."

"It's that plague, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. It wasn't an official name, but it might as well be.

"We need to get started already!" Yu huffed. "Come on! Let's get started on a plan! Forget everyone else!"

I nodded. "Let me fix you guys up first. Hand me your beys."

"Thank you, Madoka." Gingka said, handing me the bey. Pegasus was so dusty and unused. Before I could ask, Masamune gave me his as well as Mamoru and Msaka. I was a little confused as to how he got a bey with this war going on. Wasn't Tsubasa worried about him getting robbed? But then I realized that it was Earth Eagle.

"I'll have them ready in a second." I told them. "In the meantime, please make yourself at home... Well, get comfortable."


	4. Kenta's Prelude

Kenta

The hazy morning was what I remembered most because of the beautiful sunrise. Except it wasn't morning, it was probably the evening. The sun was right in my face and it was seven o'clock. It could've been either. Anyway, that was the time I set off on my journey.

I sat at the train station with a huge bottle of – let's call it "apple juice" – and waited. I didn't know why I need it then, but I eventually came to the realization that it was the only thing that kept me sane.

I felt hopeless in this world. Beyblading use to be fun, but now…

"Give me your ticket!" One guy yelled behind me. He had his launcher out and was ready to battle a woman.

She flipped her hair behind her and said "Not a chance in Hell!" She got out her launcher and prepared to defend.

On the other side, a cop was about to come break it up, but I did instead. With another swig of my "juice" I threw the bottle away and stood in between them, making a triangular formation. "Hey, leave her alone!" I said with a raspy voice.

"Stay out of this." The guy said.

"Battle me instead." I took out my launcher and got ready. "Three…two…"

"One…! Let it rip!"

All I remembered was clashing head on. I woke up in a jail cell that next day…or night. My head was pounding and I had the constant urge to vomit. Apparently I did because it was all over me.

"Kenta Yumiya." One man said.

"Yes, officer?" I stumbled onto my feet.

He took a step back. "Man, you reek! Let's get you cleaned up before we let you go."

"Thank you…"

Eventually, I tried the train again. There were so many people sitting cautiously, staying close to their loved ones. I sank into my seat. Never had I needed a drink so badly that I started fidgeting in my seat. My foot tapped and I could feel everything slowing down. The six hour train ride took a week. At the next stop, I immediately got off and headed straight to the bar.

I sat down at the nearest stool. The bartender came to me with a big smile and asked "are you a blader?"

I nodded. "How can you tell?"

He looked down at my pants. "Either that's a launcher or you're very happy to see me."

My launcher was actually sticking weirdly out of my pants. I still don't know how that got there. "Yeah…" I pulled it out and attempted to hide it better.

"Follow me." He stepped from behind the counter and escorted me to a wall. It had a few pictures on it of very happy drunk men and half naked women. He knocked on it twice, paused, knocked three times, paused, and knocked once more. A slip under the women picture opened and a pair of eyes looked out at us. "We have a blader here."

Suddenly, the wall opened up and a guy stepped aside. "Come on in." He said. I looked at the bartender who shoved me in.

There was a crowd of people inside all huddled around something. The area had dim lighting and bar stools everywhere. I could swear I heard the sounds of a bey battle, but I couldn't make it out because it was drowned out by the hooting and hollering from the drunks.

"Guys! Check this out!" The guy called. "We have Kenta! A Legendary Blader!"

Everyone stopped. "Kenta!" They cheered, clinking their drinks and pumping their fists.

Another bartender came up to me. "Kenta, what would you have? It's on the house!"

I smiled. "In that case, I'll have the most expensive thing you got!" I joked. "But seriously, I'll just have whatever you recommend."

"Kenta, battle me!" One blader said.

"No, me!"

"Battle me first!"

"I call next!"

And in that instant, I was a celebrity. There wasn't Gingka's shadow; I wasn't Ryuga's. I was just celebrated for being me. "Let's go!" I gulped down my drink and slammed it on the table. Everyone shouted and got out their launchers.

"Let it rip!" We shouted. The Beyblades clashed head on and span violently.

"Go, Sagittario!" I called. Everyone urged me to use my special move, but I didn't pay attention at first. I didn't need to either. After one good hit, I was victorious. "Another round!"

"Yeah!"

Several battles later, I was drunkity drunk drunk. "One more round!" I remembered saying.

"Kenta, I think you had enough." The bartender said.

"Naw, I'm good! See?"

He shook his head.

"Hey, Kenta, what are you going to do with this war going on?" One guy said. "Are you going to fix it or something?"

I didn't reply at first. I wouldn't know how to. That is until I let my mind wander off… "I'm a Legendary Blader…I know how to defeat enemies… But you know who can defeat them faster and better?" Everyone was silent. "Ryuga."

They gasped.

"I'll find him and then…I'm gonna… I'm gonna…brink him back…back! I'll bring him back…" They cheered. "Now, I'm going to go now, but I want a drink for the road."

I couldn't remember what happened, but I woke up at a volcano. The heat woke me up and the ash choked me. That's when I found the Beyblade Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. "It can't be…" I said.

"Hello." A girl smiled at me. I couldn't tell if her hair was naturally white or if it was the ash. She wore white dress that went down to her knees with a red band across the middle that had black stones on it. She accompanied this with a black shrug and boots that were as dark as charcoal.

I barely got myself up when she got out her launcher.

"Three…two…"

"Wait!" I said, getting mine out.

"One! Let it rip!" She launched L-Drago.

"Rip!" I couldn't tell if it was because I was hungover or because she had L-Drago, but she wiped me out instantly. "I lost? To a little girl?"

She laughed.

"I need to get out of here. Where's the nearest city?"

"Chill out." She said. "It's just like a while east from here where you stumbled from."

"Good." I said. "Thanks."

She stopped me to get a good look. "Aren't you one of those…Legendary Bladers? Kenta?" I nodded. "Cool! I'm Chikara: the Dragon Empress. I'll go to war with you."

I gasped. "You're telling me… You're… Who's your father?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that you've never heard of the Dragon Emperor Ryuga?"

My face instantly grew white. "I do…er…did. I used to travel with him." I said. "You're his daughter? Does that mean he's actually alive? Will you help me find him?"

"No, he's dead."

"But…"

"You don't need him. You have me!" Chikara hopped down from the rock she was standing on and stood in front of me.

"But how can you be here? Your father…"

"Don't we have a war to fight in?" She asked. "Let's go."

"War?" It was the instant when I forgotten about it. Too bad it only lasted a second. "I need a drink…"

We checked in a motel to spend the night. I had me a few bottles which would last me until I returned home. I opened one and started chugging down. I drank a lot at a time because the alcohol nowadays is very weak. Getting the good alcohol from the early 2000's was so expensive.

"So, what are we going to do once tomorrow comes?" Chikara asked. "Battle bad guys? Steal money for food? Or are we going to train some more?"

I shook my head. "First we're going to the B-pit to get Sagittario fixed. Then, we're going to see if any other Legendary Bladers need training partners."

"Yuck! Training partners?" She smacked her lips. "I prefer to train independently. Other people weigh me down."

That sounded so familiar. I drank another bottle. "Yeah! That's it!" I said when it first started to kick in. "We'll discuss this later. Let's just watch TV."

"Whatever." She sat back. "So, are you going to drink all of those bottles?"

"It's only six. And yes."

"Can I have some?"

I frowned. "No way." I took another gulp. "Get some sleep… We'll leave in the morning."

I had no choice but to take her with me. Purposely, I avoided going to see Madoka because I didn't gain any strength. Since then, the bottles help mask my failures. Maybe "mask" is a strong word. It's more like they water them down.

"Kenta Yumiya! Wake up!"

"I'm up!" I cried louder.

She barged into the room and sat on my bed immediately. She wasn't excited or happy. For once, she looked upset. "I don't feel good. I don't think I should go." And from there, I finally saw Chikara's true age: fourteen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't. Okay?" She crossed her arms, her thick white hair bouncing with it.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not."

"Madoka's just going to make your bey fresh and new." I finished.

She didn't say anything.

"Come on. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

* * *

The B-Pit was just as I remembered it. Chikara was next to me, fiddling with her fingers. "Don't be nervous." I told her.

"Who's nervous?" She asked, straightening up immediately.

I smiled. "That's the spirit!" Finally, I opened the doors, about to introduce myself, but there was already a batch of familiar faces. "Well, if it isn't Gan Gan Galaxy?!"

They all turned around and greeted "Kenta!"

"Guys, I have some news." I started. Chikara had her eyes on someone when I looked down. I couldn't tell who though.

"You found Ryuga." Masamune joked.

I shook my head. "His daughter." I said. "This is Chikara."

The girl didn't wave or smile. She just stood with her eyes on someone. Who?

"How is that possible?" Gingka asked. "We saw him go with our own eyes."

I shrugged. "I just found her and she told me she was his daughter for sure. I mean, they even look the same."

Chikara stayed quiet, staring.

"Kenta," Gingka said, "let me introduce you to Kyoya's son, Msaka."

I looked down at the child who closely resembled his father. "Hi, Msaka." I greeted, but he just scoffed. That's definitely his son. . "Where's Kyoya?" I asked. They all shrugged and shook their heads. I should've seen it coming. No one ever knows. He's never around when you need him.

"Also," Tsubasa said, "this is my son, Mamoru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He greeted and shook my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I said. Then I told Tsubasa "You raised him well."

Tsubasa nodded. "Well, I can't take all the credit. Mamoru practically raised himself." He ruffled his son's hair a bit. But instead of a blushing and/or smiling son, the boy looked very alert. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Msaka and Chikara had the same look. The three immediately took out their launchers. "Get down!" Mamoru commanded.

All the adults fell to the ground instantly as something blew up the south wall. "Let it rip!" They howled, launching their beyblades. It was magnificent; the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The beys whizzed to the source in blinding lights. They clashed with two other beys that were familiar to me.

"Who is that?" Gingka asked, getting back up.

It was a man. Actually, it was two men. One was a young man that looked a little like Msaka but with brighter skin. The other was another familiar face, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Leave that one to me." The first one said, pointing to Msaka. "He's my brother."

"Ryooshi, stop!" Msaka shouted. "What are you doing?"

"And what are you doing with that guy?" Gingka asked. "Who is that guy?"

"You must not recognize him." The man (Ryooshi) went up to the other and pulled a bit of hair on both sides to his face. It looked kind of like...

"N...Nile?" I asked. "It's Nile!"


	5. Tsubasa's Prelude

Tsubasa

There he was. Kyoya's son with a member of Team Wild Fang. Who knew we would run into Nile. His face was damaged with scars and small crinkles. His skin looked chewed up; it wasn't a pretty sight.

I grabbed a chair and began to pull myself up. The pain from my accident began to grow again. I tightened my grip and clenched my jaw as I continued to rise. My children have been so worried about me lately. What if they knew? Maybe they knew the pain has been worse now than ever. But how could they? My behavior has been the same. I grunted a little to show that it isn't a big deal, but on the inside, I felt like screaming. I was finally on my feet when my son came to my side.

"Dad, don't do this. I got it." Mamoru said.

"That old man can't possibly be Tsubasa." Nile said. "He can barely stand!"

"Yeah." Ryooshi said.

"You're one to talk, Nile. I can stand just fine." I said, proving him wrong. It was a childish thing to do, especially in front of my son. I taught him better. I taught him not to lie, and there I was, doing it so many times.

"Luckily, we're not here for you." Ryooshi said. "Go, Leone!"

"What? That's impossible!" Msaka said after a gasp. "I have Dad's Leone!"

"Maybe you should stick your nose out of other people's business." His brother laughed. "Allow me to introduce..." He called back his bey and everyone did the same. "...Heat Leone." Ryooshi showed us the beyblade, which was very foreign to us.

"Heat?" Madoka asked herself.

"Hey!" Gingka shot up. "Isn't that Benkei's old beyblade? I remember battling it before he switched it for Dark Bull."

"No, no. That was a different bey." Madoka continued. "Benkei had a balance type. But this Heat Leone is a defense type."

"Talk about a defensive family!" Masamune laughed.

"Don't be so smug, Masamune." I told him. "Remember how Kyoya uses defense in his favor. His children could be the same."

"And I'm not wasting any more time!" Ryooshi shouted. It was full of anxiety and anger. A drop of sweat went down his neck. What was going on? "I'll take you all on!"

That's when I got nervous. "Let it rip!" Everyone with beys (Masamune, Gingka, Kenta, Chikara, Msaka, Mamoru, and Yu) launched with so much power. I expected our team to be at least a little rusty. And I was left to watch with no bey. I was not meant for this battle. But something struck me: where did Nile go? I figured I could make myself useful by finding him.

But I couldn't help but to notice that Ryooshi was sweating. I looked deep into his brown eyes for answers. But I couldn't find any. I just saw fear...

"Everybody run!" I shouted, running towards my son and Yu. "Everyone, get out!"

I couldn't even tell if they listened when I grabbed the two. Before I could do anything else, there was an explosion from the back that caused another one closer and another even closer. I gripped my family tightly as we tumbled to the ground. My eyes were covered with Mamoru's hair; I could barely see where I was falling. But when we fell, I could feel it. I was clenching shoulders as searing pain blinded me. Was I paralyzed? Because Mamoru was underneath me, I couldn't scream out. But my back was in white hot intense pain.

"Are you okay, Tsubasa?" Yu asked.

I took a breath before looking up into his eyes. I could see the kid I once worked with. That same fear and concern from so many years ago… "I...I can't..." I tried getting up, but it was hard. My back was so stiff. This must be it. This must be the final blow. This could be the day I pass every responsibility to my son. What kind of life did I just give him? Eagle was lying lifeless next to Mamoru's hand. That's when I realized that I may have given him the responsibility early.

"Parker!" Madoka shouted. "Parker!"

I finally got myself to get up and turn to see what happened. The B-Pit was destroyed with bits and pieces everywhere. A huge piece landed on my back and a chunk of wall covered Masamune and Gingka like a blanket. But then I saw Madoka surrounding a body that was inevitably crushed.

"Parker, no..." She dropped down to her knees. He was such a young man. He couldn't have been married nor had any kids.

"What the hell...?" Gingka asked, climbing out of rubble. "Is everyone alright?"

"It's ruined..." Madoka murmured. "Everything is ruined!"

"Madoka..." Masamune started, but he was cut off when a howling scream was heard.

Ryooshi exploded out of wherever he was buried, roaring of victory. He was bleeding from the head and lip, and his left arm wasn't moving. "I'm alive!" He said. "I'm alive!"

"Let's go!" Nile said, jumping from out of nowhere. The two quickly took their leave.

"Dammit!" Gingka cursed. "Team Wild Fang just cut our resources!"

I tried to get up with the others, but things were so stiff now. I could barely bring my feet to my knees. "Dad..." Mamoru grabbed my elbow and tried to help me up, which was terribly painful. I played it off as if it were a mere discomfort. I wondered if it still worked. Mamoru could've seen passed me by now. "Are you okay?"

 _"Stand back!"_

 _The kids were all huddled together when a big guy yelled "Let it rip!"_

 _"No!" I jumped in between them and the Beyblade. The pain struck like lightning surging through my veins. I got out the shotgun I just bought for the occasion. "Leave us alone!"_

 _They guy left the Beyblade behind and ran with a bag of food._

 _"Dad!" The kids gathered around me and helped me up._

 _"I'm fine." I said with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll always protect you."_

Should I keep lying? "I'll survive."

But something told me that he knew. "No, Dad. We have to get you to a hospital."

"I..." Before I could defend myself, people started crowding in to look at the damage. Firefighters, police officers, and an ambulance rushed by to rescue whoever they can. In the process, one bumped into me, causing me to fall. Mamoru tried to help me, but him tugging on my arm and catching me only made it worse. I blacked out.

 _"You have to let me see my son!" Yuri said, trying to fight past me._

 _"Don't go in there. He's fine. We don't want you getting sick." I told her. Aquila has been in his room for almost a month now. No one knew what he came down with, but it was something a lot of people were catching lately. The last thing I wanted was for my pregnant wife to become one of the fallen._

 _"Please, let me see him."_

 _"Yuri, no." I held her back from knocking on the door. She had tears in her eyes. "The baby will be due any day now. We can't afford to take any chances._

 _She stopped fighting. "Just tell him something for me… Tell him that I love him."_

 _"He'll be okay."_

 _"Just tell him."_

 _I nodded and was about to do just that when Yuri moaned. "Yuri?"_

 _She waved a hand, telling me to proceed to talking to Aquila. When I went inside, Shou was sitting on his bedside. "Hello, boys." I smiled._

 _"Hi, Dad." Shou greeted back._

 _Aquila gave me a weak smile. He twitched all over. "H…hi… D…Dad…" His breath was shortened._

 _I sat next to him and placed my hand on his. "I just want to know that we – your mother and I – love you very much…" He twitched again, his whole body wriggled. "You will be just fine, son. I just want you to know that your family loves you…"_

 _He coughed and uttered "I love…you…too…" His body settled a bit when Shou gave him water._

 _"You're taking good care of him, son." I told him._

 _"Dad!" Mamoru called. I stepped out of the room to see what was wrong. The child held Yuri as the woman cried in pain._

 _"Please don't let this be the day." She cried, holding the unborn child. "Please don't let this be the day!"_

 _I ran by her side and put her arm around my shoulders. "Is it the day?" I asked. "Is it time?"_

 _"My baby needs me." She reached for Aquila._

 _"Focus, Yuri. This baby needs you too." I helped her to her feet. "Mamoru, watch the kids. We'll be back as soon as we can." I put Eagle in his hands. "Use this for protection. Be safe."_

 _He nodded._

I came to in a hospital. Mamoru was there with my other children. All of them were in tears. The last time they were in a hospital was filled with disappointment and sorrow. I closed my eyes, remembering how upset I was. How we all were...

"No tears." I said. The kids gasped when they saw my eyes reopen. "I'm fine." At least I hope I'm fine.

Mamoru nodded. "The doctors said you were close to paralysis. They were able to go in and fix the problem so you'll be on your feet in no time. They say that it's a miracle!"

"Well that's good." I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?" Chieko asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." I told them. "But I guess I made you worry more. I'm sorry."

Shou stepped closer to me. He didn't say anything as he moved closer. Then, he did something he hasn't done in a while.

He hugged me.

It was such a small, gentle hug, but I welcomed it like it was a full one. I'm sure he just didn't want to hurt me. I kissed his forehead and hugged him back until he let go. Then, the others came in one by one and did the same. At that moment, all five of my beautiful children were here with me.

 _I woke up to the sounds of Shou calling me and Aquila screaming. I rushed over to find him spilled over his bed, crawling onto the floor. "Aquila!" I ran over to him. The boy held his heart and cried. His other hand was clawing the floors until I picked him up. "Aquila, what's the matter?"_

 _Shou just stood with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" He asked. Chieko and Mamoru came in and saw their brother writhing._

 _"Step back!" I instructed. "Aquila, speak to me."_

 _The boy gargled something as blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth. His hand never left his heart. "Help…me!"_

 _"Call 9-1-1 now!" I yelled. Mamoru did just that, taking the twins with him._

 _"No! Let me go!" Shou argued. "Aquila!" But Mamoru pulled him out of the room._

 _I couldn't think of anything to do but to hold his hand. He squeezed tightly and jerked his body around. I held him, waiting for the ambulance to arrive, but it was too late. Aquila leaned over to the side of his bed and vomited. Then, it was another fit of screams and trying to escape. He tried to claw himself out of his current position, but there was nowhere to go._

 _Shou burst through the door. "Aquila, I'm here!"_

 _"Aquila, it's going to be okay." I told him. "We're all here." We both held his hand._

 _His head shook as he settled down. He gave a weak smile and let go. His last breath escaped into the air._

 _"AQUILA!"_

I left the hospital a few nights later with my kids and a wheelchair. The sun was getting ready to set and I was already nodding off with Asami in my lap. She was also very tired. Mamoru was pushing my chair down the parking lot where our car was.

"I'll drop you guys off and then go to work." He said.

"You're working?" I asked. "This late?"

"I have to. I'm working nights this week." I wish he didn't have to. But I was in no position to say no.

Asami started snoring quiet and rhythmically, which was lulling me to sleep. But I continued to fight it. It wasn't a strong fight. I fell asleep seconds after the car left the lot.

But the sound of someone coughing woke me up. I barely cracked an eye open to see Shou from the mirror. He coughed a few times before Mamoru finally said something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered. I closed my eyes again. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be." Chieko said. "All we have to do is watch Dad overnight and protect ourselves. It's not like this is the first night without Mamoru."

"You just have to be careful. Both of you know the rules." Mamoru said. It was very reassuring how he's taking things. Maybe he has been handling this family the whole time. What have I been doing?

I woke up when we finally got home. The children did exactly what they were taught by looking around before climbing out of the car. "Help me with Dad." Shou told Chieko.

"I don't need help." I said as I began to slide out of the car. But it was much harder than I expected. I heard a pop that made me groan.

"I gotcha, Father." Mamoru said, wrapping an arm around me. "Shou, give me the chair."

The whole time I was being carried, wheeled, and helped, I felt useless. Was I done being a parent? How can I be? My children are still babies. But what was left? I saw Asami sleeping on my bed next to where the boys laid me down. She's only three. Asami will still need me for a long time.

"Come here...my daughter." I reached out my hands toward her and pulled her closer to me. "Thank you, Asami." I kissed her head, and automatically, she snuggled into me. "I love you."

 _"Stay with us, Yuri." The doctors said. "Stay with us. Just one more push."_

 _"You can do it, Yuri. Please, stay with us." I said._

 _"She's not responding." One doctor said. "Her heart rate is increasing, her levels are low…"_

 _I held her hand tightly as her screams became moans._

 _"Here she comes." The doctor said. "Come on, Yuri. You're doing great."_

 _It wasn't too long until our beautiful girl was born into the world. But as soon as the doctors were cheering and saying congratulations, Yuri's eyes rolled back._

 _"Yuri?" I shook her slightly. She blinked and returned her gaze to me and the doctors._

 _"Tsubasa…" She looked at the baby. "She's beautiful…Asami…"_

 _"We're losing her." I stepped out of the way for the doctors to do all that they could._

The next day, I was woken up by back pain and the shock of the memory, the smell of burnt toast, and a pound at the door. I closed my eyes and hoped that someone would get the door or that person would go away. But then I remembered where we live. As carefully as possible, I literally dragged myself out of bed and flipped like a pancake onto my chair. I growled in pain, careful still not to wake Asami.

The pounding continued as I made my way to my armchair and grabbed the old shotgun. I need to get another one to go under my bed. Anyway, I cocked the gun a few times before I slowly and quietly went to the door. The pounding was loud by now. In a flash, I opened the door and pointed the gun. "What brings you here at dawn without warning?!" I yelled. It was something I learned to say ever since that first day.

 _"Are you sure you want to leave?" Gingka asked me. It was my last day, but I haven't told anyone yet except for him. "You're leaving behind a huge organization…"_

 _"It's fine." I said. "I've been doing some thinking that I could use a less stressful job now that I'm going to have a bigger family."_

 _He shrugged. "I guess you're right. But if you have any trouble finding one, come back here."_

 _I nodded. "Okay…"_

 _"I'll be back in a second." Gingka said. "I need to get some stuff from downstairs."_

 _I watched him leave before the big telephone screen came on the back wall._

 _"Dad, are you coming home soon?" My son, Aquila, called. "Mom wants you here before nightfall."_

 _I leaned back in my chair and saw the huge pile of work inhabiting my desk. I sighed. "Yes. I'll just be a minute. There are some things I have to take care of first."_

 _The boy gave me a smile. "If you're going to tackle that, you'll be out all night!"_

 _I laughed. "Yeah, maybe I should just wait until tomorrow."_

 _He nodded. "Hey, Dad, guess what!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We…!" He stopped abruptly and whipped his head behind him._

 _"You what?" I asked him. "Aquila?" There was a scream, making me spring out of my chair. "Aquila?"_

 _He turned back to me. "Dad…" Something broke in the background._

 _"Aquila, stay calm."_

 _"Leave her alone!" I heard him yell. Mamoru ran across the background._

 _"Get out of here! Leave us alone!" He yelled._

 _I grabbed my keys and left as soon as I could without turning off the call. I ran as fast as I could and drove dangerously. One police car began to chase me just a few minutes away. When I finally got out of the car, there was a man grabbing my very pregnant wife, Yuri, by her black hair and skinny arm. With her free hand, she had his wrist, gripping with her nails._

 _"Hey!" I charged after him. "Let her go!"_

 _He grabbed at her pearl necklace and snapped it off. "No, stop!" She cried. "Please!"_

 _I tackled him the moment he thought he was free. That's when we wrestled for the pearls for a while until the police officer came to break it up. "You are under arrest!" He yelled at the robber._

 _Mamoru and Aquila helped me and Yuri up. "He has my necklace." She cried. "Officer, he has my necklace."_

 _"I got him." He slammed the handcuffs onto him._

 _I shook my head as I let the remaining pearls fall on the floor. Small white balls scattered everywhere._

 _The robbery was enough to shake the family, but we tried to push it far away from our memories as possible. Mamoru repaired the table the next day by taping it together. Aquila swept the broken glass under the couch, thinking no one would notice. Yuri mourned for her loss by picking up each pearl and putting it in a box._

 _"That was scary." Mamoru was the first to speak._

 _"Yeah…" Aquila replied._

 _Yuri put a hand over her stomach. "What are we going to do if this happens again?" She asked. "I think the boys did a good job with what they did."_

 _I held my head low. "If I got off of work on time…"_

 _"It's not your fault." Yuri said immediately. "It's no one's fault… I just don't want this to happen again."_

 _I nodded. But I couldn't help but to replay the whole night in my head. "Aquila, what was the news you were going to tell me?"_

 _He smiled. "I was just going to say that we're having twins."_

 _"Twins?" I smiled. "That's amazing!"_

 _She smiled. "More to love."_

 _"I can't wait to be a big brother." Aquila said. "I hope I do a good job."_

 _Mamoru laughed. "You will. Don't worry."_

 _"You think so?" The older one nodded. "Thanks."_

 _Mamoru wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. "It's going to be a lot of work."_

 _I nodded. "But it'll be worth it."_

 _And when that day came, things were a little more hectic in our small home. With one baby hardly making any noise, the other was very loud with colic. It was one boy and one girl named Shou and Chieko (respectively of course). Chieko wailed with all her might while Shou sobbed because of the noise._

 _"I'll hold this one and you hold Chieko." Aquila always said._

 _"Why me?" Mamoru asked, picking the baby up anyways._

 _"Because you're the oldest and she likes you more."_

 _He shrugged and tried to get her quiet._

 _While they had fun with the babies, Yuri and I were fixing the door and windows from the first break-in. "I think we should come up with a plan if this happens again." I said._

 _"Good idea." Yuri said. "Should we practice hiding while the bad guy grabs our stuff? Or should we kill him the minute he walks through the door?"_

 _I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "I guess those are a few ways to keep us protected. So where should we hide and who should call the police?"_

 _"We can hide in my room!" Aquila volunteered._

 _"No, we'll hide in the guest room." Mamoru said._

 _"I'll make the call." Yuri said._

 _Chieko started crying loudly. "Or we can just have Chieko cry for help!" Mamoru laughed. The baby started clawing into his skin and reaching for Yuri. "Take her, please!" He said prying her loose. "Ow!"_

 _"Honey, I'm holding the door for your father…" She said before I started drilling the knob on._

 _"Just switch jobs with Mamoru." I told her. "We should be going over what we're going to do. So we agreed that we run into the guest room, right?" Police sirens ran by the house. I stopped what I was doing to look around. Everything was clear. "In any case that I'm not around, I want all of you to work together to keep each other safe."_

 _"But, Dad," Mamoru said, "what are the odds of it ever happening again?"_

 _I shrugged. "I'm just saying… All I want is for you guys to be safe."_

 _But our plan wasn't exactly well thought out. That exact night, we were all asleep until there was a jiggling of the door handle. Yuri opened her mouth and uttered a sound, but I shushed it immediately._

 _"Call the police." I whispered before sneaking out._

 _"Don't go!" She whispered back. "Honey, please…"_

 _"Shh…" I said again before peaking out._

 _There was a guy who cracked the door open and snuck inside. The first thing he went for was the TV. While he was unhooking it gently to not make sounds, I crept around to the table, grabbed the vase, and slowly got behind him. He saw my reflection on the screen and was about to turn, but I smacked him before he could, knocking him unconscious. But then another person came over and punched me in the face, grabbed the TV, and hurried out._

 _"Damn!" I said, rubbing my jaw and cheek. The police came soon after._

 _The next morning, we were fixing the same things: the door, the table, and our sanity._

 _"Why does this keep happening?" Mamoru asked._

 _I sighed. "It's probably because people are going crazy. Times are tough now, but it'll get better…" No one said anything for a while. "It'll get better…"_

But it was only Masamune that day. Like a little girl, he screamed and dove to the ground. "Don't shoot! I beg you!" He was at my feet.

"What's going on?" Yu asked from behind me. He was wearing Izumi's panties on his head while she stood next to him, wearing his shirt. Yu quickly took the undergarment off and tucked it away.

"I could ask the same." I put down the gun. "Masamune, get off the ground."

Masamune sheepishly did just that. "Oh, I was just joking... I knew you wouldn't shoot me." He puffed out his chest.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty scared." I said as he brushed himself off.

"Well, I did serve in the war."

"Why?"

"Because I'm number one!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come in." I moved back. "Excuse the mess."

"You've been robbed!" He gawked at the loose cables coming from the wall, furniture indents on the carpet, and the broken table.

"I know. Several times." He sat on the couch. "So what brings you here?"

Masamune grew quiet as I rolled next to him. Eventually, he let out a sigh. "I know we used to butt heads in the past, but...you're older, so I look up to you for advice." I didn't say anything. "I'm a little...apprehensive."

"You? Apprehensive?" Maybe this war has taken a huger toll than I thought. And that made me apprehensive.

He chuckled. "I know. Me, Masamune Kadoya, nervous. But...I am. In about a month or so, I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations!" I said more from shock. "But it's okay to be nervous. I was when Mamoru was born..."

"But that's not it." He took a breath and looked up at the broken ceiling. "There's been another outbreak and the cure is still unknown. We barely dodged it the last time. What if Luz gets sick again? I could lose her and my daughter."

I swallowed as I placed a hand on his. "That won't happen..."

My thoughts were interrupted by Shou coming in with a cough. Masamune saw him and looked at me. "Is he okay?" I couldn't tell if he was referring to the cough or his skinny figure. Shou was a tiny boy.

"I'm sure he's okay." But I had to make sure. "Shou, do you need water?"

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Masamune, this is my son, Shou." I introduced. "Shou, this is my friend, Masamune."

"How many kids do you have?" Masamune asked.

"Five." I answered. It wasn't exactly a lie. I'll never abandon Aquila.

"Dad..." Shou uttered.

"One is just...living in a better place." I continued. "He's no longer with us." Shou bowed his head like he always did whenever I mentioned Aquila. Little did I know, I did the same.

Masamune shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." He said. "Was it...?" He trailed off, but I knew what he was talking about. I nodded.

Shou started coughing again. I would be at his side by now, but all I could do is wonder from a distance. "Dad, Mamoru isn't home yet, and Chieko is getting worried." Then he started up again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Come here."

As the boy came to me, Masamune couldn't help but to say "You're a very thin boy!"

"I blame puberty." I joked. "When he hit his growth spurt, his body fat had to stretch itself thin. And even then, he's only about an inch or two taller than his twin sister. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you paid close attention." I put a hand on my son's forehead and cheeks. "No fever. That's good."

"You might want to drink some warm tea just in case." Masamune nodded as if he were a doctor. "We can't have you getting sick when we need every hand we can get!"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. He doesn't even have a bey."

"I can help without one." Shou said, getting excited.

"Well, let's just hold off on that for a while." I gave him a pat on the back. "Go ahead and make some tea." Shou nodded and left.

"So, how long will you be in that thing?" Masamune asked, referring to my wheelchair.

"Hopefully, not too long." I was about to get into specifics, but I heard someone outside my window. Whoever was out there smashed it with their elbow numerous times. I quickly got out my shotgun and pulled the trigger twice: warning shots. Once I didn't hear anything else, I turned back to Masamune. "Not too long I'm guessing. It depends on how fast I recover from surgery." But his focus was on the almost burglary. "Are you okay?"

"What...the hell?"

I shrugged. "It happens."

"I'll take your word for it!" He laughed. "But...what do I do about Luz? I found her this morning doubled over and coughing."

"Go to her and make sure she's okay. If she isn't, take her to a doctor. Just stay calm."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll go check on her now."


	6. Masamune's Prelude

Masamune

"I'm leaving." He said one morning over breakfast. I was sitting at the table wearing one of his shirts and smelling the sleeves while he cooked.

"Where?"

He shrugged.

My hands dropped to the table. "You're…going to be gone for a while…?"

He nodded. "I just got the letter in the mail."

I stood up and slowly crept towards him, taking in every moment as if it was our last. After all, it could be. When I got close enough, I hugged him from behind. "Well, if you're going, I'll go too."

He turned around and hugged me with the quickness. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it now."

He let out a breath in laughter in my ear. "Some things are easier said than done."

"Well, just remember that we'll turn out okay because we're number one!"

He nodded and gave me a kiss. "We're number one! And we'll beat this even if it's just the two of us!"

"Yeah! We can do it!" We gave each other a high five and a victory howl as if we already won. But even if we were happy and loud on the outside, I was going to fall apart inside. War is where people go to fight for one's country or die trying. Even the slightest thought of not returning is sickening enough.

We were out to war within the next couple of days. I stood by King as firmly as possible, hoping they wouldn't mind me going too. We held hands until we arrived at the huge gates, the area we were summoned to. King presented the letter to the guy who looked closely at it. "He's with me." He pointed to me.

"A volunteer?"

I nodded.

"Go on in." He stamped it and sent us down a long corridor.

"You start training immediately." The guy that escorted us said. "The lavatory is to your left here." He pointed to the door. "The mess hall will be open at six hundred hours. Just follow the crowd when the time comes. Your dormitory cabins are in the building directly south of the mess hall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." We said.

He opened the doors to the huge arena area. Hundreds of bladers were going against each other on-on-one, tag teams, and battle royales. "Our army appreciates your contribution. Train hard and make America proud."

"Yes sir." We answered and began our training.

That night, I crashed in my cot and wrapped bandages around my knees. "Today was tough!" I said.

He nodded. "But it'll be worth it."

King lied down in the cot next to mine and held my hand. For most of the night, it was just us. It was silent and I almost fell asleep. But then we heard someone coming and immediately let go. A few guys came in laughing and talking while we stayed to ourselves.

That morning, we were woken up by one of the generals. "Wake up!" He shouted. "We're battling today! Remember your training!"

No one had any idea what was going on. We all grabbed our gear and were shipped out. The troops were all spread out across the land face-to-face with the enemy, troops from Europe.

"Three…two…one! Let it rip!"

Beyblades flew and things exploded. The first one was next to me. I shielded myself and continued battling. But as the dust started to kick up and people started to scatter around, I lost sight of King. Shards of metal and plastic fell to the ground like rain. People ran back to their stations. I called back Striker and tried looking for him. "King!" I pushed passed a few people. "King!"

"Masamune!"

I turned and tried to meet with him, but people and Beyblades got in the way. Someone called out a special move that shook the ground as another one created lightning. I fell to my knees and covered my ears just as Striker was sent flying. I got right back up and searched for King again, but I couldn't find him. "King?" I frowned and grabbed Striker with force. "Let it rip!" I shot the Beyblade. "Lightning Sword Flash!" I called out.

"Long time, no see, Masamune." It was Klaus, looking bigger and scarier than ever. He licked his lips, launched his Beyblade, and attacked instantly. It happened so hard and so fast that I ended up passing out before I can collect what happened.

"Fall back!" I heard some people saying. My eyes fluttered open to see everyone leaving. Striker was tucked under my curled fingers. Shoes were scuffling towards me, lifting me onto a stretcher where my eyes closed again.

* * *

I went straight home from Tsubasa's that day. When I got there, Luz seemed to be doing just fine. She was sleeping on our ugly white couch that matched the uglier white apartment. We just moved in, so there was no life yet. But we were pretty much alive.

I dropped my jacket and tie on the floor and sat down next to her half sitting, half lying body. Then, I leaned on her, covering her like a blanket. Seconds later, I was out too. But it was only for second when I felt Cherimoya move.

" _Hola, chica_." I whispered to her. I heard that babies can hear you at this point. "Hey, number one. _Mi hija preciosa_." Yes, I know some Spanish! How else would I ask Luz's parents for her hand in marriage? They couldn't speak Japanese or English. At least, not that well. It's okay because I could probably survive on my own in a Spanish speaking country _por dos semanas_. Languages are hard to learn.

Luz slowly turned her head towards me. "What are you doing?"

" _Hablando con Cherimoya_."

She giggled. "You need practice."

"Oh, I do, do I?" I smiled and kissed her lips. I kissed her again but softer and moved down to her neck, arm, and finally, our baby.

"Yes." She laughed, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting breakfast." She answered simply.

"Let me do it." I followed her into the kitchenette.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of doing things." She said. "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

I frowned. "It's just that you've been on your feet all day and…"

"No, no, no. Don't give me that!" She opened the cabinets and the refrigerator. "We need to go to the store." Immediately, Luz grabbed her purse and was about to head out until I stopped her.

"Just give me a list and I'll go."

"Oh come on!"

"It's dangerous out there, you aren't armed, and you're pregnant! I don't want you getting hurt."

She crossed her arms. "I'll be in and out in ten minutes. It's not like I'm going to be out for hours. Besides, you have somewhere to be."

"I do?"

She nodded. "Your friend called. He said he wants you at the B-Pit right away."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I just remembered."

"Well, what for? What did he say?"

"I can't remember." She said. "You just need to get there as soon as possible."

I sighed and rubbed my hair back. "Fine. You win. Just be back in 10 minutes.

* * *

"Masamune Kadoya?" A woman asked behind the front desk. "Gingka Hagane wishes to see you."

"Uh, I know. I just told you that."

The lady came from behind the desk and examined me. "I'll need to do a quick search."

"What? Search?"

"Please, raise your arms up." I did just that and closed my eyes as I hummed to myself.

"Come on, ma'am. I come here almost every day. You know I can't even afford a bomb let alone know where to get one." I said.

"Spread 'em, please."

"Is this really necessary, Stacy?"

"For the last time, sir, my name is not Stacy." She said. "Now, please, spread 'em."

I took a breath a spread my legs. "Think of Cherimoya." I mumbled to myself. "Going to be number one." Her hands came closer and closer.

"You say you come here a lot. Shouldn't you be used to this?" She asked as she went up my inner thigh.

"Yes, but..." She grabbed my butt. "It's never easy." I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of the job.

"You're clean."

"No, I'm not." I said as I made my way to Gingka's office. I could still feel her hands on my ass.

When I got into the room, Gingka was chewing on a pen and looking at his tablet. He looked up at me with only his eyes and went back down to his business. "Hey."

"Your secretary is weird." I said. "Are these searches really necessary?"

"Yes, Masamune. How else are we going to find these people? I have people all over the world now looking for our bladers."

"No, I mean Stacy keeps searching me before I come in." I clarified.

"Who's Stacy?" Before I could answer, his phone rang. "This is Gingka Hagane." He answered. I sat down on the chair in front of his desk, taking a peak at his tablet. Meanwhile, Gingka listened intensively as he bit his thumbnail attractively. "Uh huh..." He listened. "I don't know if that's a good time for me."

I slid over his date book, which he started flipping through. As he did that, I snuck another peak at his tablet. I slid my finger across the screen and pretended I knew what I was doing. It was childish, but I felt important! "Yes, sir. That's much better." He listened some more. "Thank you." He finally hung up. "What the hell?"

"Uh..." I gave him his tablet back. "Any good news?"

Gingka shook his head. "It's complicated, you know? I'm probably not taking the right actions." His phone rang again. In response, he sighed heavily and propped his head with his fists. "Do you want to answer that?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." I picked up the phone. "Gingka Hagane's office, Masamune Kadoya speaking."

"Team Wang Hu Zhong is planning an attack invasion on Wild Fang at the Tunisian border. They're going to involve Team Excalibur and Team Lavushka."

"What?" I asked. "When?"

"One week from tomorrow. You have until then to stop them."

"Who is this?"

He hung up.

I couldn't get out of the stupor I was in. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. Who was that?

"What's with the face?" Gingka asked. "Who was that?"

"It sounded…sounded like… Ryuga."

Gingka's eyes widened. "What? Ryuga? How? What did he say?"

"Calm down, Gingka. I said that it sounded like Ryuga. I'm not sure. But he said that there'll be an invasion attack along the Tunisian border. Team Wang Hu Zhong got together with Team Excalibur and the Russian Team."

"So many bladers..." Gingka sunk in his chair. But then he stood back up. "We have to stop them!"

"Yeah! Let's do it! We'll show the world again who's number one!" I jumped up.

"Yeah! We can do it!" Gingka cheered. We high-fived, got loud, and did everything as if we already won. We even had a swig of whatever alcohol Gingka had in his drawer. But it wasn't enough. We barely tasted the alcohol. So we drank a bit more. But that slowly turned into drinking more. I didn't know if he felt it too, but the stress started to get to me, making me drink more. The bottle quickly went empty.

"Can we really do it?" He asked. Gingka had his head on the desk across from mine.

"We beat them before." I said.

"But back then, we didn't have any harsh elements against us. No illness, no debt, no injuries... By the way, did you see how Tsubasa's doing?"

"He's in a chair." I told him. "Tsubasa is raising four kids from a wheelchair."

"Technically, Mamoru can raise himself. Isn't he eighteen?"

I shrugged. "His other son is very skinny. He's a very skinny boy. Like a skeleton"

"He's probably a good boy." Gingka leaned back in his chair with his head dangling. "Mamoru's a good...good boy. Tsubasa has good boys." Suddenly, he dropped his head back on the desk. "I want good boys! Why can't I have a family too? I'll die alone!" He started sobbing drunkenly. The alcohol kicked in.

"Gingka..." I stood up and picked him up, giving him a light shake. "Gingka, you're drunk...and so am I..." I noticed this when it took so long to grab him. "We're drunk...at a corporate office!" I laughed. "We're...so drunk!"

But instead of laughing with me, Gingka continued to sob. "What have I done to myself? What have I done to the world?"

"Gingka, go home. You're drunk!" I laughed from my gut. "You're drunk...at work...in your corporate office!" I was so out of it. "Let's have a battle."

"No, Masamune."

"Come on! Battle me!"

"Fine." He got out his launcher. I did the same and took out Striker.

"Here we go. On the floor."

"Alright."

"Three, two, one! Let it rip!" The beyblades wobbled because of the terrible launches. It wasn't too long until we all fell in a sleep out.


	7. Chapter 1

"Yu, wake up." The man opened one eye lazily to see his beloved standing over him in bed. "Wake up, Yu Tendo."

He opened his eyes (both this time) and saw Izumi with another syringe, the kind he thought he got rid of. The fear and dread sunk into his face. "What is that?"

"Your medicine." She answered as if it were obvious. "It's time to take it."

"No, it can't be! I killed them all!" Yu sprung up from the bed. "I will never take those again!"

"Yu Tendo..." Izumi pinned him back down. "This is vital. You don't know what kind of effects the drug has."

"No! My body shall remain organic!" Yu flailed his body about to shake off the nightmare he was in. Because that was all it was: a nightmare.

He opened his eyes to see Tsubasa standing at the door with a cup of tea. "Organic bodies, huh?"

"You're up... Don't you need your chair?"

He took a sip before lifting up his shirt to reveal a brace. "No, I'm fine."

"Where's Izumi?"

"She took the girls shopping." Tsubasa sat down at the foot of the bed. Even though he wanted to walk around a bit, his back still needed rest. "I think you should hold onto this one. She's very caring."

Yu didn't say anything at first. "No, I can't." He said. "I think she's using me. I have to relocate myself. I'm not safe here! No one is!" Yu was about to get out of bed, but Tsubasa held him by the arms.

"Yu, calm down..." Tsubasa told him. He could barely understand where the paranoia was coming from. The younger blader was fine just last night. "Why do you think she's out to get you?"

Yu shook him off and started searching through the covers, tearing the bed apart. "There's still one left. There's still one! I know it!"

Tsubasa stood up when he began to look under the mattress. "One what?"

"One of those...syringes." Yu went into the closet and started taking out clothes and boxes. "I can smell it. It's around here somewhere. I can smell its flesh."

"Syringes don't have flesh." Tsubasa said. "Here. Have some tea."

"No!" Yu took the mug and smashed it against the wall. "Something could've been in that! You have to be more careful. You're much more vulnerable now that you're back is recovering.."

"I made this myself. I think it's fine. You, on the other hand, are weirding me out." Tsubasa held him down again. This time, he tried his best to keep him still long enough for him to calm down. "Yu, nothing is going to happen. We're fine, alright?"

"No...we aren't..." By now, Yu's heart was racing. He could hear and smell everything from the crawling in the walls to the smell of tea in Tsubasa's breath. It was all giving him a headache. Tsubasa could feel him trembling and Yu could hear it.

"Calm down..." Tsubasa spoke softly. "Deep breaths, okay?"

Yu frowned. Why was Tsubasa holding him back? Or was he actually trying to help? Finally, Yu agreed and took a deep breath. "Mamoru is down the street."

"He is?"

He nodded. "And the milk has gone bad twenty-nine seconds ago." Tsubasa gave a questioning glance, but Yu was too focused to mind it.

Meanwhile, Mamoru parked the truck about two blocks away. He knew that if he parked at home, it would display how much money they had and become a target for another robbery. As he locked the car, he got a running start so no one would see him. But it didn't work. He felt someone following him, so he stopped. "Who's there?"

"Calm down. It's just us." It was Chikara and Msaka.

"Your dad works for the WBBA, right?" Msaka asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "Not anymore. He retired."

The two younger teens took out their launchers. "We're going to take action no matter what your dad says." Chikara said.

"So what? What does that have to do with me?" Mamoru asked. "I'm in no position to do whatever stupid stuff you're doing."

"Stupid?!" Msaka shouted, stepping forward with his chest out. "You call taking your family back stupid? Buddy, you don't know me. My father left because of Gingka, my mother is probably on her deathbed, and my brother just joined the enemies. I have to do what I can to bring my family back. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Chikara crossed her arms. "This war is affecting everyone, not just you. And as the descendents of the strongest bladers, it's up to us."

Mamoru didn't say anything at first. He kept his lips sewn shut. "You have a point..." He said. "What do you guys have in mind?"

"I overheard Gingka talking about an attack in Africa." Msaka said. "If we can make it there and stop them, we'll have the world in our hands!"

Mamoru laughed. "Alright, what's your real plan?"

"What?"

"I told you it was too vague." Chikara complained. "I say steal their beys. Just steal them all."

"And then rule the world!" Msaka added.

Mamoru nodded. "If they cut off our resources by destroying the B-Pit, we should be able to do the same to them. I'm in." That's when another thought clouded him. "But...I... I can't leave my family behind. They're counting on me right now."

"That guy, Yu, can take care of them." Chikara told him.

"Unlike the two of you, my father is still here and alive, so I can't just run off without telling him."

"Lame." The two rolled their eyes.

"Talk to him tonight. We're leaving at dawn." Msaka said. "...whether you come or not."

"I'll be training until then. Msaka, join me." Chikara held his hand and walked away. They walked for a while to find an improvised stadium while Mamoru went home.

But, when he did, he didn't get the warm welcome he was looking for. "You're late again." Tsubasa said.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I..."

"It's the same thing every time. When are you going to be responsible about this? After work, you come straight home unless you call and tell me otherwise." He paused. "Did something happen to you? Were you robbed?"

"No, I..."

"I hope you have a good reason or I won't hear it."

Mamoru was taken aback by how his father was acting. Was he really shutting him out? Why was he so worried? Or angry? "Never mind." He brushed passed him.

"Were you with Eagle?"

Mamoru stopped. "Yes."

"Battling when I said not to?"

"No." He said. "I was just stopped by some kids."

Tsubasa didn't say anything else. He wheeled away into the dark master bedroom. Mamoru sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. He was tired. Tired from work, tired of the war, tired of life. It was noon which was the perfect time to sleep.

But first, he was going to pay a visit into his brother's room. At the moment, Shou was heavily reading an article on Beyblades and their structures on the Internet. He coughed as his brother came in.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold." He answered. "My chest kinda hurts." He coughed some more.

"You need some medicine." His brother told him. "I can't have you getting sick, especially not after what I have to say."

Shou closed his laptop. "What is it?"

Mamoru took a deep breath. "I don't want you to tell anyone until tomorrow..." Mamoru paused, not knowing what he was doing. What if his decision was wrong? "I'm leaving. I don't know for how long, but it'll be a while."

Shou's heart fell to his stomach. "No! You can't!" Even though he had his voice raised, it still came out as a loud whisper with little voice. "You can't leave us here!"

"Shou, you don't understand..."

"Dad can't work, remember? You're the only one who can. What will we do for food?"

"Yu and Izumi could help."

"But what about you? You could get hurt! You could die!" Shou grabbed onto his sleeves. "Please, please, don't go!"

"Would you stop?!" Mamoru boomed, shaking his arms loose. "It's better for all of us if I go. Remember, I'm the only one with a beyblade. I'm the only one capable of going. I'm leaving at dawn and the car will stay here."

"Can I go with you?"

"No, you'll get hurt. Just stay here and hold the fort down."

"No, I meant: can I go with you today? If something happens, I want to at least spend the rest of today with you."

Mamoru smiled. It was the least he could do for him. "Okay."

Shou was going to reply with gratitude, but another coughing fit got in the way.

"First, let's go to the drugstore and get you something for that cough!"

And that day, Mamoru didn't sleep. He kept Shou closer than normal; practically in his pocket. And at the drugstore, he kept his brother close and away from everyone there. The place was a little crowded with about twenty people. All of them were lined up at the pharmacy. The medicine they got for Shou was over-the-counter, but Tsubasa also instructed them to pick up something for him.

"Mamoru?" The boys were shocked to hear the name out loud. It was Madoka. "How nice is it to see you again?"

"Hello, Ms. Madoka." The boy greeted. "This is my brother, Shou."

"It's nice to meet you." She said. "So, what are you doing here?"

Mamoru lifted up the small box. "Buying medicine." He answered.

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "But, Mamoru, you're only sixteen. You can't buy medicine yet."

He sighed. "I forgot they changed the rules. Damn!"

She giggled. "No worries. It's on me."

"No, we can't ask you to do that, ma'am."

"It's no problem." She took the medicine from him. And as soon as they were first in line, she said with confidence "Pick up for Tsubasa Otori."

Mamoru was in awe from how well she presented herself. She was a woman with class. The way she took the prescription and paid for it was enough to infatuate him. "Here you go." She said with a smile, handing him the bag. Mamoru was lucky enough to touch a knuckle.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Madoka giggled again. "You're so polite! But, really, call me Madoka. We're all friends here."

Shou started another coughing fit. He massaged his chest to make the pain stop, but it wasn't working. "I'm sorry... I..." He coughed some more.

"And that's why we're here!" Mamoru said, patting his brother's back. "He's had it for a few days now."

"Poor guy." Madoka said. "You should get that checked out. We need to be careful about that kind of thing nowadays." She sighed. "Doctors and pharmacists must make a killing!"

"Definitely!"

They both laughed. Then she put a hand on his shoulder. "You guys take care, okay?"

Mamoru blushed and said "Yes, ma'am." She waved goodbye and went on her way.

After the boys left, they helped with dinner, ate with the family, and went to sleep. Shou slept in his brother's bed, draped in his covers when Mamoru woke up. After making sure the younger one was warm and sleeping well, Mamoru carefully got up. Shou started to whimper and choke just when Mamoru thought he was free.

The younger brother began his fight against a fever, and the older never bothered with it. He slipped out the door with nothing but his beyblade and a small backpack.

The early morning was cold without a doubt. Chikara and Msaka were there, waiting for the elder. "You're late." Msaka chided.

"You have no idea how much I'm giving up. My brother could be dead when I return." He said. "Let's just go."

Chikara nodded. "We've spent too much time here already. We have to go before someone finds us." With that, she headed off running. Msaka and Mamoru followed.

But they weren't alone.

Coming around the corner was a tall man in a mask. "You aren't going anywhere." He said in a dark voice. The kids turned around, not able to recognize who was there. The man stepped out of the shadows and started to laugh a dark, crazy cackle. It started from the gut and went high into his head. Listening to it was madness.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked, taking out his launcher and bey just like the rest of them. "Who are you, and who are you working for?"

Meanwhile, Tsubasa woke up with a start the same time Yu did. He heard Yu call out "Something's happening!"

"What?" Tsubasa sprung out of bed and quickly grabbed his cane. It was much faster than going around in a chair. He made it to the twins' bedroom first where Chieko and Asami were sleeping soundly. Then, he went into Mamoru's room where Shou was trying to sleep soundly. He whimpered and shivered.

Tsubasa pulled the covers that have fallen off over his shoulder. That's when he noticed something: Mamoru was gone. "Mamoru?" He asked. "Shou, where's...?" He stopped when he touched Shou's warm shoulder. His hand made his way to his cheeks and forehead. To his horror, Shou had a fever. Tsubasa swallowed and felt again to make sure, but the results remained the same. "No..." He felt tears coming up.

Suddenly, the sounds of Yu coming down the hallway rang in his ears. "Tsubasa..." He whispered, coming into the room and getting his launcher ready. "Tsubasa, someone's outside and..." He looked up and saw Tsubasa's dark face.

"It's...my son." He said almost in a whisper. Shou sputtered a harsh cough and continued shivering. "He's... He's sick."

"Where's Mamo?" Yu asked, sending another chill down Tsubasa's spine.

"I... I don't know..." He said in terror.

"What's going on?" Izumi came in.

Tsubasa smiled brightly. "Izumi, you're a nurse, right?" She nodded. "Please, help me. Shou has a fever, and we have to look for Mamoru."

"Leave it to me!" She said.

"Thank you so much."

"Just go find him. I'll take care of things here."

Tsubasa kissed her cheek and did just that. "Come on, Yu."

Yu just stared for a second as Izumi smiled. At the moment, he could've sworn she was blushing. He tried to shake it off as nothing, but he kissed her lips to remind her who she's really seeing. "We'll be back."

Once they were out in the cold, Tsubasa saw the mysterious man for himself. "Hey! Get away from them!" He said, bringing out his shotgun.

"Dad...!" Mamoru said.

The man cackled again. It was so familiar to the two men, but then he made it obvious when he let something slip. "C...c...crabby!" He laughed.

"Tetsuya Watarigani?" They both questioned.

"Who are you working for?" Tsubasa asked, pointing the gun.

"Oh no! Don't shoot, my cr... my friends!" He said, waving his hands.

"Give me one good reason why not." Tsubasa cocked the shotgun.

"Because!" With a quick swipe, he grabbed Mamoru and wrapped him in his arms. "Because I have your son!"

Mamoru didn't move. His eyes were on the ground in shock of what was happening. Tetsuya's grip tightened as Mamoru's fingers loosened, threatening to drop his beyblade.

"Don't shoot." Tetsuya laughed again. "You might hurt this little boy!"

Chikara and Msaka aimed their launchers. "Just give us the word." She said. "Meteo L-Drago and I can handle it."

"No, don't." Yu told them.

"Just let him go." Tsubasa said. "I don't want to fight. I just need him safe..."

"Let him go? Why would I just let him go if he's the one I'm after?" Tetsuya asked.

"Why him? He's just a kid. Take me instead."

"You? Please! What would I do with a crippled old man?" He laughed some more.

Tsubasa looked down at his cane and threw it down in response. "Last I checked, Watarigani, you're older than me. Now, give him back before I am force to take action."

"You don't have to. I'm taking the boy!" Tetsuya sang. "Scuttle away!" The man bent his knees in a squat and actually scuttled away. And because he was so fast, the others couldn't catch up to him.

Tsubasa growled under his breath. Then that turned into a howl of the dawn. His roar shook those around him as he clutched Earth Eagle in his hand: the only thing he had left of his son.


	8. Chapter 2

"Tsubasa is still out there." Gingka told Masamune. The two were watching him from his house. The man was sitting in the open, holding the beyblade in the rain. His long silver hair was stuck to his face as his limbs were pulled in close. Red and blue lights flashed in sequence over him. Sirens engulfed him. "We have to get him inside. He'll get sick."

After hearing from Yu what happened, Gingka called everyone to meet at the scene of the crime immediately. Some of them barely got any sleep.

"I'll get him." Madoka volunteered.

As she went outside, Gingka turned his attention to Msaka and Chikara. "And you..." He said. "You seriously thought you could sneak off and go to Africa without us knowing?"

"Yes." Msaka answered.

"Well think again!"

"No! I shouldn't have to listen to you. I'm not even supposed to be here!" He stood up.

"Oh? And we're holding you back? Is that it?" Gingka stood up too.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Yes, we're definitely holding you back from being killed! You have no idea what you're up against." Gingka stopped and lowered his voice. "Since we don't know where Kyoya is, you're my responsibility. That means I'm not going to let you go off and be stupid."

"What if my dad is there in Africa? I could be another step closer to him, but you don't want that to happen." Msaka threw his fists down. "I'm out of here."

"The hell you are." Gingka said. "Sit down!"

"What are you going to do? Ground me?"

Everyone looked at Gingka for a response. Instead of an answer, he got out his launcher and Pegasus. "Let's go."

"Fine."

"Wait!" Madoka interrupted, coming in soaked with Tsubasa. "You guys can't have a bey battle here. You'll wreck the place…even more. And you can't go outside or you'll risk water damage."

"Can't you fix it?" Yu asked.

"Maybe if I still had my shop. I just have this small tackle box." She set Tsubasa on the couch next to Gingka. "He's pretty numb."

Gingka nodded and brushed some hair out of the older one's face, but Tsubasa slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone." He told him. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you okay...?" Gingka asked.

"Fine!" He snapped. "I'm fine. Just...fine..." He finally stood up.

"I know things look bad now, but it'll get better." Masamune said. "Don't worry, buddy!"

"Easy for you to say. Your family is fine." He said. "I'm the one with no wife, one child dead, another one probably on his deathbed, and another one missing. I could lose both of them, and I can't do anything about it!" Tsubasa stopped and held his heart. It gave an aching beat, stopping his rant.

Gingka looked up at Izumi. "Is the boy okay?"

She nodded. "It's just a fever. He should be better in no time." Then she said to Tsubasa, "You should relax. Let me draw you a bath and get you a drink." She wrapped a supporting arm around him and helped him up.

"Thank you, Izumi." He mumbled.

As they left, Yu noticed how close she was holding him. He was losing her. It made him wonder if he ever had her. Was he just a reason to leave the asylum lab? Was whatever happened between then and now just a joke? Yu sank in the broken chair he was sitting on. "Everything's broken!" He shouted. "I'm sick of this!"

"We all are." Madoka said.

"That's why we're taking severe action." Gingka told them. "We are going to Tunisia where a great battle will take place. A lot of bladers are gathering there. Some are training even as we speak."

"What if..." Kenta thought out loud. "What if everyone showed up?"

"What?" Masamune questioned.

He nodded. "What if we got everyone to meet us there? Gingka could send out a worldwide announcement to all of the legendary bladers and the bladers that participated in the World Tournament to meet at the same place. From there, we'll pick our teams and battle it all out."

"Good idea, Kenta!" Gingka cheered. "I say we do it!"

"No!" They heard Tsubasa call out. At the time, he was hobbling their way. "We can't do that. My children can't stay here without someone to defend them."

"No offense, Tsubasa," Gingka said, "but with your injury, you'll have to stay here and..."

"My son is out there somewhere. I'm going!"

"How do we even know Mamoru's there?" Madoka asked. "Tetsuya could've taken him anywhere…"

"He has to be!" He held his heart again. Then, he let out a cleansing breath. "Besides, I've done a bit of spy work in my day. If I'm not battling, I could at least get some intel on the enemy. I'll find him and I can help you guys. I won't be completely useless."

"He has a point." Gingka rubbed his chin. "And we can't take the kids with us or they'll get hurt."

"Unless we find a remote location for them to stay." Madoka said. "I can look into it while you make the announcement."

"Then it's decided!" He cheered. "Tsubasa, you relax while we handle everything. Kenta, you go with Madoka. Yu, Masamune, you come with me."

"Sure." Yu stood up. "Let's go."

Tsubasa never said anything when they left. He felt guilty and embarrassed for making a scene. "Maybe I do need to relax." He told himself. Then he couldn't help but to think about what happened. He walked past the mirror. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were sunken.

"That's what they want you to think. They just want you out of the way so they can do things their way. They don't care about your son. They don't care about your family. They just want their glory!"

"Shut up!" He covered his ears. "You aren't real."

"I am. I am real because I am you."

"No!" Tsubasa thrust his fist onto the glass, shattering it instantly. He held his hand as the final shard hit the drawer. Blood found its way out even with the applied pressure. "I need to relax…" He took a breath but it came out shakily. But not matter how hard he tried, he still heard the voice. The dark voices in his head.

"Let me help you." Izumi came up from behind him and helped him take off his shirt. He jumped and swiped her away. "Your bath is ready and so is your drink." She said timidly.

"Thanks. I can take it from here." Tsubasa said.

"Of course you can, but I want to help." She held his hand and led him to the bathtub. "Relax, Tsubasa..." She whispered in his ear.

He wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but at the same time, he knew it all too well.

Izumi grabbed a wine glass off the counter and handed it to him. "He saved my life, you know, Yu." She said. "He was right. The institute was a prison. And now I'm free. We both are." She popped a bottle and filled the glass almost to the rim. "We're both free."

The emphasis on the last word made him tremble a bit. "But you have his heart. He's crazy about you." He said.

"That's not the only thing he's crazy about!" She said, feeling down his neck and back.

The slight tickle made him almost completely uncomfortable. Almost. "I'm getting undressed now."

Izumi hesitated before taking a step back. Slowly, she stepped out of the room and closed the door. And from there, she waited on his bed. And Tsubasa knew she was there. He sunk into the tub, hoping she would leave. But he still felt her presence.

"Tsubasa..." She called. "I'm going to check on Shou." He didn't answer. He just listened for the door.

And half an hour later, Tsubasa slipped into a robe and out of the bathroom. Unfortunately, Izumi was there with a wine glass. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure you didn't have an accident." She took a sip. "I believe it's time for your medicine."

"It probably is..."

Izumi stood up and set her glass on the counter. "Where's yours?" She asked, referring to his wine glass.

"I drank it all. It's probably still in the tub." He answered.

"I'll get it later." She sat him down on the bed. "You need to rest your back, okay? Your kids are very worried about you."

"I know." He said. "It's just hard, you know, being single and all..." Tsubasa's vision was getting blurry and things started to come out naturally. "Being alone to take care of the kids…"

"I can fix that." She tugged on his robe and brought him closer to her. Then, without another word, she pulled him in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 3

"I, Gingka Hagane, will be on the coast of Tunisia in one week from today." Gingka concluded his speech in front of the podium. "I expect to see everyone who participated in the world tournament and all legendary bladers there as well. From there..." He paused. "Only from there, we should finish things once and for all."

The crowd cheered as others took pictures. As soon as Gingka stepped down and exited the stage, reporters got to work, asking many questions at once, shoving microphones his way. "Mr. Hagane, what are you going to do when you get to Tunisia?" Someone asked. "Mr. Hagane, who will be there?" Someone else asked. "Mr. Hagane...? Mr. Hagane...?"

Gingka ignored them as he had a habit of doing. As soon as he left the auditorium, he went into his limousine where Masamune and Yu waited for him. "Look what we found!" Masamune raised a champagne glass.

"Well done." Gingka climbed in and took a glass for himself.

"Madoka called." Yu said. "She booked us a plane that leaves tomorrow morning."

"Excellent!" Gingka raised his glass. "Things are working as planned!"

Things may have been looking up for Gingka, but things were getting heavy in the Otori home. Tsubasa woke up that evening with a headache. Izumi was sleeping next to him with nothing but her bra on. He saw his robe on the other side of the room, and Yu was due back any moment.

Tsubasa quickly got out of bed and put on his clothes. "Izumi..."

The woman stirred and finally woke up.

"You have to get up and dressed. I don't want Yu to see us like this." He said. "It's bad enough that I betrayed his trust."

She didn't reply.

"Can you please help the kids get ready?"

"Oh, so now I'm your servant?" She asked, tying her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"No…"

"I'm joking." She smiled. But then it faded. "I'm sorry about...this."

"Don't be. We were drunk..."

"I wasn't." She admitted.

"Let's just not talk about it." By this time, he was finished getting dressed and started sorting through his clothes. He cringed at the pain from his back, remembering that he didn't have his back brace. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be so active.

"Be careful of your back." She said. "Let me get your brace." He didn't answer. He let her go as he lied back down on the bed.

Just in time, Yu arrived home. "We leave in the morning!" He cheered.

"Yu, hi!" Izumi greeted as she handed Tsubasa the brace.

"I have good news. Ging-ki knows where Mamoru is!"

Everyone had his attention then. "What?" Tsubasa asked. "Where is he?"

"He's being held captive by Tetsuya, so he'll be fine. They'll meet us in Africa, we'll kick his butt, and everything will be fine." He answered. "We're leaving early in the morning, so we should get ready for bed now."

"But it just turned six." Chieko complained.

"Pack up and help Asami." Tsubasa told her. "I'll get Shou and Mamoru's things."

"We'll make dinner." Izumi volunteered Yu and herself.

"Good idea." Tsubasa nodded.

"Tsubasa," Izumi called, "I suggest that you use your chair now."

"No, I'm going to give it back to the hospital. I don't need it." He said, bringing out his cane.

Yu sighed as soon as he left. "He sure doesn't want to be called old." He said. "Does having a wheelchair age you that much?"

Izumi shrugged as she began to wash her hands. "I think he just doesn't want to hold everyone back."

"Maybe..." He trailed off. Yu wrapped his arms around her, but she quickly pulled away.

"I can't do this." She said. "I...just washed my hands."

Yu pulled away. "Right... Well... Are you excited for Africa?"

"No." She said. "But I have to go. I'm the nurse." And at that point, that's all she felt like: the nurse.

And on the other side of town, Masamune was nursing too: his finger. He was cooking dinner until he cut himself while chopping vegetables. He growled as he rinsed it with water. "I'm terrible at this."

"You're doing fine, Chico." Luz said, resting on the couch. "So what's the big news?"

"We're going to Tunisia in the morning." He said. "I know it's terribly last minute, but it's mega important." Masamune sighed and continued cooking. "I don't know if I should go or not."

"Don't you have to?" She asked. "You're number one in the world!"

Masamune laughed as he put the vegetables in a pot. Then, he sat down next to her. "I know, but I don't want to leave you here. You're too far along to travel."

"You're right..." She sighed. "Well, I'll just have to cheer you on from home." The unborn child started to move around. "¡Oye chica!"

"Cherimoya, are you causing trouble?" Masamune asked, feeling his wife's stomach. The baby started kicking happily.

"Masamune, you aren't helping!" She giggled. "I can't wait until she's born."

"No kidding!" He said. "Cherimoya, how long are you going to keep us waiting?" Masamune got up and went back into the kitchen. "I don't know when I'll be back. I just know that we're leaving in the morning and battling in a week."

"You have to be sharp."

"I do..." He said. "But I'll be thinking of you. What if you go into labor while I'm across the world?"

"I have my parents and you in my thoughts." She said simply. "But you need to be focused. You're fighting for the good of beyblade, Masamune. This battle will determine if Cherimoya will grow up and strive to be number one in the world or grow up fearing beyblades."

"Okay. Now, I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Luz said. "Because you can do it."

He nodded. "I can, can't I?" And that put the huge cocky smile back on his face.

"¡Numero uno!" She held up one finger.

"Number one!" He did the same.

* * *

 _The only thing I could remember was being shipped home after losing King. I clutched my ticket tightly as I sat in the airport. I couldn't help but to remember King still being there. He probably thought I died. Snapping me out of my thoughts was a girl. She smiled at me before sitting down. I smiled back but that quickly faded._

 _We didn't talk. We just sat and listened to people passing and announcements being made. She chewed her fingernails and cleared her throat until she asked "Are you okay?"_

 _"Me?" I asked. "Fine. Just…fine."_

 _"It's just that…you're trembling."_

 _I shook my head and lowered it. "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine."_

 _"Okay." She didn't say anything else._

 _I sighed and sank into my seat. People shuffled around trying to get somewhere on time. I just hoped that one of them was King hurrying to find me._

 _I stood up when they announced my plane was boarding. I had no intention of speaking to the girl again, but she came with me. "Heading to New York?" She asked. I nodded. "Maybe we'll get lucky and sit next to each other."_

 _We weren't. She sat a few rows in front and across from me. Every once in a while, we'd poke our heads out into the aisle just to see each other, smile, and wave. It was pretty juvenile but it kept my mind off of things and it made the ride go by a little faster._

 _As soon as we stepped off, she said "My name's Luz."_

* * *

That night, the couple went to bed at an early hour. It was the first time they'll be apart since marriage. No one said a word. They just enjoyed each other's silence and company. They both feared what was to come. They feared death mostly. All three were all at risk. But as long as they didn't talk about it, the fear wouldn't grow.

And then dawn came.

Masamune got the call, waking him up. "Hello?" He said in a low tone to not wake his wife.

"Hello, Masamune!" greeted Gingka on the other line. "This is your wakeup call!"

"Thank you." He sighed and hung up the phone. Then, he kissed Luz on the forehead and cheek.

"You must be leaving." She said, unable to open her eyes. "Either that or you had another nightmare."

Masamune didn't respond. "Just go back to sleep." He told her, getting ready. "Toby will be here to take care of you later."

"I don't need anyone. I'll be fine." She moaned.

"No, you won't. You can't go out by yourself, remember?" He said. "Especially if you're unarmed and pregnant. That's why Toby is on his way." Masamune buttoned up his shirt and put on his tie. Then he picked up his suitcase. "I love you."

He left the room immediately after that. She never said anything even if she wanted to. Masamune left into the darkness. As he walked down the street, more streetlights were broken. It was as if there was an abyss down the block. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave his light behind.


	10. Chapter 4

"Is everyone ready?" Gingka asked as they arrived at the airport. "Next stop Africa!"

Before they could step inside, there was a metal detector and three security guards in front. "Please drop the bags and step through." One said as the other ones took out hand-held metal detectors.

"Things sure have changed in the past…few years…" Madoka commented. After going through, displaying their passports and ID, and a few more scanners, they finally made it to the plane.

Gingka was the first to step inside. It was almost empty. One small girl was sitting by a window, clutching a piece of paper, a man was sleeping in the back, one couple sat in the middle aisle. That was it.

"Hello!" Gingka greeted. It was enough to lighten the little girl's mood. "I wonder if there'll be room for me and my friends. Looks like a full crowd!"

The girl laughed. The couple never looked up. The man lightly snored.

"Is everyone here going to Tunisia for the beyblade battle?" Gingka asked as the others took their seats. They sat in the front section in the corner, clustered together.

The girl nodded and raised up her beyblade. "I am!" She said. "I am, Mr. Gingka Hagane!"

Gingka sat down next to her. "Can I see your bey?"

She nodded and dropped the top in his hands. "It's a Galaxy Cetus W105R2F. I customized it myself!"

"You don't say!" He gave it a look. It was truly one of a kind. "So you know my name. What is yours?"

"Yuuko." She answered.

"And how old are you?"

"Nine."

"You're nine and you're here alone?"

She nodded. "I'm on my own journey to be the best!" She said. "Can you...stay with me? Please?"

He smiled. "Of course I will!"

The flight attendant came out and presented the rules and regulations. Then, they were off, leaving the country, leaving loved ones behind, and in search of peace.

* * *

"Welcome to Tunisia. We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us."

Everyone woke up. The couple was the first to leave, holding each other's hand. The man went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Yuuko held Gingka's hand. When she said she wanted him to stay, she probably meant to stay the whole time. After all, Gingka was all she had at that point. At least, that's how he saw it.

"I can't believe we're here, Mr. Gingka Hagane! Are you excited to battle?" She asked rapidly.

Gingka chuckled. "Yes, I'm excited." He nodded. But it wasn't the full truth. He was also afraid, nervous, and slightly sick to his stomach. Maybe it was fate bringing Yuuko here to calm him down. If he kept that blader's spirit from when he was younger, they can't lose. They won't lose.

"Mr. Gingka Hagane, will all your old friends be here?"

"Some of them are here now." He answered. "And you don't have to call me Mr. Gingka Hagane. You can call me Gingka..." Why did that sound so familiar? And that's when Gingka realized something. "Is your father's name Yuki?"

Madoka turned around at the familiar name. "What? Yuki?"

Yuuko nodded. "That's right! You know my daddy!"

"Wait. That's Yuki's daughter?" Madoka asked. "Then why isn't he here?"

"He is." She answered forlornly. "They captured him."

After Gingka got their carryon bags, he held the girl's hand. "Let's go find our place."

The hotel was a breath of fresh air. From the chaos of their home, it was a nostalgic burst of energy as if they were back in time. The rooms were very well decorated with vibrant patterns and modern technology.

"Well, here we are." He said.

Asami began to run around as Chieko and Shou beamed. "Nothing's broken!" They both said.

"Asami, calm down." Tsubasa told her. "Come. Let's set you up."

"Why don't I help set up while you guys train?" Izumi volunteered. "You guys need all the time you can get."

Gingka and Masamune agreed along with Yu. "I can help." Madoka said.

"I'll help too..." Tsubasa said until he was cut off.

"No, no!" Izumi said. "You should go with your friends."

Before he could refuse, Tsubasa got a good look into her eyes. It was almost hypnotic. Maybe it was a good idea to go. Then he wouldn't be alone with her and betray Yu again. "Okay. If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. It's in my old job description."

"Well, it's decided!" Masamune hollered. "Let's go!"

The bladers started their walk out of the building while the women and children stayed behind. But before the guys were out of the hotel, Tsubasa held Yu behind. "I need to tell you something." He said in a low volume so only he could hear.

"What is it?" Yu asked. "It smells like you're contemplating something."

"Uh... I guess... How do you...? Whatever." Tsubasa saw Gingka and the others turn around. "Go on without us." He told them, waving them away.

As soon as they left, Yu asked "What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath. "It's kind of hard to say." He held Earth Eagle in his hand. "It's been a while since we bladed; Eagle and I."

"How long?"

"Years." He answered. "But... I remember a lot."

Yu leaned against the doorframe with one knee out. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Do you remember Battle Bladers and how Ryuga's dark power was out of control?"

"Yeah." Yu answered skeptically.

"And how it affected me in the World Tournament?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking of using that strength..."

"No, Tsubasa!"

"...to help in this fight."

"No!" Yu said a bit louder. "No way!"

"But with that power, we can't lose! And this is the time to pull out all the stops."

"And we can't afford to take risks." Yu stood up. "Don't you remember what you went through? All that damage? Do you want your kids to see that? Not to mention that you lost almost every time!"

"But I handled it towards the end. If I could get rid of it then, I can do it again now."

"You're missing the point. If you do this, you'll hurt more than the enemy. We're not as strong as we were. We could die..."

"And that's what I'm trying to prevent. I'm older now. Those dark forces can be controlled. Just have faith in me, Yu."

Yu didn't say anything.

"Are you with me?"

"No." He said. "There's not enough room for two crazies."

"You're abandoning me?" Tsubasa asked as Yu turned to walk away. "You're abandoning me, aren't you?"

"No." He answered. "I'm just not going to help you be evil."

"It's for my son!" Tsubasa yelled loud enough to draw attention. "He's out there probably scared and alone! I have to..."

"No, you don't!"

"Then don't get in my way." He growled. Yu automatically thought of the time during their tag battle.

"You've already awoken the dark power, haven't you?" Yu asked. "You have, haven't you?"

"No." Tsubasa was confused. "But I need something..."

"You don't need anything because I'm not going to let you do this."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tsubasa frowned. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Using the strength we already have."

Yu walked away then. He didn't want to have a part in the conversation, so he left. But Tsubasa couldn't abandon it so easily. Truth be told, he still felt the darkness inside of him. If he let the power out, he could look like he planned the whole thing. Maybe it was denial thinking he could control it.

Tsubasa looked down at Eagle again. He eyed the face bolt and energy ring. "I'm sorry..." He said. "Why am I behaving this way?"

While Tsubasa was finding out who this new Tsubasa was, Madoka was finding out who Shou was. The boy just got situated into his bed when he took out a book about beyblade mechanics. Madoka saw him reading the tome avidly and was intrigued. "Whatcha got there?" She asked.

"It's just a book about the scientific mechanics of beyblade." He answered. "It's my favorite."

"Really?" She asked impressed. "So you really enjoy that kind of stuff?"

He gave a slow nod. A regular one would've hurt his head. "I love it, but I don't really go around saying it."

"I can tell you don't go around saying much about anything!" She chuckled. "You're very quiet like your father."

Shou coughed again. It sounded a lot harsher than it did when she saw him at the drugstore. "I get that a lot."

"Wow, you don't sound so good." Madoka felt his forehead. "And that fever isn't going down."

"Ms. Madoka," Shou uttered, "am...am I going to die?"

"No!" She answered. "No, of course not, sweetie. Everyone gets the flu. You'll be fine."

"I can't believe I got sick right now. I wanted to help Dad find Mamoru. And if I couldn't do that, I was going to keep an eye on the girls, but now I can't do anything except for study."

"Hey, that's good too."

Madoka saw how upset Shou was. She understood how much he wanted to help, but she didn't expect the boy to break down and cry like he did.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Shou. Don't cry." She told him. The whole thing was a little awkward for her. Madoka never had to deal with children in that particular situation before. "Let me get Izumi. She'll know what to do."

"No, no…" He stopped and took a breath. "I'm fine. I'm just going to lay down and rest a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea." She said. "You need to relax." Madoka stood up and quietly slipped out of his room.

Shou made sure she was completely gone before lying down. He gripped his head to squeeze away the pain. He adjusted his pillows, but nothing worked. Then, he stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. His reflection showed his reddened face. Shou leaned closer to see his pink eyes. After a deep breath, blood trickled down his nose. It poured down, bounced off of his hand, and landed in the sink, falling down as if it was vomit. The running settled to a slow stream and eventually came to a stop. Shou fell onto his knees, bruising them.

"No…"


	11. Chapter 5

Evening rolled in as Gingka and the others finished their training for the day. As the sky got darker, they sat down on the edge of a sand crater. The impromptu stadium was hardened by water and heat from the beyblades.

"Good job today, guys." Gingka said.

"No, it wasn't." Msaka pouted. "I was terrible."

"I'll say." Chikara snorted. "Learn to control your bey!"

"Now, now! No one was terrible." Gingka told them. "I'm still getting used to battling again, myself."

Kenta nodded. "I believe it's the same with everyone. And we still have a few more days until the battle."

Tsubasa stood up, causing Yu to be concerned. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Already?"

He didn't answer. "I'll meet you at the hotel."

"I'll come too."

"You don't have to. Please, stay and relax." Tsubasa left before Yu could argue.

Gingka took out his tablet. "You know, I'll go too." He started tapping the screen. "If you guys come up with a strategy, that would be great. Or practice or something. It's up to you." He stood up. "Goodnight!"

Masamune looked at the others and shrugged. "I suggest that we get technical. If we're going to battle, we need to have brains and brawns." He said. "Let's talk beys."

"Is there really anything to talk about?" Chikara asked. "My beyblade rotates to the left. It's strong enough to catch anyone off guard."

"It's not just the bey that wins the battle, Masamune." Kenta said. "Remember, it's in the spirit."

"Oh right!" He said. "I knew that. You young ones probably never had that discussion before." Msaka and Chikara shook their heads. "It's becoming one with your beyblade through spirit."

"You guys are a team now." Kenta told them. "You have to have faith because..." He pointed to his heart. "A beyblade attacks you here."

"You don't say." Msaka said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do." Kenta said. "Gingka taught me that."

"So let's work on using that blader's spirit." Masamune told them.

While they got started, Gingka was just catching up with Tsubasa. Unlike what they said, they weren't going back to the hotel. Instead, the two were venturing off into the middle of nowhere. "Are we going to the same place?" Gingka asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe." He answered. They kept walking.

"He's this way." Gingka pointed towards their left.

"Who?"

"Mamoru." He said. "That's who you're looking for, right?"

Tsubasa nodded. "How did you know?"

"He's your son, and I'm your friend. I'll help you look." He shot the older man a smile. It was filled with truth and determination.

"Thank you, Gingka." He said.

Finally, they reached the building. It was dark, moldy, and rundown. The only sign of life was the sound of rattling chains and something scraping the floor. The two poked a head in, but they couldn't make out anything. The sun was also no help because it set minutes ago.

"Cr...cr...crabby...!" They heard.

"Tetsuya Watarigani?" Gingka asked. Tsubasa only nodded. "Fine. Let's handle it." He set up his launcher. "Let it...!"

"Shh!" Tsubasa hissed, covering the other's mouth. "Not yet." He stood up and opened the door. Poking around with his cane, he felt around for anything unusual before stepping inside the building. Gingka followed him inside, keeping one hand on his shoulder. Every time Tsubasa hit something with his cane, he gave it an extra tap to see if it would move and continue in a different direction. Eventually, they made it to a door where light was spilling through the cracks.

Cautiously, Tsubasa opened it and peaked before going into the lit hallway. As soon and as quietly as they could, the two men dashed into another room. In there were broken boxes, a computer, and chains; all shrouded by a dim light.

"What do you think the computer's for?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know."Tsubasa answered. "Cover me. I'm going to have a look."

"Roger that!"

Tsubasa sat at the desk of what looked like a rusty office and typed in a random password: Dark Nebula. Wrong. Doji. And he was in. From there, Tsubasa accessed the current database of the organization. However, it didn't have a lot of information, so he turned it off.

"Nothing." He said. "Let's go."

"Wait. I hear someone." Gingka whispered. "We need to find another way out."

"There is no other way." Tsubasa looked around.

"Someone's coming!" Gingka looked with him. "Up there!" He pointed to the air duct that was sitting over the desk.

"We're too big for that."

"No, no, not that." Gingka climbed onto the desk and opened the duct. Then, he got out his launcher and Pegasus. "Let it rip!" He launched the beyblade, making a noise throughout the building. "That should throw everyone off guard."

"Good idea, Gingka!" Tsubasa did the same with Eagle.

Gingka listened for more footsteps, but they went into opposite directions. "It worked! Let's get out of here."

The two raced out of the room and down the hall as Gingka got out his tablet. He tapped and scrolled as fast as he could while Tsubasa slowed down. "Stop, Gingka." He whispered as he came to a stop.

Just as he stopped to check on his friend, Gingka heard more footsteps coming. "We can't stop. They'll capture us too."

"I can't..." He wheezed. "I can't...breathe... My back..."

Thinking quickly, Gingka took him to the nearest room. It just happened to be an empty supply closet. He sat him down and crouched next to him. "What happened?"

"It locked up." He said. "It hurts to move."

"What do I do?"

"Go without me. Find my son. Don't worry about me."

Gingka shook his head. "I can't." He said. "I can't leave you here alone. Let's go back to the hotel and come back here tomorrow. You'll be better then, so we don't have to worry about it."

"No. I need my son here now." Tsubasa painfully stood up. "Let's go."

"No, Tsubasa, you can't..."

Those last two words rang in his ears. "I can't?" He asked. "I can't?" He asked louder and angrier. "Don't count me out!"

"Tsubasa..." Gingka stood up, but Tsubasa pushed him into the rack.

"You don't understand!" He roared at him seconds before the vicious heartbeat. "I will get him back and I will win!"

That's when Gingka saw it. It was a dark aura covering Tsubasa's body. It was the same one from all those years ago. "Tsubasa, stop...!"

But it was too late. Tsubasa dashed out of the closet. "Come to me, Eagle!" Suddenly, there was a rattling in the air duct above them. The violent shaking eventually caused it to break. Earth Eagle and Cosmic Pegasus fell, but only Eagle was still spinning. Tsubasa took the beyblade and headed out.

"Tsubasa, no!" Gingka called after him. But when that didn't work, he went for the last resort: he threw the cane at him. The cane hit him in the head, knocking him out instantly. "It worked." He sighed.

* * *

"We barely made it out alive. He went crazy on me so I had to do what I did. I guess I'll get Mamoru back myself." Gingka said. "The darkness controlled him again." He took a shot of alcohol.

"So he did do it." Yu said, sitting across from him at the gentlemen's table. He rubbed the bottle with his sleeve and took a swig out of one of the bottles and passed it on.

"Did what?" Kenta asked, passing the bottle without drinking any.

"He was telling me about waking that power to help our chances of winning." Yu passed it to Masamune.

"But he couldn't control it before." Masamune drank from the bottle in the same routine, swiping the lip with his sleeve. "And now that he's older, he could destroy us all."

"I don't think that's it." Gingka took the bottle from Masamune before he could take another shot. "It's his children. Think about it: one's missing, one's sick, and the other is dead." He drank and passed it to Kenta who passed it to Yu.

"What are you doing?" Masamune asked.

"What?"

"You aren't even drinking." Yu explained. "We're not gonna get you sick. Or are you going to let us get drunk by ourselves?"

He nodded. "I've been drunk so many times already. It's good to actually be sober for a change."

Yu shrugged. "Suit yourself, Kenchi." He gulped some down.

"But Gingka's right." Masamune continued. "The dark power is obviously coming back on him. There's no doubt that it's up to us to stop him before it gets too bad."

"Right." Gingka said. "But how?" Right after he asked, his head dropped onto the table.

Masamune began to laugh drunkenly. "Gingka...go home. You're drunk!"

"So it does work." Kenta took a look at the label on the bottle. "How come this doesn't work for me?" Yu shrugged. From there, he was quiet and fuming.

The next morning, Gingka, Masamune, and Yu were passed out by the table while Kenta was in his bed. Just like before, he was woken up by Chikara. "Come on, Kenta Yumiya. Wake up."

"What is it?"

"Time to train. Remember you said that we'll work on form first thing in the morning?"

"Yes, but..."

"So far it's not the first thing. Waking you up was the first thing, so you owe me!"

Kenta sighed. "Fine alright. Let's get ready to go."

"What?" Masamune pulled himself onto the table. "No breakfast first? How lame."

Meanwhile, Tsubasa woke up in his bed with a strange headache. He looked around to reclaim his memory. "Mamoru?"

"He's not here." Chieko said, brushing Asami's hair in the bed next to his. The younger girl was still and quiet with an occasional yelp here and there. "You didn't get him last night."

"I didn't?" He asked. "Why not? Do you know?"

"No." She answered before Asami cried out. "Mr. Gingka had to bring you in because you got hurt or something. Don't you remember?"

"Ow!" Asami yelled.

"Quiet! There are people that are still sleeping."

Tsubasa sat completely up, trying to remember last night. All he could think about was his back giving out. "I must've blacked out." He mumbled. Why else wouldn't he be able to remember?

There was a knock at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Wake up call!" Gingka awkwardly called.

"We're up."

Asami ran across the room and opened the door. "Thank you, ma'am." Gingka tipped an imaginary hat.

"Come here." Chieko commanded. "I'm not finished yet." Asami wiped away her tears and did just that.

"What's the matter?" Gingka asked.

"She has a tender head and thick hair like Dad's." She explained.

Gingka chuckled. "That's a tough combination! But anyway," he turned to Tsubasa, "I want to talk about today if you don't mind."

"Can we do that when I'm a bit more...presentable?" He asked.

"Sure! I'll wait with the girls." As soon as Tsubasa fled into the bathroom, Gingka gave his children a smile. "How was your night?"

"Fine." Chieko answered. A few seconds of silence went by. "Mr. Gingka, is my father...? Does he...? What's wrong with him? Why was he like that when you brought him back?"

Gingka let the question soak in before taking a deep breath and answering. "It's...a long story..."

"I like long stories." She answered, giving him her full attention. "Please?"

Gingka glanced at the bathroom door and back at her. He couldn't believe Tsubasa never told them. "Well..."

"Let's go, Gingka." Tsubasa interrupted. He was fully dressed and ready.

"Um...right." He gave a nod. "But what about the girls?"

"They'll be fine if they remember to stay here." He turned to them. "I'm counting on you, Chieko."

Chieko swallowed. "Dad, I think..." She started. "I think you should stay."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"Chieko, what's going on with you?" Tsubasa frowned. "Everything will be okay."

"I think she's right." Gingka said. "We need to talk about this first. Remember, you're the one who likes to talk strategy. I'm the one that rushes in."

"Can I help?" Chieko asked, putting Asami's hair into a low ponytail. "I can come up with a good strategy!"

Gingka flashed Tsubasa a pleading smile. Tsubasa's expression softened. "Yeah. Okay." Then to his daughter, he said "So what's the plan?"

"First, share with me what you know."

While they came up with a plan and Kenta was out training Chikara and Msaka, Masamune was sitting anxiously by the phone. "Luz? It's Masamune." He said. "I just wanted to ask you how you and Cherimoya are doing. Nothing much is happening here, so...call back at any time!" He paused. "I love you." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's with that?" Yu asked. At the time, he was doing a few stretches.

Masamune didn't answer. He waited for the phone to ring, which it did seconds later. "Hello? Luz?"

"No, we'll win!" The other line said.

"Wait. Who is this?"

"Don't you recognize me, Masamune? It's your old buddy, Chao Xin!"

"Chao Xin?!" He exclaimed loud enough for the others to hear and gather around the phone. "I haven't heard from you in a while! Of course I didn't recognize you. Last time we talked, we were competing in the tournament."

"Yeah, and you haven't gone through puberty yet!" He laughed.

Masamune rolled his eyes. "What made you want to call so suddenly?"

"It's kind of personal... Are you alone?"

Masamune looked up at the others. Gingka shook his head and waved his hands, mouthing the words "We're not here!"

Confused, he said "Yes."

"I don't know if you knew this, but I have kids."

"What? Me too! Well, I have one on the way. I was trying to contact my wife when you called."

"So you understand why I don't want this war to continue." He sighed. "I did something terrible."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"I killed Da Xian."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

Chao Xin laughed. "I knew you weren't alone! Is the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy there?"

"Yes." Masamune answered. "So are a few non-bladers." He referred to Izumi and Chieko.

"Fine. I might as well tell you all." Chao Xin cleared his throat. "Mei Mei and I have decided to leave the Baylin Temple. Da Xian has been out of control with all of the power entrusted to the winner. We want to join your side because I know your team is strong enough to beat China."

"Chao Xin..." Masamune looked up at Gingka who nodded.

"Of course we'll have you on board!" Gingka said. "Are you in Tunisia?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'll give you some information on where to meet us. You can help us with a hostage situation later."

"Alright cool!"

* * *

Night came faster than they expected. Msaka and Chikara just finished up another battle. The number of wins became even. "What are we doing wrong?" Msaka growled.

"Nothing." Kenta laughed. "You're both doing a great job! I'd say you're ready."

"Being ready isn't good enough." Chikara said. "We have to rise above everyone!"

"And there's plenty of time tomorrow." Kenta said. "Let's go."

"You go." Msaka said. "We'll train harder."

"Fine." Kenta shrugged. He stayed and watched anyway.

"Three...two...one! Let it rip!"

But as they were battling far away from the building, Shou could hear every clash. He was sleeping at the time, wincing every time he heard the clank. Every time, it got louder as they collided harder. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he gasped. Without any warning, he threw his covers off his thin body and slowly rose to his feet.

"Where? Where is it?" He asked himself. With a dash, Shou ran out of the room. He ran down the hall, out of the hotel, and into the wild.

That's when another sound went off. It was an ominous crying sound. "What is it? Where are you?" it was so familiar to him, but it was a sound he's never heard before.

He stumbled into a field of tall grass. Anything could've been on the other side. The crying got louder. His chest started to compress, causing him to double over and cough. But then he got the feeling that he wasn't alone. There was something behind him. Shou kept running despite his symptoms. He finally got out of the grass towards the howling cry.

Finally, he found it.

It was a beyblade that wobbled violently before falling over. Shou dropped to his knees next to it. "It was you." He whispered, reaching for it. "A Fang Leone 130W2D..." But something stopped him.

It was a manly figure with wild hair standing with a torch in hand. His face was covered in dirt and scars, fangs escaped his lips, his eyes stared daggers at the boy. Shou dropped to his bottom and looked up at the beast. He bent down and took the beyblade.

"Please..." Shou said to him. He couldn't tell if it was the fear or the fever holding him back, but he couldn't get himself to speak.

The man took a step towards him just as Shou was losing consciousness. As his eyes began to close, the man picked up the child and put him in his arms. The rest of the night, Shou slept. But he wasn't in his bed. That morning, he found himself under a tree in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" He asked. He wasn't able to recall anything from last night. All he remembered was the sound of the crying beyblade. "Someone, please help me!"

The man maneuvered around the trees so swiftly as if he weren't human. "Keep calm." He told him. "Don't yell."

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"The...hotel a few miles from here. I think..." The man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Please don't kill me." He still never answered.

"You shouldn't be out." He said. "Stay inside."

"But...Fang Leone 130W2D, you're a legend, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"If I'm such a legend, you should know." The man dropped him off by the front door as he thought about it.

"Fang Leone 130W2D... That means you're...!" Shou turned around and saw him gone. He wasn't walking away, he was just gone. "K...Kyoya Tategami..."


	12. Chapter 6

Kyoya

The girl knew he had nowhere to go. She noticed him coming straight from his long Beyblade journey but wondered around the city. Like a stray puppy, she let him in just for the night. "You can shower, have a nice hot meal, and a bed!" She held out a hand, but Kyoya didn't take it. Instead, he followed her to where she called home.

It was a small apartment. Everyone inside was asleep since it was eleven at night. "The shower is right this way." She said, letting him inside.

He said nothing as he took his shoes off at the door.

"So, where are you coming from?"

"Africa."

"All the way from Africa?" The girl questioned. "What were you doing all the way there?" She then noticed his launcher. "Oh…you're a blader… Have I seen you before?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, I think I saw you on TV! You're one of those – what do they call them – Legendary Bladers! Thank you so much for saving the world! By the way, my name is Jun." She opened up the bathroom and brought out a towel and a wash cloth. "Here you are! You can go ahead and use whatever. I'll bring you a change of clothes so I can clean yours."

Kyoya didn't say anything as he entered the shower.

Jun closed the door behind her and continued with her plans. Then, she waited for Kyoya in the living room with a sketchbook and pencil. Honestly, having the Legendary Blader use her bathroom excited her. After all, it wasn't every day a celebrity walked in her home.

"What is this?" She heard Kyoya say.

"I hope you don't mind, but they're my brother's." She answered. "It should hold you until your clothes are done."

"You never mentioned that he has the waist of a pencil." The boy put on the clothes anyway. It was a short-sleeved dark blue T-shirt with a white strip going across the center and a pair of brown shorts that he left unbuttoned and held together with a belt. He was almost embarrassed to walk out in someone else's clothes, but Jun insisted that he stayed.

"You wear that better than Daisuke." Jun laughed.

"I'm guessing he's your brother?" Kyoya pulled at the fabric to make sense of it.

She nodded. "Yep. Has been since I was two!" Kyoya didn't laugh at the joke. "Have a seat. Your clothes will take a while. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat or drink?"

He sat down and shrugged. "Watcha got?"

Jun dashed into the kitchen and tried her best to make something. However, the best she could do was instant ramen. The boy thanked her and started eating without making much sound. "So…how did you become a Legendary Blader? Did you earn it? Did you have to fight your way…?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Can you blame me? You're famous!"

He finished the bowl. "There's not much to talk about. There's a piece of a star in my Beyblade which makes me some kind of celebrity."

"I can disagree with you on that one. You saved the world. You saved all of our lives with that one Beyblade. To me, that's amazing."

"I guess."

"And there's always something to talk about. You just have to find the right words."

His gaze shifted to the girl. "Jun, right?" She nodded. "Are you a blader?"

"No. My brother is."

"So what do you do?"

Jun smiled and took out her sketchbook. "Check this out!" She opened it and showed him the various sketches of animals and people. None of them were colored and they were all very rough. The one that really caught his attention was one of a lion.

"Not bad."

"I have paintings too if you want to see them!" She took him by the hand. "Come on. They're in my room."

Kyoya didn't argue against it. He stood up and followed. When the girl opened the door, there were stacks of canvases leaning against the walls as well as many paintings hung. It was like an art gallery or a store.

"Am I supposed to believe you painted all of these?" He asked.

"Am I supposed to believe you traveled to Africa and back?" She retorted.

"You're funny." He said sarcastically. The boy picked up a canvas and examined it. "Impressive."

She blushed. "Thanks." Jun watched in admiration as he went through more artwork. She licked her lips and sat on her bed. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No."

"Do you have a place to sleep? You can stay here if you want."

He didn't say anything.

"I don't mind. I'm sure my parents won't…"

"It's fine." He finally said. "After I get my clothes back, I'm outta here."

"That's fair. I completely understand. You have places to go and things to do."

"Right."

"But can I ask you something?" He gave her his attention. "Can I paint you?"

His face turned to shock. "Me?" She nodded. "Why?"

She blushed again and said "I just want to capture this moment."

Kyoya stopped to consider it. There was nothing wrong with pleasing someone he could call a fan, so he said "Sure. Why not?"

She beamed as she got out her material. "Just relax." He did just that and she got started with a sketch.

"You know, most people take pictures to capture the moment." He scoffed. "Instead, you create them."

She nodded. "They last longer and mean more this way."

"Mm-hmm." He looked around at all of the art. Maybe she had a point. "But if a different Legendary Blader, like Gingka, was here, you'd rather paint them, right?"

Jun looked at him and sketched a few more lines before saying "I wouldn't say 'rather'. I'd want to paint them too. I mean, it would be nice to have Gingka here and add them to the collection, but I've wanted to paint you for a long time."

"Why?"

She shrugged and put her pencil down. "I just think you're…interesting in a beautiful, artistic way…"

Kyoya could tell that she was stumbling all over her words just to make sense. "You think I'm beautiful?" He joked.

"Yes." She answered as if it was no big deal. Jun leaned over and traced his scars with her fingers. This led to her hand gently cupping his cheek. Both of the teens were not looking at each other in the eyes. Jun quickly pulled away. "Sorry. I just want to get it done accurately."

He was speechless.

Jun finished sketching and set her pencil down. "There!" She turned the canvas around to show him. Her face was full of satisfaction.

Kyoya's eyes widened. "You did all that that fast?"

She nodded. "Let me check on your clothes before I start painting."

Kyoya looked at the clock. It was after midnight. Then, he looked back at the drawing. It was amazing to him how someone could find him worthy enough to paint a picture. And that made him feel actual appreciation. But as he was viewing the drawing, he noticed that this Kyoya was depicted differently than the way he did himself. This Kyoya looked more confident and gentle at the same time. Soft yet firm. It was the way Jun saw him even if they have only met for a few minutes.

"I gotta get out of here." He said as he started taking off the shirt he was wearing. As soon as he had it off, he turned and saw Jun standing at the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kyoya's voice cracked as he put the shirt on.

"Well, your clothes are drying now. It should take a few minutes."

He didn't say anything after that.

"I don't know… It's hard to accurately get the right picture when you don't have the right clothes on." She thought about it. "But I kind of like to see you in blue. What do you think?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't care what you do. It's your painting."

She shrugged. "I'll just do my best." Jun took out a drawer of paints and a palette as well as several different brushes. She looked back at Kyoya who was relaxing on the bed, staring back at her. "What?"

"What?"

"You're looking at me differently."

"Differently?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of cute. Do you like…?"

"Maybe it's because you have me here after midnight." He snapped at her. "I'm leaving." Kyoya stood up and grabbed his clothes from the dryer.

"Hey, wait a minute." Jun said but he ignored her. "I said wait!" She threw her hand on top of his shoulder and spun him around. "Now, I don't know what just happened, but there's obviously a problem here."

"How would you know that?" He frowned.

"I politely offered you hospitality, which you accepted. I did not keep you here. I don't care if you like to hide your feelings, but I do not want to be falsely accused. Second, if I intimidate you, say it in my face next time."

"Intimidated?" He scoffed. "Why would I be intimidated by someone who isn't a blader?"

"Because I'm demanding your respect and I'm not afraid to say it!"

Kyoya stood still. He didn't even breathe. "You're demanding respect?" He asked as if the structure of words made no sense.

"Of course I am!" She said. "It's the least you could do for taking you in. You were a stranger."

"Were?"

"You know what I mean."

He stopped. Kyoya stopped talking and started thinking. It wasn't the first time he fought for dominance in any form of interaction, but it was the first time he's done so with a female. And this fact made him fight harder.

"Well, I got what I needed. There's no reason for me to stay any longer, so I'm out of your hair."

"No, not yet." Jun pointed to his current, borrowed outfit.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, changed, and stormed out.

"Kyoya, you forgot something." Jun called after him. The moment he turned around, Jun stole a kiss. Kyoya stood there with owl eyes until she pulled away. "Will I see you again?"

He said nothing.

"Well, let me give you a number that you can reach me. Or you can visit me now that you know where I live, but I'll write that down too."

Still nothing.

Even when Jun had it all written down and handed to him, Kyoya didn't move. Long after she closed the door, he stood there. Eventually, he turned around with a scoff. "Girls."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the Legendary Blader!" Jun greeted on the streets. At the time, Kyoya was heading to the warehouse to train, but luckily for him, Jun happened to spot him. "Haven't seen you in a while. You know, since that day."

"Your brother's a blader. You should know that we're always training." He replied.

"Well, are you training now?"

"About to."

"Can I come?"

He scoffed. "Whatever." Kyoya continued on his way with Jun in tow. That is until she snuck around him and wrapped her finger around his. He pulled away as if she stung him. "What are you doing?"

She grinned. "Holding your hand." She answered. "That's what you do when you like a person."

"Who said I liked you?" He crossed his arms.

"Your lips did." She said matter-of-factly. "Admit it. You still think about it."

He didn't say anything.

"You still do, don't you?" She laughed. "How cute!"

"It's not like I haven't kissed a bunch of girls before."

She stared at him for a second before saying "You're lying. I can see it in your face."

Kyoya's eyes widened but that was later turned into anger. "Stop that!"

"Why didn't you say something? Of course I'd go on a date with you!"

"I don't do dates."

"That's fine." She said as soon as they made it to the warehouse. "I'll just watch you train and help you with whatever."

And it was what they did for a few months. She would travel with him and create obstacles, find a place to battle, and anything that would help him get stronger as a blader. But the past few days, things have slowed down, and Jun was ready to speed it up again.

Kyoya's hand slapped against his Beyblade as he finished up his training. The blader wiped his brow and sat against the wall. Jun sat down next to him and showed him the sketch of Leone she was working on.

"Good." He commented.

"Just good?"

"What did you expect?"

She looked at the drawing again. "I don't know. Maybe a fan-freakin-tastic!"

He gave in and gave her a smile. "Then it's fan-freakin-tastic." He sealed the compliment in with a kiss. The simple kiss turned into a serenade of the tongues. As the kiss lasted longer than it should have, Jun made advances towards Kyoya's clothes and tugged at the fabric. But then she pulled away.

"I want you to have me." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Let's make love."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life…" Before she could fully finish her sentence, her bra slipped away from her breasts and made its way to Kyoya's pocket. Not a single sleeve was moved.

Kyoya kissed her and ran his fingers down her back to her waistline. He tugged at her skirt and hesitated. Jun took his hand and helped him pull it down. She took off his shirt and he took of hers.

"Have you done this before?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." She kissed him again. "But it's okay. It's mine too." Jun pulled a condom out from her pocket.

He stopped. "And you're sure about this?"

"Just do whatever comes naturally."

Kyoya smiled. "If you say so."

And he did so freely. It was as if there were no consequences. But what he didn't expect was the news Jun came with a month later.

"I need to tell you something." Jun said from behind him, looking into the darkness.

Kyoya stood still with his launcher out in front, ready to aim. Sweat fell down in raindrops. "It better be important."

She nodded. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

His launcher lowered a bit, lowered some more, and completely fell to the ground. It was in that instant when he wished to have never seen her. It was a hit from reality that he didn't ask for.

"Say something." He didn't. "What do we do?"

"It has nothing to do with me…" He said in a low volume.

"No, sir!" She turned him around. "It has everything to do with you! It has everything to do with us! But I can't do it without you, so what should we do?"

He shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you think we can take care of a baby?" She asked. "I mean we're only teenagers, but do you think we can do it?"

Kyoya turned around and aimed Leone into the dark warehouse. There were several crashes, but he didn't mind. "That's up for you to decide."

She watched as the Beyblade reached the dark and came back to the light.

* * *

His son was around. He could smell it. As soon as he left Tsubasa's child at the doorstep, Kyoya went to find him. It wasn't too long until he saw him getting ready for a battle with Chikara. Kyoya stood back and watched them.

"Go, Leone!" Msaka shouted. "Roar, Leone!"

The girl laughed. "You cannot defeat me!"

Kyoya admired how far Msaka has come in his training. Even though he has never seen him battle, he knew that his son had the same burning spirit. Kyoya took a step back into the tall grass and left to train.


	13. Chapter 7

The sun started to sink as the wind rolled in. Gingka plopped to the ground after battling the children. "You guys are great!" He said. "I've never had a battle like that in a while!"

"But you still won." Chikara pouted.

"But it took everything I had. You should be proud!" Gingka stood up and picked up Pegasus. "Let's go. We have an important dinner to get ready for."

"Does this mean we have to wear ties and junk?" Msaka asked.

Gingka laughed. "No way! It's not that important. It's just between us and a few friends...and some reporters. No big deal. Besides, you don't have any of that stuff."

"Good."

"Let's go then." Chikara crossed her arms. "The faster we do this, the faster we can sleep. I haven't had a good night's sleep since we got to this country."

"Sleep does sound good right about now." Gingka said with a yawn.

"Gingka, you're so old." Msaka laughed.

Gingka and Chikara laughed too. "Oh, is that so?" Gingka asked in an old man's voice and hunching over. "Well, sonny, go and get my cane!"

When they got inside, Madoka was sitting quietly in the lobby. "Gingka." She motioned towards herself. Gingka saw her and let the kids go to their rooms on their own. "You're pretty good with those kids." She said. "Ever wish you had some?"

He shrugged, thinking about what he said to Masamune when they were drunk in his office. "I don't really have time for kids."

"That's the problem." Madoka spoke up. "We let this war get in between us. Time's running out. Yours isn't but mine is."

"Madoka..."

"Parker was all I had. We didn't even have a chance."

"What are you saying?"

Madoka faced him, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, she stood up and headed for the elevator. There were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Madoka, wait..." Gingka followed her. He got in with her, and neither said a word. As the doors closed, they remained silent. They were alone.

"I want a chance." She said. "I'm getting desperate. I'm...sorry."

"Don't be." He said. It was all he said.

The doors opened when they got to their floor. The two didn't say anything as they parted into their separate rooms. Gingka bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair as Madoka turned towards him. "Just forget I said anything." She said. "Please."

Gingka nodded and went on. But she knew what she said would stick with her.

The rest of them were scrambling to get themselves ready with the exception of Tsubasa and Shou. Shou was asleep while Tsubasa sat at his side. No one knew Shou left. Even he questioned if what happened was real. Did he really see Kyoya?

Tsubasa stroked his hair in smooth motions when Yu came in. "Aren't you getting ready?" He asked softly to not wake the child.

Tsubasa slowly turned towards him and shook his head. "No." He said. "I'll just stay here."

"Is it Mamo or Shou holding you back?" He asked.

Tsubasa didn't answer. "What am I doing wrong?" He asked. "I did this to myself. I feel terrible. I did a terrible thing, and...I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay."

"I always say to act with caution and here I am being reckless. I let the power get to me and I could've gotten Gingka and myself hurt." He said. "And for what? My son is still gone. Who knows what they're doing to him? They could be torturing him for answers. What am I supposed to do?"

"I...don't understand. Did you and Ging-ki try to find Mamo? You know where he is?"

"Not exactly." He sighed. "Aquila, help me with your brothers."

Shou sputtered a cough and fluttered his eyes. "Dad...?"

"It's okay, Shou. I'm here." He felt his forehead and cheeks. "You're still a little warm, but your fever has gone down a good deal. That's good."

"There was...a man..." The boy said.

Tsubasa gave him a quizzical look. "What man?"

"Who's he talking about?" Yu asked.

"It was...Kyoya Tategami." He said. "He was here..." He coughed again.

"Save your strength." Tsubasa told him. "Just rest, okay?"

"But Dad, he's out there. He could help…"

Tsubasa looked at Yu. "He might be there." Yu said.

Tsubasa nodded. "You're right. Tell Gingka and the others. I'll be here."

"But, Tsubasa..."

"I'm not going. Even if I did go, what use am I?"

Yu took a step back, seeing the serious look on his face. Being his friend, Yu knew he wasn't just talking about eating dinner. Tsubasa had given up. "Okay." He said, making his way to the door. "I'm...speechless, Tsubasa."

* * *

There was a crowd of paparazzi, news reporters, and cameras waiting for them. They were asking so many questions at once: What will happen next? What's your strategy? What are you having for dinner? Where's Tsubasa?

Gingka guided his group away and into their tables. Meeting them there was Yuuko and Chao Xin. "Yuuko, where have you been?" Gingka asked.

The girl smiled and kicked her feet underneath her chair. "I was at the hotel, studying with Shou." She answered. "I helped Izumi too!"

"I found her in the lobby." Chao Xin told him. "She was just running around with her beyblade spinning out of control."

She nodded. "I was trying to come up with a special move!"

Gingka sat down next to her. "Yuuko, are you serious about battling? It can be dangerous."

She nodded. "I want to fight with my dad."

"But we don't know where he is."

"I know but..." Before she could finish, a woman who was the coordinator of the event got Gingka's attention.

"Mr. Hagane, we are ready to begin." She said.

Gingka nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back." He told them.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming out tonight." The coordinator of the event said. "Tonight, we have an important speaker. Give a warm welcome to the head of the WBBA, Gingka Hagane!" Everyone began to clap.

Gingka stood at the podium, looking prestigious as the head of the WBBA should be. As soon as he put his beyblade on the surface, everyone grew silent. The man cleared his throat and adjusted the microphone. He tapped it a few times to make sure it was working.

"Fellow bladers," He started, "we have come a long way. We're here after a week of heavy training, leaving everything behind. We have nothing left to lose. We're not only fighting for our lives. We're fighting for our loved ones, for our safety, for our future. This battle will determine how we live for either the rest of our lives or until we rise again. If we don't win tomorrow, we will rise again. But that shouldn't be an issue because we will win. This war ends tomorrow.

"For those of you who have a loved one who has been captured and held for ransom by Tetsuya Watarigani or any of the Dark Nebula, I'll tell you that we are working on getting them back. We don't know exactly why this is happening, but we're getting to the bottom of it. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, make sure you're on the lookout for any suspicious behavior. Don't go out alone.

"Now, I would like to move on..." As Gingka continued his speech, Masamune got a tap on the shoulder from one of the servants.

"Excuse me, sir, you have a phone call." He whispered.

"Do you know from whom?" Masamune whispered back.

"He told me he was your father-in-law."

Masamune swallowed before getting up. He saw that Gingka noticed and gave him a smile and nod so he wouldn't worry. As Gingka continued, Masamune slipped into the front desk. "Hello?"

"Masamune?"

" _Si, hola, Papi_."

"Guess where I'm calling from!" The man said with a thick accent.

Masamune took a breath. "You aren't calling from the hospital, are you?"

"I am!" He said. "Be excited! ¡You're going to be _un papi! ¡Tienes suerte!_ "

" _Si, si_. I know I'm lucky, _pero_..." He said. "I'm still in Tunisia. The fight isn't until tomorrow. I can't be there for…"

"Do not worry. Luz is fine. She's not labor yet."

"Well, then, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important." He said. "Just a checkup. Luz has been feeling some cramps, so we're checking it out."

"Good."

"We wanted to call you before your big fight. We cheer for you! Defend your familia one last time."

Masamune smiled. " _Gracias, Papi_." He said. " _Adiós. Y…_ tell Luz I said hi and that I send my love." After he hung up, Masamune took in a deep breath. Even though he was squeezing his fist, he handed the phone back with a smile. "Thank you." He told him.

But before he went back into the dining room, something caught his eye. It was a man on a tight leash controlled by a bigger man. There were also two other guys beside them. Masamune could hardly make out who it was or where the leash held the man. All he could see were shadows coming his way. Finally, they came close enough to make out who they were.

"Where's Gingka?"

"He's in there." Masamune pointed. "He's doing a speech."

Gingka was concluding the speech when the group barged in. "And together we'll..." Gingka stopped when he saw them and gasped. Everyone turned around and saw who it was: Kyoya Tategami holding Tetsuya Watarigani by a leash with Mamoru and Yuki standing by his side. "Kyoya..." Gingka said.

The man smiled and held up the rope. "I believe we have a criminal here." He said.

"C...c...crab...!" Tetsuya sputtered. "Crabbyyyy! You wouldn't hit someone who's m...mentally ill, w...would you?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Gingka raised a brow in confusion before getting back on the mic. "Together we'll defeat the enemy. Please, enjoy your meal." He said quickly before jumping off. He rushed off the stage and made his way towards them. "What happened? Where did you come from?" Gingka asked. "Please, sit with us."

"But what do we do about Tetsuya?" Masamune asked.

"Please…spare me! I just wanted the ransom money so I can pay my medical bills. I'm trying to get help, you see, my cr…my friends."

Without saying anything, Kyoya wrapped the leash around him so he wouldn't break free. "Take him outside and let the police deal with it." He said, handing him to a random server.

"Right away, sir."

"You can't do this to me!" Tetsuya said as he was being dragged away. Suddenly, he broke free. "Scuttle away!" He bolted off before anyone can catch him.

"That's one crazy man." Gingka rolled his eyes. Then to the others, he said "Please, sit! There's plenty of room."

Kyoya nodded as Yuki and Mamoru greeted their families. Mamoru sat next to Chieko who had tears of joy. Yuuko kept her arms around her father as he sat down. Kyoya saw Msaka. His first intention was to sit down, but his son was staring daggers at him, protecting the seat. Kyoya stared back. Eventually, the boy's expression softened.

"Son." Kyoya nodded in a greeting.

"Dad..." Kyoya knelt down beside him. "You've been gone for so long."

"I have." He said.

"But why?"

"For you." He said. "Have you been training?"

He nodded. "I have. It was the hardest I've ever worked."

"Was it enough?"

He shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "No."

"Do you understand then?"

"Yes." He swallowed, trying to keep the tears in. But one escaped.

"Why are you crying? You're going soft." Kyoya sat down next to him.

Msaka kept his head low. He was embarrassed for opening up too much in front of his father. At the moment, he felt his face getting red as he tried to contain himself. But then he felt Kyoya's hand on his neck, massaging it.

"I asked you a question, Msaka. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Msaka looked up at his father's eyes to find truth. It was there as well as regret and love. Kyoya lowered his hand onto his son's back. Awkwardly, the two pulled each other closer and finally into an embrace. The two held the loving position for a while before breaking apart.

Meanwhile, Masamune sat down very shakily. "Are you okay?" Gingka asked.

"They're in the hospital." He told them. "I don't think I can do this."

"No, Masamune, you'll be okay. Don't think like that."

"I can't. I'm... I'm freaking out... I can't."

Madoka wasn't happy to see Masamune in such distress while Kyoya reunites with his son as well as Yuki and Mamoru. It reminded her of how alone she was and how she'll never know how it would be like to be in anyone's shoes. "Excuse me." She stood up and left.

"Madoka..." Gingka was about to follow her but Masamune continued.

"She'll be in so much pain while I'm on the other side of the world." He said. "I can't let her go through that alone."

Kenta came back from the bar on the other side of the room and sat down. He had a drink in hand and sipped it slowly. "What's going on?" He asked. "Is everything falling to Hell?"

Gingka didn't answer. Masamune was steadily rocking while Madoka was crying somewhere, Kyoya and Msaka weren't saying anything, and Yu was the only one eating until he began to have another paranoia episode. He threw the chicken dinner to the ground along with his drink. Gingka turned back to Kenta and gave him a smile. "Yes. I think so."

* * *

"Talk to me, Kenta." Gingka said. "Just tell me something that will lift all of our spirits."

"It'll end tomorrow." He said, taking a gulp of the drink he got from the bar. "After tomorrow, we don't have to worry about...this sorta thing. We'll be free to make our own decisions like the adults we are."

"I can't." He said. "I'm still in charge of the WBBA." Gingka smiled involuntarily. "It's hard, you know. It's very hard. I can't hold on to everyone without doubting myself. Tsubasa was smart to leave when he did."

"He's hurting. Physically and mentally." Kenta said. "If he were to continue, he'd be a wreck. He can barely handle life as it is, so he trusts you with this. He believes you can do it, Gingka."

"And look where that's gotten us. I let this war happen. I let us all go to Hell. I let beyblade go to Hell." Gingka stopped at the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Do you hear yourself?" Kenta asked. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Then maybe you can remember something." The elevator doors opened and they got inside. "Remember around when we first met. You fought against the Face Hunters, one hundred to one. The odds were against you, but you still came out on top."

"I did."

"It's the same with this. There are so many things against us, but I know we'll be victorious. But we can't if our leader is bringing us down." Gingka didn't say anything, so he continued. "We're all hurting right now. And we'll keep hurting until this is all over."

That last sentence replayed in Gingka's mind. Even after he told Kenta that he was right and excused himself into his room, he kept thinking about it. He thought about it when he got ready for bed and until he fell asleep. He thought about it when he woke up the next day. His friends were in trouble and Gingka had to help.


	14. Chapter 8

Everyone woke up at the same time. No one got up. They were all worried about what was to come. That is until someone called Gingka on the phone. He swallowed before reaching for it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hagane, someone would like to see you." The lady at the front desk said.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." Gingka hung up.

Madoka, who slept in the same room, sat up. "Who's that?"

"Someone wants to see me." He answered.

"Can I come with you?"

"You can."

After the two were dressed, they headed downstairs. Gingka saw that Madoka looked nervous, so he held her hand. "Everything will be okay."

Madoka looked up in his brown eyes. The way he held her hand was so calming. "Gingka, I need to talk to you..." Before she could finish, the elevator doors opened again.

"We'll talk later." Gingka loosened his tie before stepping out. Madoka followed him into the lobby where Nile and Da Xian sat. The men stood up. "Nile, Da Xian, I wish we were meeting in better circumstances."

Nile nodded. "I wish I could say the same."

Da Xian just nodded. Aside from his attitude, his appearance hardly changed. He had a scar on his right arm as well as his face. He also had one on his back, but no one was able to see it under the same Beylin Temple uniform. Gingka noticed that he had sweat on his brow.

"We need to discuss a few things before our battle." Nile said. "First, how did you even find out? This was supposed to be us against them." He pointed to Da Xian. "But since it was supposed to be an ambush, I guess it's a good thing you know."

"We got an anonymous call." Gingka answered, sitting down on the nearest seat.

The others sat down. "Well, that hardly answers that." Nile rolled his eyes. "There's something else. There's someone..."

Da Xian shook his head, making him stop talking. He stood up. "We fight at noon."

"Wait." Gingka commanded before they left. To his surprise, they actually waited. "Ryooshi... Is he okay? I mean, is he with you?"

Nile gave a nod. "I have him."

"His father is here."

"Ryooshi is a man now. He doesn't need his father. And even if he did, it's too late." Nile turned around and walked away.

Gingka and Madoka were left alone. "What did he mean when he said it's too late?" Madoka asked.

"Something... Something..." Gingka said. "We need to spread the word. We fight at noon at the border. Now!" Gingka rushed to the elevator.

"On it." She followed him as she took out her tiny laptop and started emailing everyone.

"Everyone, get up! We fight at noon! Get ready!" Gingka rushed down the hallway, knocking on doors and yelling. "Get ready!"

"What?" Tsubasa asked, looking at the clock. "That's a few hours away."

Asami began to weep as Chieko sat up. "Dad, are you going to fight?"

"You know I have no choice." He answered.

"Yes, you do."

Tsubasa whipped his head around at the sound of his son who was standing at the doorframe. Tears instantly filled the father's eyes as he nearly jumped out of bed and hugged him. "Mamoru, you're here! You're safe!" He finally let go. "But how? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Are you hungry? Did they starve you? What did they do to you?"

Mamoru laughed. It was the first time he's genuinely laughed in a while. "Dad, calm down! You're sounding like Mom!"

"Can you blame me?" He smiled. "I was afraid."

"But I'm here now, and I can fight in the battle."

"Mamo!" Asami cheered, running to him.

"Morning, kiddo." He said, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa frowned at the idea. "No, you can't fight." He said.

"Why not?"

"And let you get kidnapped again? I don't think so. I'm fighting with Eagle."

"But, Dad, you're..."

"My back is fine."

"No, I mean, you're under the Dark Power." Mamoru said. "I heard what happened, and it sounds pretty dangerous."

Tsubasa stopped talking. His lips were sewn shut. They were even piercing each other to a point where there was no color. Mamoru put Asami down and she ran away. "Who told you?"

"I heard it. You were not too far away from where I was. You were screaming and Gingka was worried. It was scary." He explained.

On the last word, Tsubasa felt his heart palpitate. It was starting again. "No..." Tsubasa said. "I am your father. You are my son. I said you are staying here, and that's final!" His heart palpitated again. "Do...you...understand me?"

Mamoru's eyes widened at the strict behavior. His father was being so forceful. "Chieko, go take Asami and get breakfast." He told them. As soon as the girls left, he continued talking to Tsubasa. "Dad, I don't think you should go out there. Not like this."

"No. I can and I will!" Palpitation. "And I will not lose! I will defeat anyone who's getting in my way, even you! Got it?" Another palpitation. This time, he dropped to his knees, holding his heart.

"Dad!" Mamoru dropped next to him and gave his support. "Dad, what's the matter? What's wrong?" He asked. "Somebody help!"

Tsubasa, then, grabbed his son around his neck. He wasn't choking him yet, but he had a firm grip. "Do not get in my way!" He said in a dark voice. It didn't even sound like him. "I will win! I can't lose!" He stood up. "Eagle...!"

Before he could grab the bey, Cosmic Pegasus zoomed in and hit it out of the way. Gingka stood at the door as the beyblade came back to him. "Tsubasa."

"Gingka!" He fumed.

"We've been through this before." He said. "You can fight it."

"This is none of your business!" Tsubasa yelled.

"You nearly choked your son!" Gingka raised his voice. "Does that even sound like you?"

He didn't reply.

Mamoru picked up Earth Eagle. "Dad, this isn't like you."

Finally, Tsubasa calmed down. "I am doing this for you." He told Mamoru. "I did not mean for this to happen. You have a full life ahead, and I don't want this war to affect it."

"Tsubasa has a point." Gingka said. "I know you might want to fight in his place, but in a situation like this, we're counting on you to stay here."

"Sure. Let the younger kids fight for me."

"They had more training than you." Gingka told him.

Mamoru gave the beyblade to his father. He didn't question anything after that. He just left.

"What's happening to me, Gingka?" Tsubasa stayed on his knees, looking towards the floor.

"You're just stressed." He said.

"Still, that's no excuse for the way I acted. I couldn't control it."

Gingka helped him to his feet. "It's not your fault. It's been a while since you've been in this situation. We haven't been in a team for a while." He said. "Lately, you've just been fighting for yourself and your family. But it's different now. We're going to end things today."

Tsubasa looked up at him. "They will. I'll make sure of it." He squeezed Eagle in his hand.

Meanwhile, Mamoru went into Shou's room. The younger boy opened his eyes and saw his older brother standing there. "Mamoru...?" He smiled.

Mamoru nodded. "It's me." He said. "How are you feeling?"

Shou sighed. He hated when people asked him that. He never knew what to say so he didn't say anything.

"Are you resting enough?" Shou nodded. "Well, I came in here because I needed your help, but I don't know if you can get up to do it."

Shou sat up. "I can. What do you need help with?"

Mamoru dug in his pocket and took out a few beyblade parts. "I need to fight but Dad took Eagle. Can you fix this bey up?"

Shou examined the pieces from a safe distance. "This bey... Where did you find it?"

"It was in the warehouse I was in. There were pieces everywhere. I just grabbed what I found. All of the parts are there, right?"

Shou took a second look. "You have everything but the performance tip."

"Damn. Where do I find a performance tip?"

Shou smiled. "I know someone." He said. "Do you mind calling for her? Her name is Yuuko. She should be around."

Mamoru went out and did just that. And, like clockwork, she popped up. "Hi there!" She greeted.

"Yuuko, this is my brother, Mamoru. Mamoru, this is my friend, Yuuko. She likes to work with custom beys." Shou introduced. "Yuuko, we need a performance tip. Do you have any?"

She nodded. "Plenty!" The girl dug into her pocket and took out a handful of performance tips. "What kind do you need?"

Mamoru looked at her with confusion. "What kind?" He then gave the look to his brother.

"You chose." Shou said as his brother gave the Beyblade to her.

Yuuko gave each part a good look and sat them down at the nearest table. "This bey is pretty generic." She said. "Heat Raven 145 with no performance tip. Otherwise, it's a balance type." She sorted out the tips. "This semi-flat should do wonders! It'll increase your defense for that perfect balance." Yuuko put the beyblade together. "There!" She handed it to Mamoru. "You are now partners with Heat Raven 145SF!"

"If I were you, I'd test it out as soon as possible. Your fight is in a few hours." Shou told him.

Mamoru nodded. "Thanks, guys. I won't let you down." He held the beyblade close to him.

"You're not thinking of battling when your dad said not to, are you?" They all turned to Madoka who was standing by the door. "If you are, you're going to need the right equipment. Follow me."


	15. Chapter 9

Noon was getting close. No time was wasted to get everyone inside the jeep to get to the border. There were others already there, getting ready. Msaka was sitting quietly as they came closer to the destination. "Ryooshi's out there. He's not on our side." He told his father.

"Then whose side is he on?" Kyoya asked.

The jeep pulled to a halt. "We're here." Masamune announced, putting the car in park.

Everyone got out and looked around. There was no stadium around. Msaka pointed out in front of them. "There he is. It's Benkei." He waved at him very excitedly.

* * *

 _"Kids! Uncle Benkei's here!" Jun announced._

 _A bouncing toddler came around the corner as fast as his legs can carry him. "Ben-Ben!" He scurried right into the man's arms._

 _Benkei lifted him. "Msaka, you're getting bigger every day!" He said. "Where's the other little one?"_

 _The 10-year-old snuck inside, playing with his fingers bashfully. "Hi, Uncle Benkei."_

 _"What brings you here?" Jun asked. "Do you want to have dinner with us? We were just about to sit down."_

 _Benkei set the child down. "I wanted to see how you and the kids are doing since Kyoya left."_

 _She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I feel like it's me. It's my fault he left."_

 _"Don't say that!" He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a deep squeeze. "Kyoya just needs some time to figure out things. I know for a fact that he loves you and the kids, and he'll never just abandon you without saying so. So while he's gone, I'm offering my full service to help the family in any which way possible!"_

 _She smiled. "Then stay with us. I'm sure the kids will love to have you around." Jun took his hand and guided him inside the home._

* * *

Kyoya looked at where his son was pointing. Benkei was, in fact, standing around until he saw him and the others. "Kyoya pal!" He waved his arms and headed their way. Someone decided to follow.

"Look who it is!" Kenta said happily.

"Hey Benkei!" Gingka called.

Behind Benkei was a lady with red hair and a scarf. She looked familiar to the others, but at the same time, she looked like a stranger. "Long time no see." She said.

"Um...do we know you?" Gingka asked for everyone.

"Guys it's me." She said. "It's me, Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" They all asked.

She nodded. "This is just a wig. You see...cancer took my hair." She was a bit embarrassed to admit it. "But I'm okay now." She added.

"Great!" Gingka cheered. "So what now?"

"We wait." Madoka said.

Gingka crossed his arms. "You know, we've never discussed the rules of the battle."

Kyoya scoffed. "This is war. There are no rules except to defeat the enemy."

Masamune nodded. "It's eat or be eaten now."

Kyoya got out his launcher and put it in position. "They're coming."

"What? Now?" Gingka asked as he and everyone else did the same. "But where's the rest of our team?"

"Forget them!" Tsubasa said. "It's too late!"

"I think I see them!" Chikara smiled to herself. She was unbelievably confident that the war will end in her favor. After all, she had the strongest left rotating beyblade.

And like she said, there was a huge crowd, or mob to be more accurate, of angry bladers. They swarmed in with their launchers out. Another giant mob came from behind, screaming and getting their beyblades ready. Everyone met in the center, no one moving or making a noise.

Gingka saw Da Xian standing next to Chi-yun. The smaller man didn't change, but Da Xian looked so different. He wasn't the same man. Neither was Nile, who was on the other side of the triangle. He was gripping his launcher very forcefully; almost too forcefully. It was as if he was scared. But why would he be?

Tsubasa noticed this too. Nile had the same anxious look Ryooshi had when the B-Pit exploded. The same went for Da Xian. As he thought about it, he noticed that all three of them had scars on their faces. He knew it couldn't have been just a coincidence.

"Three...!" Masamune shouted.

"Two...!" More people said.

"One! Let it rip!" Everyone yelled as they launched.

Yu had Libra circle around the place to find his first opponent. But then he remembered what Kyoya said. This was a war. There were no rules. "Libra! Sonic Wave!" He shot three men's beyblades away. "Who's next?" He said. "I can do this all day!"

"Dark Bull Uppercut!" Benkei started flinging beyblades left and right.

As the rest of them battled, Tsubasa snuck away to find Madoka. Eventually, he found her inside the jeep they rolled in. She was on her laptop, taking notes of all the different types of beyblades being used. Tsubasa climbed in on the other side. "How's it going?" Madoka asked.

"There's something wrong. I just can't see what it is." He answered.

"Then how do you know?"

"Look." He pointed to Nile. "It's in his face. He's anxious for some reason and he has those scars. It's the same with Da Xian and Ryooshi."

"Do you think there's something behind it?" She asked. "Maybe he's just worried about the battle."

"Of course he is, but no one could be that worried. He looks like he fears for his life. It's the same way Ryooshi was when the B-Pit was destroyed. He even rejoiced that he was alive."

Madoka gasped. "You don't think..."

Before she could finish, Gingka opened the door. "Tsubasa, what are you doing? There's a battle we have to fight! Madoka, you need to go. It's too dangerous."

"Gingka, listen." Madoka told him. "There is someone or something trying to kill us."

"What?" There was an explosion right behind them, blowing sand and dirt everywhere.

"Da Xian, Nile, and Ryooshi are in on it. We have to find out what's going on." Tsubasa said.

"I'll find them and see what's up." Gingka said.

"Gingka, I doubt that they would just tell you." Madoka said.

"You're right." Gingka thought about it, but another explosion interrupted him. "I can't think with all this. I'm going back over there. You guys go back to the warehouse. Take Mamoru with you. He probably knows his way around."

"No, he's strong enough to fight in my place." Tsubasa said.

"But I suggest you take him with you. It'll give you guys the chance to battle together." He gave him a smile.

Tsubasa smiled back. "You're right." He said. "I'll find him."

* * *

They rode off into the desert, leaving the battle behind. So far, no one saw them leave, which was good. The last thing they needed was for someone to follow or fight them.

"There it is." Mamoru pointed to the building.

Madoka sped up the car and pulled to a stop. "Tetsuya kept you here?" She asked as they all got out. "From what I've been told, it seemed a lot bigger."

"That's how it is on the outside," Mamoru told her, "but it's much bigger inside." He put his beyblade in place and got ready to fight.

"Remember, son, don't just rush in." Tsubasa said.

"I won't rush in." He began to whisper. "I just want the element of surprise on my side."

"Good thinking." Tsubasa got ready.

The three moved carefully and swiftly into the building. So far, nothing was there. It was just as dark with no signs of light or life. Finally, Madoka found a light switch and turned it on. "No one's here." She said.

"Maybe they're all out in that battle." Tsubasa said.

"Bad move." Mamoru whispered. "Leaving this place unguarded wasn't smart."

"Maybe it isn't unguarded." Madoka pointed out.

"Let's keep moving." Tsubasa found the door and went into the main hallway. All of the memories from that night came back to him. He remembered his back going out, Gingka holding him back, losing his son. It was haunting him. But it shouldn't. His son was there with him.

"Dad, stay focused, okay?" Mamoru snapped him out of his trance.

"Right." He whispered back. His heart was pounding, anticipating what would happen next. What if he had another episode? What if someone takes Mamoru again? What if the three of them don't make it out alive?

Snapping him back to reality, the sound of footsteps was making its way closer to them. "Hide!" Madoka shouted in a whisper. The three ran into the nearest room that wasn't locked. They ended up traveling down the hall several feet. Unfortunately for Tsubasa, it was the same closet he blacked out in.

While they were hiding, they heard the footsteps coming closer. The person's boots clunked as he walked by. With every step, Tsubasa could feel his heart pound in his throat. The clunking stopped right in front of the door. Mamoru got his beyblade ready slowly and carefully. Madoka calmly waited. She knew whoever was there was going to disappear eventually. Tsubasa held his breath. His heart pounded in his ears. He swallowed, but the pounding was still there.

Finally, the person knocked on the door. Then he did it twice and a third time. Eventually, he left. The clunking boots disappeared. They waited a while before opening the door where Tsubasa could breathe again.

"I need to remain calm." He said to himself.

"Dad..."

"I'm getting a strong signal this way." Madoka pointed the way.

Mamoru naturally led the way, moving in the same careful, swift fashion followed by the others. Meanwhile, the battle was getting intense as beyblades were getting thrown everywhere as well as the bladers. Masamune fell to the ground with a thud next to Blitz Striker. He picked up the beyblade and got it back in position. "I may be down, but I'm not out." He said.

Nile stood in front of him. "Let's see if you've improved since our last battle."

Masamune stood up and took his stance. "I have."

"Then let's go!"

"Let it rip!" They began. But as they were battling, Masamune noticed Nile watching his back every so often.

"Yo, Nile!" He said. "Your battle is right in front of you."

Nile looked back to Ryooshi who was battling another man.

"Nile!"

He gasped. He gulped and fixed his eyes on the battle. "G...go! Horuseus!"

"Dude, you're slipping." Masamune said, beginning to get angry. "Fight me like a man! I'm giving up too much to be here!"

Nile looked back again and then down at his feet. "Horuseus..."

"Nile!" He calmed down. "Is...is something wrong?"

"N...no... I..." Another explosion went off. Masamune didn't flinch while Nile ducked to the ground.

Masamune walked over to him and held out his hand. Nile hesitated before accepting it. "Nile, what's going on?"

The question made him start to sweat. He had the option to tell him everything and release everything off of his shoulders, but it would be more trouble than it's worth. "No, no. Just..." But resisting was getting harder, especially with Masamune's honest eyes and Kyoya within earshot. "Just...run! Run! Get out of here! Your life is in danger! We all are! Everybody, run!"

As Nile yelled, the battle slowly came to a stop. Everyone started asking questions, but Nile could only hear Masamune. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dammit! I told you to run! This place could blow at any minute!" Without further warning, the massive crowd began to run. The only ones staying behind were Gingka and his team.

"Masamune, get out of here while you can." Nile told him.

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what you know. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Just go."

While Masamune debated whether or not to investigate it further, something else was holding Kyoya back as well. He had Msaka in one hand when someone grabbed his other arm. Kyoya turned around with a growl only to see his son. Instead of questioning why his oldest was still there and not running for safety, Kyoya knew what it was all about.

"Msaka, go with them." He told him. "Benkei will take care of you."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What are you saying?"

"Listen to Dad." Ryooshi told him. "This is between the two of us. Go with Benkei and take care of Mom."

Msaka just stood there. How could he move? After just reuniting with his father, he could lose him again. Instead of waiting, Ryooshi got ready for another battle. "Three!"

"Two..."

"One! Let it rip!" As soon as the match started, Msaka ran.

"I thought he'd never leave." Ryooshi mumbled to himself.

"Now you can focus on this." Fang Leone attacked with plenty of power.

"Come on, Leone!" Ryooshi shouted.

With the anger in their eyes, it was as if two ferocious lions were fighting for their pride. Their paws swung at each other left and right as their beys clashed. Sparks began to explode in amazing lengths. Ryooshi continued to stare daggers while Kyoya began to smirk.

"What are you smiling for?" Ryooshi barked.

Kyoya chuckled. "You." He said.

"What?!" He yelled.

Louder, Kyoya said "I'm smiling at you." He paused. "You are my son. There's no denying that. You have the same strong determination. You even think you can beat me."

"I can."

"You won't." He interrupted. "And this is why. You have no morals. You've betrayed everyone you love, and for what? Money? Fame?"

Ryooshi shook his head.

"Revenge? You didn't want Daddy to leave so you turned your back on the world?"

"You left all of us! Mom is dying...!"

"And you have to be an idiot for leaving her!" Kyoya's voice boomed, leaving Ryooshi speechless. "I know I was wrong. But I at least thought you would be able to take care of her and your brother until he's old enough to do the same. But I was wrong for that too. I didn't know we spoiled you. Of course, we gave you everything you wanted!"

"I am not spoiled! I...I'm just..."

"Just what?" He snapped. "Ryooshi, you need to learn to be a man!" Fang Leone came in for another attack, but Heat Leone defended itself.

"No! You're wrong!" Suddenly, Ryooshi did what no other blader has done. He bolted through the beys to the other side. Kyoya didn't move. Ryooshi threw himself at his father and tackled him to the ground. The beyblades clashed with great force at the same time. Heat Leone tried to push Fang Leone out of the way as Kyoya held a fighting Ryooshi by the wrists.

Finally, Kyoya pinned Ryooshi down. Fang Leone pinned Heat Leone to a rock. Sparks were shooting in all directions. "It isn't me you want to fight with." He told him. "But you have every right to be angry at me."

"You're wrong about me." Ryooshi said. "You don't even know me!" He pushed himself out of Kyoya's grasp. Heat Leone pushed himself away from its situation. "You don't know anything!" He went in for another punch. His beyblade zoomed in for another attack.

Just as quickly, Kyoya blocked it with one hand as his Leone stood still and absorbed the shock. Ryooshi gasped, not taking his fist back. His Leone kept spinning and pressing against its opponent. "I know more than you think." Kyoya said. Ryooshi attempted a second punch. Heat Leone clashed another time. However, Kyoya and Fang Leone blocked the attacks just like before.

"I know that you're just like me." Kyoya continued. "You have such an urge to be the strongest that you will find any way to get there; even if it meant destroying everything you care about. Even putting your own beyblade at risk. I know you didn't have that Heat Leone for long. You never bonded with it."

"I...!"

"Be quiet!" Kyoya yelled. "You have no business talking to me right now! You, Ryooshi, are ungrateful! This bey of yours has probably gotten you farther than anyone would even bother with, and you never even bothered to bond with it. And you know what? I was the same way. But there's one thing that you did that I'd never do." Fang Leone finally countered with his final smash. "Never turn your back on a battle."

Ryooshi gasped as he saw Heat Leone lifeless on the ground. He fell to his knees and picked up the beyblade. The man couldn't even look up at his father after that. He didn't even feel like a man; he felt more like a boy. He was too ashamed. "I...I'm...sorry..." All of the anger and painful memories were now nothing compared to how he felt at the moment.

"Stand up." Kyoya commanded. Ryooshi did what he was told. "Let's go."

"Dad..." He hesitated to move. "I need to tell you something."

"It needs to wait."

"It can't. It's really important."

Kyoya didn't stop. "More important than our lives? Didn't you hear Nile? This place is going to blow."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Ryooshi followed him.

"Dammit, just run and talk!"

"Nile is going to die."

"What?!" Kyoya finally stopped.

Ryooshi nodded. "He gave away a secret from the Dark Nebula. Now they're going to kill him. He's held against his will. Some other guys are too."

Even though he knew he had to leave and keep his son safe, the news kept Kyoya still. He was flashing back to the first time he met Nile. It was hard to swallow the huge dose of reality that things have changed. They weren't wild kids in Africa anymore.

"Dad, I'm sorry..."

"Let's get out of here." Kyoya began running again. Even though he was going as fast as he could, the heavy feelings made him slow down.

"But I..."

"Ryooshi, you have nothing to apologize for. There's nothing you can do. Now let's go."

Ryooshi took a breath, wanting to spill everything. But after a match with his father, he wasn't ready to give anything up. He continued to walk and bite his tongue.

When the Tategami men finally caught up to the others, everyone was gathering around an unfamiliar focal point. The closer they got, the more they could hear a man screaming. Kyoya knew it had to be Nile and pushed his way through the crowd followed by Ryooshi. That's when they saw Nile on the ground, squirming like a snake and holding his head.

"Nile!" Kyoya called out, but he didn't get near him. He was balling his fist, not knowing what to do or how to handle it.

"Get him out!" Nile yelled. It was a scream of pain, but it was structured enough to give meaning. "Get him out!" He pointed to Ryooshi.

Everyone turned to the man who was fighting tears. Kyoya turned back to Nile. "Get him out of what?"

"Dark...Nebula!" Everyone gasped. "They're back! They're...killing me! They'll kill...you all! Es...specially...you!" He pointed to Ryooshi again.

"Dad, I'm sorry... I didn't want this to happen."

Kyoya kept his eyes on Nile who was writhing and screaming. "Take them down! Please!" He stopped. Blood was coming out of his ears and mouth. With his last bit of strength, he smiled and said "Make beyblade fun again." Nile stopped jerking his body. His limbs slowly stopped twitching.

Nile died.

The women and children looked away, men removed their hats. Kyoya watched. Ryooshi was wide eyed. It could've been him. It could still be him. He looked at his father as well as everyone, especially Gingka.

"Kyoya?" Gingka nearly whispered.

Kyoya saw his sons standing beside Gingka. Ryooshi started sobbing lightly. He was next and he knew it. "I'm sorry." He said. "I thought they had you, so I let them take me. I didn't know it would end like this."

Kyoya heard his twenty-one-year-old sobbing as he saw Nile's lifeless body. The sound and picture was enough to make him go crazy. If it wasn't Nile, it could be Ryooshi. He knew that. It was enough to make him snap. So he did.

He roared in intense rage and pushed everyone out of his way. He used every single tired muscle in his body to plunge through the deserted beach.

"Kyoya, wait!" Gingka called, running after him. "Come on, guys!"

The team from Japan ran off with him. Even though they were afraid, they knew the end was near. Things were getting closer. But first, something got in their way. There was an explosion like Nile predicted. It was huge enough to throw them to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?"Gingka asked.

Kyoya got up first with his right arm bleeding, and he continued to trudge on. The others had no choice but to follow.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Kenta asked.

"He's this way. I can smell it." Kyoya grumbled.

As he journeyed on, he barely paid attention to the others. Ryooshi was traveling farther behind, too ashamed to be within close distance of Kyoya. He didn't even look up from his feet. The moment he does, he would have the urge to tell everyone something they shouldn't know. But he felt like he had to say something to ease the tension.

"Dad..."

"I don't want to hear it!" He growled. "I don't want to hear anything from you!"

Ryooshi frowned in sadness. It wasn't too long until it turned into anger. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself. Kyoya would never be that way. There was no reason his son should be the same. Raised in the wild, he was the prince of beasts.

Ryooshi pushed passed the others and in front of Kyoya. The man didn't say a word as the son led the way. This was mostly because he didn't want to admit that he needed a lead, but it was also because of newfound respect for the boy. Kyoya knew it took courage for Ryooshi to face his weakness, whether it being his father or his tongue.


	16. Chapter 10

Ryooshi

Three men gathered in a dark secluded area. One was quiet while the others made a fuss. A curious Ryooshi made his way closer to the group.

"This is the only way." One said. "It's your mission, Nile, to find a way to shut the B-Pit down."

"I can't do that." Nile said. "I won't…!"

"Ah-ah! Remember the deal! You can't afford to say no to the Dark Nebula!"

"Dark Nebula?" Ryooshi crept closer. "Are you the infamous Dark Nebula that my father talks about?"

The man in the suit smirked. "Your father, you say? And who is this father of which you speak?"

"Kyoya Tategami. Is he here?"

He licked his lips. "You want your father back?" The boy nodded. "Well, I need you to do something for me first."

"Don't!" Nile exclaimed.

"Anything." Ryooshi agreed anyways.

"Come with me."

* * *

Ryooshi heard the ticking in his head as he led the group to the base. It was only a matter of time, he felt, until it went off and he dies. During most of the trip, he kept his mouth shut and his mind clear.

"Are we getting close?" Gingka asked.

He nodded and pointed to the building. Gingka recognized it from the stakeout with Tsubasa. They quietly went through the halls, dodging anyone that would stop them. Then they came across a door.

"Here…" Ryooshi stopped speaking and pointed to it.

Gingka and the others got ready for the biggest battle they might ever face. Behind the door was the man responsible. Defeating this one man will change the world drastically. Knowing that made the anticipation harder to bear.

Finally, the door opened a crack. Gingka instantly put away his launcher and took out his badge from the WBBA, but no one was on the other side. "Gingka Hagane, head of the WBBA." He introduced. "We need to talk to the one responsible."

The door opened up wider to reveal an older man. He had black and gray hair with thick glasses and a beard. The man straightened his tie before asking delicately "What can I do for you?"

"Back up, gramps." Masamune said. "We're in the middle of business. Who's responsible for this?"

"Gingka!" Someone called. Gingka turned around and saw Madoka with Tsubasa and Mamoru. "Gingka, it's him!" She said.

"It's Dr. Ziggurat!" Tsubasa said.

The others gasped and took another look at the old man. That's when the features started to make sense. "You're right." Masamune said.

"What even brings you here?" Gingka asked. "We already defeated you. Do you want another beating?"

Ziggurat laughed. "It's just like you kids to jump to conclusion. You actually think I have anything to do with this abomination?"

"So...who the hell is responsible?" Masamune raised his voice.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Ryooshi?" Ziggurat pointed a skinny, shriveled finger.

Everyone looked back to Ryooshi who didn't say a word. Instead, he pointed back.

"Dr. Ziggurat, stop playing games!" Kyoya yelled.

"He's not." Gingka told them. "He must be under the same thing. If he says too much, he'll die too."

"Too?" Madoka, Tsubasa, and Mamoru asked.

"Who else died?" Tsubasa asked.

"It was Nile." Masamune said.

"This bastard killed him." Kyoya accused. "He just doesn't want to admit it. But I'll kill you anyway!"

Kyoya lunged forward, but Gingka stopped him. "Stop, Kyoya!"

"What are you going to do? Fight an old man?" He laughed.

"You won't talk. What choice do we have?" Kyoya argued.

"He's not who we're after." Chikara said. "His work involves beyblades, so he isn't trying to get rid of us all."

"You think that's what this war's about?" Kenta asked.

"It makes sense." Madoka gasped. "Whoever did this knew Gingka would want everyone to gather in one place to end it all. That's just what he or she wanted."

"Fine then." Masamune pushed passed Dr. Ziggurat. "I'll just get rid of what I can. Let it rip!" The beyblade bounced all over the furniture and paperwork, destroying everything it touched.

The doctor gasped and nearly through a fit. "You're wrecking everything, you stupid kid! These were part of my independent studies!"

"Well, you should've said something, you old bat!" Masamune yelled back.

Gingka crossed his arms. "So we know that Dr. Ziggurat is innocent and working for the bad guy?" He said. "I don't understand."

"He must be lying." Yu said.

"Did you ever stop to think that – who you would call – 'the bad guys' are yourselves?" Dr. Ziggurat pondered.

"What are you talking about, Ziggurat?" Gingka frowned.

"You so-called 'bladers' are obsessed over who's the best. You never stopped to think about the consequences. And if it's not the best, you are thinking of the worst, taking them down one by one. That is why countries fight. It's either to build or destroy with you. You never thought about the repercussions of the other bladers' spirit or their self esteem. And what about their beyblades? You have these small things with immense power, and what do you do with them? Destroy, maim, wreck… And for what? To repair them to destroy them and lives again."

"So you did this to kill us all so we can't do any more damage. Is that it?" Kenta asked.

"No, better!" Ziggurat continued. "I decided to let you guys do the dirty work. But since you figured it out, I'm going to have to do something else to keep you quiet, don't I?" He took out a small, thin device and slid a finger across it. Then, Ryooshi fell to his knees with all of his hard and heavy weight. He gripped his head and started screaming.

"Ryooshi!" Msaka gasped. He dropped down next to him. "Fight it! You can't go!"

"Stop doing this!" Kyoya commanded.

Ziggurat chuckled and slammed the door, closing himself in his office.

"Damn him!" Kyoya yelled, pounding the door.

"Kyoya..." Gingka spoke up. "Kyoya, stop."

"Why the hell would I stop? My son is dying at the hands of that bastard and I can't do anything about it!" He kept pounding.

"And what are you going to do? Kyoya, you have to..."

Kyoya abruptly turned around and got into Gingka's face. "You don't know what I have to do! You don't know anything! Last I checked, you couldn't take care of a child let alone an entire world organization! So quit bossing me around!"

Gingka clinched his jaw and fists. "That's where you're wrong." He said. "If you were ever around, you would see that I've been taking care of your youngest son for weeks while you were off doing God knows what. Also, I can run the WBBA. It's just a process that I have to go through. But at least I didn't run. I didn't give up."

"Who says I did?" Kyoya growled. "You think you have it all together..."

"I know I don't..."

"...so what are you going to do about my son?"

Gingka quickly took out his launcher and beyblade. Then, he knocked on the door. "Dr. Ziggurat," he took a deep breath, "we surrender."

"What?!" They all asked.

"What choice do we have?" He asked them.

"Fighting back." Masamune said.

"But Ryooshi would die." Gingka said as Dr. Ziggurat came to the door.

"I see you made your decision." He smiled.

Gingka nodded. He handed him his equipment. "That's all of it."

"And the others?" The doctor questioned.

"The decision to give up their belongings is strictly theirs. I have no right to force them into giving anything up. But I believe my bey should be enough." Gingka said.

Masamune took it into consideration that Gingka might know what he was doing. And if he didn't, he didn't want his friend to be alone without a beyblade. He took out his launcher. "I'll give you mine too."

Kyoya couldn't believe they were giving up something worth fighting for so easily. He also couldn't believe the sacrifice they were making for his son. It wasn't their son on the line. But he couldn't find it in himself to give it up. Giving up was never easy for him. The others had no trouble. Even Msaka and Chikara gave their beyblades to Dr. Ziggurat.

"Great. Excellent!" Dr. Ziggurat cheered. "Now it's over." He took out the device and turned it off. Ryooshi was still alive but he was bleeding from the nose and gasping heavily.

Even though he said it was over, Gingka felt incomplete. They all did. But Chikara was the first to ask "When are we gonna get those back?"

"Never." Kenta said after Ziggurat left.

"Damn right!" Kyoya roared. "What the hell did you expect to happen? Ziggurat to just give them back? You screwed up, Hagane." He turned around. "Boys! Let's go."

The two Tategamis followed their father with Gingka not too far behind. "I'm not done yet!" Kyoya stopped walking. "I still have a plan. I just need time."

Kyoya stood with gripped fists. He didn't say anything. He just stood for a while longer until he continued on.

Gingka watched him leave and was suddenly soaked in his anger. Kyoya was digging himself deeper into his tough skin. Usually, it was the other way around. Usually, Kyoya was left short. But Gingka was the one to let them down. At the moment, Gingka had a choice: admit that he never had a plan after this failure, or take matters in his own hands and figure out where they were going.

But in this moment, he walked in the opposite direction, bolting out of the building. "Gingka!" The others followed him.


	17. Chapter 11

Walking out in deserted beaches, Gingka felt the sand shifting beneath him. It was warm and dry. Very dry. "Gingka!" He heard voices call as he fell to his knees. He didn't even turn to see who was talking.

"Finally, we found you." Masamune said, running up next to him.

"We were worried." Madoka said.

"Why did you come here?" Gingka asked, looking down at the sand.

Masamune blinked. "Madoka just said we were worried..."

Gingka sat down, grabbed a chunk of sand, and spilled it into a pile. He did it repeatedly. "I just want to be alone."

"We are alone!" Masamune sat down.

Madoka carefully sat down, avoiding any flashes from her pencil skirt. "Well, technically, yes. But what he means is that you don't have to be alone. We're here for you. We all are."

"But I just want to be alone with my thoughts." He said.

Masamune waited a few seconds before saying "Time's up! Now we are going to help you."

"Look, we may not have our beyblades, but it doesn't mean we should give up." Madoka said, pulling out her tiny laptop. "If I can recall, we have more allies out there. Some are even closer than you think."

"Right!" Masamune agreed, leaning closer to him. "You know," he said more intimately, "he may have our beyblades, but he doesn't have our bladers' spirit."

Madoka frowned at Masamune's behavior. Then, she put her arm around Gingka's shoulders. "That's right. We can still beat this!"

"You're right. You both are." Gingka stood up. "I'm really glad you came to talk to me. I appreciate it."

"Great!" Masamune sprung up. "Now to think of a plan. Just you and me!"

"What? No!" Madoka shouted. "That is a bad idea!" The woman got up and ran after them, hoping they would heed her warning.

"I already have someone in mind." Gingka said as he headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"What? Her?" Masamune asked as the adults stared down at Chieko Otori.

"Don't underestimate her, Masamune." Gingka told him. "She may be young, but she's really smart. Did you forget who her father is?"

Chieko nodded. "I can help, but we'll need a few more hands now that Kyoya and his family aren't joining us."

"No problem! Leave it to me!" Masamune volunteered. "As the number one publicist in the world, I'll get the word out quickly!"

"Since when were you a publicist?" Madoka asked.

"Since forever!" He flipped out his cellphone and started dialing.

"Okay, Ko Ko." Yu turned to the girl. "What do we do?"

She looked over at Masamune who left, talking to someone. "Okay. This is what we're going to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tategamis spent the night at the father's camp. Kyoya still fumed over the recent events while the two boys sat around the fire. No one said a word. It was normal for Msaka, but it was tearing Ryooshi apart. Finally, he said "Dad, are you going to talk to us?"

"What is there to talk about?" He asked.

"You can…I don't know…start yelling at me for getting us in this mess." He sighed, looking down in defeat.

Kyoya's eyes squinted as he turned back at him. "Ryooshi, look at me."

Even though it was hard to look a guy in the eye when he was whittling at a piece of wood, Ryooshi did what he was told.

"In the eye, boy." He did. "What you did was completely stupid. You know better than to leave your sick mother and abandon your brother to find something or someone you truly care about." Msaka and Ryooshi were about to say something, but Kyoya interrupted. "But, that is what makes you my son. Doing reckless things just to make sure you're the best or victorious or whatever is what I've taught you. But what I didn't teach you is why. Why did I leave you to train?"

"Because of Gingka, right?" Msaka asked. "You had to beat him because…"

"Because he humiliated you when you were a teenager." Ryooshi finished.

"I mean after that."

"Because you wanted to defeat the Legendary Bladers." Msaka answered.

"After that."

They were quiet.

"You weren't around yet, Msaka, but I left Ryooshi when he was very young. He couldn't have been any older than one. I was only sixteen. Do you know how hard it is to raise a child at sixteen?" They shook their heads. "It was hard. Jun dropped out of college and we were both working all of the time. But the worst part was…Jun grew up and I didn't. I wasn't used to the real world outside of Beyblade. At least when I was in Africa, I had the freedom to grow and learn and become a man."

"So you left to grow up?" Ryooshi finished.

Kyoya nodded. "It was something I had to do. If I didn't do it then, Ryooshi could've been raised by a woman and a child. It sounds pretty ridiculous, right?" He let out a little laugh.

"But you left Mom alone." Ryooshi added.

"She's a strong woman. But I knew she couldn't handle two kids alone. Not then anyways."

"But you were gone for so long…" Ryooshi sighed.

"I know."

"But you came back later, right?" Msaka asked.

He nodded. "You both remember the last time I left. But this time, it was for you guys. I've known Gingka for a long time now. So far he has been conquering like crazy. But now… He let this war get too dangerous and I had to take matters into my own hands."

"I understand." Msaka said.

"It still doesn't excuse me of what I did. And there's no use in hurting myself over it. I took the damage and now I'm going to move on." Kyoya continued to whittle away. "Do you understand me, Ryooshi?"

Ryooshi lightly gasped and looked into his eyes. "Uh…yes…"

"Are you sure? You hesitated."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Kyoya looked over to Msaka. "I understand." He said.

"When times are tough like these, you can't abandon your family. I've learned that now." Kyoya continued. "All you have is each other. Your mother and I have done our part in this world."

"What are you saying?" Msaka asked. But he didn't answer. Kyoya stood up and left. "Where are you going?" Msaka called after him.

As he got up, Kyoya said " _Don't_ follow me."

Msaka frowned as he stayed put. He was going to take out his Beyblade, but then he remembered that he didn't have it with him. Ryooshi watched as Kyoya went off into the distance. He waited until he was far away before saying "I'm very lucky and foolish, Msaka."

His brother agreed.

"Gingka and the others gave their Beyblades away for my life. Complete strangers helped me. But…not even my own father…"

"Stop talking like that."

"It's true! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them!" He looked down. "I have to make it up to them."

"What are you going to do?" Msaka asked as his brother stood. That's when he took out his Beyblade, Heat Leone. "You still have yours!"

"I do. Everyone except for Dad and me gave theirs away. I'm sure Gingka's looking for bladers. I have to go back."

"But Dad…" Msaka said. "He's not going to let you."

"He just has to." With that, Ryooshi ran away.

* * *

After an evening of talking on the phone, Masamune finally hung up for the night and cleared his throat. "That's it." He said with a hoarse voice. "That's everyone."

"How many people did you call?" Gingka asked.

"I lost count after Chao Xin."

"Well, good job, Masamune!" Gingka gave him a pat on the back before he plopped onto the bed. "Are you okay?"

Masamune blinked as he looked at the ceiling. "We have to defeat these guys, Gingka. I can't go back home a failure."

"And we won't."

Masamune sat up to face his friend. "If I can't come back to see Cherimoya come into the world then I have to at least come back Number 1."

Gingka blinked. "I see…" Then he sat next to him. "We will be victorious. Don't worry so much."

"How do you do that?" He asked. "How do you remain positive even now?"

The redhead smiled. "It's all about drive, Masamune. You know that. You used to have plenty of it! I learned it from you. Doubt is just weighing us down." Masamune nodded. "Tomorrow morning, things are going to happen. We have then to win. And with Chieko's plan, we'll win for sure!"

"Do you realize that we're leaving the hands of humanity to a thirteen-year-old?"

"No, I realize that we're leaving the hands of humanity to Cheiko, who's relying on us. So it really falls on us."

"Great. That really helps." Masamune sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Masamune, what has gotten into you lately?" Gingka frowned. "You still seem weighed down."

"Haven't you been listening, Gingka?" He fell back again. "My baby..."

"It's not just your baby. It's more than that." Gingka put his hands on his shoulders, lifted him up, and punched his eyes with his. Masamune stared in shock at Gingka's glare. He swallowed. "Listen. I know, I know, it's hard to go on knowing that Cherimoya could be born right now and you won't be there." Masamune sighed dramatically. "Listen!" He continued. "But you're going to have to let it go."

"Gingka..."

"You have to! How are you going to let this get in the way of everything? If you don't put your all into this battle, we're doomed from the start. Please, Masamune, fight with me. As Number 1 in the world, we have a bigger fight to face. And in the end, you'll get to come home to your family and a safe world."

Masamune didn't speak. He knew Gingka was right. But, like he said, it was hard. So he didn't drop the weight off his shoulders immediately. Instead, the soon-to-be father set it down slowly and gently. And like that, he felt lighter. Masamune dropped his shoulders and moved closer to Gingka. Then he embraced him tightly, pressing his cheek against his. It was the closest thing he could get to his heart without disturbing what they already had.

"Thanks." Masamune mumbled as he let go.

"You're welcome." Gingka wasn't taken aback when he hugged him, but he didn't expect it either. He just gave him a smile and a pat on the back.

Masamune reached out towards Gingka's cheek, but he retreated before anything could happen. "I'm going to...take a shower."

As soon as he left, Madoka knocked on the door. "Good news!"

"You got our beys back and Dr. Ziggurat is in jail?" Gingka asked.

"Well, not necessarily that good." She said as Yuuko squeezed by her.

"This is for you!" She said, putting a beyblade in his hand.

"What's this for?" Gingka scratched the back of his head.

"That's for until you get your Pegasus back."

Confused, Gingka thanked her for it before she went on her way. He looked at Madoka and said "I can't battle with anything other than Pegasus. It just doesn't seem right."

"I understand, but you have to hang on to it for her sake." She said. "And it's the closest we could do to match Cosmic Pegasus's original make up."

"I will." He sighed.

"Anyway, I have good news." She said again. "You won't believe who's in the lobby right now."

"Julian Konzern?"

"No."

"Team Starbreaker Damian."

"No."

"Chris?"

"No."

"Da Xian?"

"Stop it!"

Gingka crossed his arms. "You're right. I'll never be able to guess." He said. "Who is it?"

"You remember Tithi?"

Gingka gasped. He hasn't heard from him since he was a little boy. Even then, Gingka wasn't as close to the youngest, shy blader. That was Yu's job. "That's cool! I bet Yu will be very happy to see him."

"I heard my name!" Yu shouted from the other room. On cue, he ran in. "You might want to think before speaking my name."

"Calm down, Yu." Madoka told him. "We just thought you'll be happy to know that Tithi is here."

"I knew I smelt someone familiar! I'm glad he never changed a bit!" Yu beamed. "That is except for his hair. It's shaved off."

"Well, let's stop talking about him and go see him!" Gingka stood up and headed out with Yu and Madoka.

Just as Yu described, Tithi was shaved and had his usual attire minus the poncho. Under it was a plain white T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He sat down in the lobby with a knife on his lap under his beyblade equipment. The man waited until he saw his friends for the first time in a while. "Hi, Yu." He moved his stuff to the side and stood up. "I'm happy to see you guys again."

"Thank you for coming, Tithi." Gingka greeted.

Instead of a happy reunion, Yu's focus was on Tithi's knife. "Who sent you here?" He asked suddenly.

"Yu?" Madoka questioned.

"Who sent you here?" He asked again with a bit more force.

"I traveled here on my own." Tithi answered. "No one has sent me."

"How did you find out we were here?"

"You were on TV. Everyone knows you're here."

Yu's eyes were squinted towards the knife. "What is that for?"

Tithi didn't answer. So Gingka took the opportunity to intervene. "You'll have to excuse Yu, Tithi." He said. "He's been on medication for a while and now he's a bit paranoid."

"No!" Yu yelled. "You're wrong! I'm fine." Yu straightened himself up.

"I'd put my knife away, but then I'll risk robbers." Tithi explained.

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked.

"I kept myself protected this way. There are so many people trying to steal my Quetzalcoatl." He explained. "They say that it's valuable."

"Tithi, put the knife away." Yu said with a deep scowl.

"Fine." Tithi put the knife into his holster. "So what am I doing? Where do I go?"

Gingka smiled. "The plan is pretty simple. We'll fill you in as soon as everyone..."

Before he could finish, the elevator doors opened behind them. Out came an unkempt, yet fully dressed, Masamune who was drying his hair with a towel. "It's nice to see you again." He said.

"Likewise." Tithi bowed.

"How are you feeling?" Gingka asked him.

Masamune shrugged just as the front doors opened. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here!"

They all smiled and greeted the man. "Nice to see you again, King!" Gingka said. King, like the others, didn't change except for his hair growing out on his face and head and he had more muscles.

"King! You're alive!" Masamune came closer to him. "What happened…? You were gone…"

King smiled. "Loss for words, huh?"

"I thought you were dead! You probably thought I was too. You never called, wrote, or…anything." He said.

King put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright now." He came in closer for a kiss, but Masamune stepped back.

"Great."

"I came to help any way that I can." He said, winking towards Masamune. The man turned away and looked elsewhere. "Oh, don't be like that, Masamune Kadoya."

"Like what? I'm not being like anything." He said. "Anyway, what's the plan for right now?"

* * *

The next morning came soon. Cheiko was the first to wake up and grab some equipment. As quietly as possible, she snuck out of the room while her father and sister slept. Next, she crawled into Shou's room. She grabbed a few more beyblade parts and put them into a bag. She did it as quickly and quietly as possible. Don't wake the brother.

"What are you doing?" Yuuko asked, making Cheiko jump.

"Shh!" She hissed. Then she said in a low whispered "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked back not even bothering to keep quiet.

Cheiko put a finger on her lips, gripped her wrist, and snuck out. Once they were secure, she said "I was just getting ready. My plan may not be perfect, so I'm getting a few things for backup."

"Why are you taking all the beyblades?"

"Backup, I said." Chieko answered and went back to her brother's room. Mamoru was staying in one of the doors with a broken doorknob. As a naturally light sleeper, the elder brother woke up with a start.

"Chieko, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"You're up!" She said. "Hi!"

Mamoru gave her a questioning look and then shifted it to Yuuko. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"You know, I was just leaving." Chieko slowly backed out of the room. "I only came in because Yuuko wandered in here. Kids are crazy, huh?" She laughed as she grabbed the younger girl and headed out. Just when she thought she was free, her brother was right behind her.

"Chieko." He said, loud enough to make her jump.

"Shh!" His sister responded. "You have to stay quiet. It's practically the crack of dawn!"

"Do you think you'll go out there by yourself?" He asked.

"No. There are a few people waiting for me."

"Who?"

"Legendary bladers. They all came here not too long ago." Chieko adjusted the strap and headed out again.

"Does Dad know about this?" He asked after her, causing her to turn around.

"No, and you better not tell him." She said.

"What is this all about?" He asked. "Where is this coming from?"

Chieko dropped the bag. She knew she was in for a long explanation. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not be foolish and reckless. Our family is too fragile for that."

"No, Dad is. That's why it's up to us to do something. The children of beyblade need to rise and fix this."

"You're not making any sense." Mamoru told her. "You know this war is about the future of Beyblade…"

"Isn't there a saying that kids are the future?" She put the bag back on. "Now, like you said, this is a war. And that means everyone has to stand up and take part."

"You can't end it by yourself."

"And I'm not." With that, she left. Yuuko was about to follow her, but she was told to stay behind. Mamoru, however, wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"I can't let you go out there by yourself."

"Fine." Chieko stood there for a few seconds.

"Okay…" Mamoru was a little confused as to why she settled so quickly. Slowly, he went back to his room. "You're going back to sleep, right?"

She didn't reply. She had her arms crossed as she paced back to her room. But as soon as Mamoru was out of eyeshot, Chieko made a run for it. She ran as fast as she could and didn't look back.

"Chieko!" Mamoru called out. He ran after her, but to no avail. He couldn't find her in the midst of Africa. All he could do now was hope for the best.

But that wasn't enough. Tsubasa turned on the lights and saw his oldest daughter gone. "Chieko?" He called. "Chieko!"

More lights illuminated the other rooms as his screams were heard. One by one, everyone woke up.


	18. Chapter 12

Outside, Cheiko rushed until she bumped into something tall and hard, knocking her to the ground. When she looked up, she saw that it was Ryooshi. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Cheiko stood up, dusted herself, and took a breath. Ryooshi was pretty intimidating with his height and mane. "I'm going to help get these Beyblades back. What about you?"

"I'm here to help too." He said. "For real this time." He held up his right hand to confirm his loyalty.

Cheiko smiled brightly and gave a small jump. "Great! Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Away from here." Cheiko started running far away from the hotel. The farther the better, she thought. Finally she caught up with the other Legendary Bladers who were standing and waiting. "Is everyone accounted for?"

They all nodded except for Tithi. "What about Gingka, Kenta, and Yo Yo?" He asked. He never remembered Kyoya's actual name.

"I'm right here." Ryooshi told him. "How did you know my nickname?"

"Not you." Tithi said. "I mean…"

"They're not here." Cheiko said. "We'll have to go on without them."

"Besides, their beys have been taken away." King said, he smacked the back of the younger one's head. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Tithi drew his knife. "You are not nice."

"Take it easy, man!" King said, putting his hands up in defense.

Cheiko sighed. "Are we ready?" She asked. "I lured the others in like promised so we can't waste time."

As a group, they all cautiously followed the stars to the enemy's lair. Dr. Ziggurat was in his office with the Beyblades scattered out on his desk. He laughed as he brought out a boxy machine with a laser at the end and a claw on the other side. It grabbed Pegasus as the laser got into position. "Perfect!" The mad doctor said as he got ready to press the button. But before he could, he heard the latch of the door. "Who…?" He turned on the security cameras, but they showed nothing but static on the screens. "No!"

He opened the door only to find Cheiko there. "Hello." She greeted.

"And who might you be, little girl?" Instead of answering, she coughed harshly. Dr. Ziggurat took a step back. "You're diseased, aren't you?" He asked in such disgust.

"No." Chieko walked into the office uninvited and sat down in his chair. It was warm, freshly used. "Show me some things, doctor."

He squinted. "Who sent you here?"

"I don't know." She said. "I'm pretty philosophical. I don't know exactly who sent me here."

"No," he tried again, "I mean, why are you here in my office?"

She coughed again.

"Would you stop that? You're getting germs everywhere!" He said.

Chieko continued to sit there. "What am I doing?" She asked.

Dr. Ziggurat frowned. "Who are you working for?"

"I'm only thirteen. I can't work yet." She said. "But if you're implying that I'm here to simply distract you then…" She shrugged.

"Distract me from what?"

"Nothing." She said.

He frowned even deeper. "You are a brat!" He ran out of the room, hoping to find out what was going on. But because he left, Chieko took the opportunity to take all of the Beyblades and put it into her pockets and bra. Then, she opened her bag, took out the other generic Beyblades and put them in their place. She zipped the bag back up loud enough for the doctor to hear, throwing him into a fit of rage. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I put more beyblades on your table." She said honestly. "I stole them and thought you might want them." She picked up the bag and tried to leave, but the doctor kept her there.

"So you're stealing Beyblades?" He asked. "Maybe I can use you."

Chieko coughed. "Really?"

He backed up again. "Maybe… Just stop doing that."

"If you're worried about germs, you might want to disinfect those beys before you use them. My brother is really sick."

"Sick with what?" He asked, almost panicked.

She sighed. "It."

"Take them!" He said, backing out. "Take them all away!"

"Okay."

"But not the good ones." He said. "Leave those there."

"Okay." Chieko nodded and swept the Beyblades back into her bag. "I'm leaving."

She was almost free until the doctor said "Hold it!"

He reached out for her but, with a quick motion, she grabbed his wrist, took out a syringe with a pale green liquid, and stuck it deep into his arm. He let out a loud scream as she pulled it out. "Damn. Missed the vein." She said, doing it again. Just as quickly, he fainted.

Chieko stepped over him as Chris and Aguma came around the corner. "We didn't see anything." Chris told the girl.

"I got the Beyblades." She said. "Let's check in with Tithi and Dynamis."

"Ziggurat's knocked out, right?"

She nodded. "We have twelve hours followed by six hours of paralysis. We should be well finished by then and have enough time to take pictures."

"You thought of everything!" Aguma said.

"But we still have to hurry, so if you don't mind…" Chieko started running down the hallway and taking out Gingka's WBBA badge. She stopped whenever she saw anyone that worked in the building, flashed the badge, and told them "Under official WBBA orders, you are hereby relieved of your duties." For some odd reason, they left without argument. It probably worked that well. Or they left to laugh at her.

Meanwhile, Tithi and Dynamis were searching down many hallways and doors. "You go to the right." Dynamis said. "I'll take the left."

"What are we looking for again?" Tithi asked.

"We're looking for the heart of the Dark Nebula." He answered. "Either it's a person or a device. But whatever it is, if it's important, it should stick out like a sore thumb."

"What do you think that entails?"

"I...don't know exactly." He said. "That is why we're looking for whatever seems important and sticks out."

"Okay." Tithi nodded. "We should turn around."

"Why?"

"I saw this huge machine a while back. I'll go find it."

Dynamis sighed and followed him. Meanwhile, the others were following close behind. "Where'd that girl go?" King asked. "Is it in here?" He grabbed at the doorknob.

"Yes, but be careful." Tithi told him.

King rushed in with his launcher at the ready, but what he wasn't expecting was the large drill like machine that was centered in the middle of the room. It pointed to several beyblades, one being Vulcan Horuseus.

On the top was a man operating the machine. He was a big man, rather portly with a mustache and beard. He had on a sophisticated suit that was gray and purple. He looked down at the bladers and said "Go ahead and throw your beyblades in."

A chill went down Ryooshi's back and into his stomach. Quietly, he backed out of the room, hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately, someone did: Chieko. While the other bladers defended themselves and argued, the girl asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm not facing him." He said. "You can't make me."

"What brought this up?" She asked. "You were just fine when you offered to help." At this point, she was getting nervous. She didn't expect Ryooshi to become insubordinate. It was something Chieko wasn't used to. "You promised to help us. Why are you leaving?"

"That's the man who wants to kill me. I don't want my father to find me dead after disobeying him."

"Please, don't do this. We can help. Just..." Ryooshi pushed passed her and began to leave. She wanted to bring everyone back and retreat, but she didn't want to get caught up into more trouble. Instead, she turned around. "You know who this guy is, so you know how we can defeat him. If you help us, your father will actually see you as a hero. But first you have to go for it."

Ryooshi stopped.

"Please, Ryooshi, it's not just you." She pleaded. "It's my brothers, my father, my sister... It's your family too. It's our future on the line."

He didn't move.

They heard someone call for them. "Damn!" Chieko cursed, finding a place to hide. But before she could, Tsubasa called her name again and rushed towards her. "Dad, hi!" She said innocently.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home!" He growled.

"I told you!" Mamoru said as the others flooded in.

"Shut up." Tsubasa said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I..." She stopped as soon as she saw what was in Tsubasa's hand: his shotgun. "Dad... Why do you have that?"

He cocked it once. "I wanted to make sure this ended before any of my kids got hurt."

"But it's not like you..."

"Isn't it?" He asked, remembering all of the people he had to shoot for breaking and entering.

"But you can't..."

"Who says that I can't?" He asked. "Are you finally paying attention to me? Now that I have a gun in my hands, you finally chose the time to pay attention? This war has made us all crazy, and this is the only way that will fix it!" Tsubasa pushed passed her and entered the room.

"He has a weapon!" Tithi shouted. Seeing the shotgun made him overly cautious enough to get out his knife.

"No, Tsubasa!" Gingka ran in after him. "Don't do this. You know you'll never live with yourself." The man was bold enough to grab his shoulder. "If he dies, you die."

"Is that a threat?"

He shook his head. "It's a fact." Tsubasa didn't speak. "You will never live with the guilt if you kill that man. You'll kill yourself within a week if not on the spot."

He shook his shoulder free. "You don't know that."

"But I know you." He said. "I know that you're above this. We'll solve this the way we know how."

"Damn straight." Tsubasa cocked the gun and pointed it. The man saw and ran, but the bullet was faster. It hit him somewhere in the leg, sending him down. The man howled as he scrambled to get to safety as Tsubasa cocked it again.

"Have mercy, men!" The man yelled.

The whole time, Gingka stood back in disgust. Was that the way to handle things now? Were they beyond the point of childishly battling to solve everything? Is violence really the answer? "No, Tsubasa! Don't! Please!" He grabbed Tsubasa again. "Please! I can't stand to see you like this. Don't go through with it, I'm begging you."

Tsubasa kept his eyes on the unnamed man as he squirmed.

"Look at him. He's not even much of a threat." He pointed out. "He's just..."

"You don't know that!" Ryooshi shouted. "Gaki will destroy us all with one attack!"

The man, Gaki, tried standing, but it didn't work. Then, he got out a knife and dug right in his wound, making a lot of the bladers cringe. Finally, he managed to fling the bullet out of his leg. "That's better." He smiled menacingly.

Everyone gasped. Ryooshi wanted to run, but an explosion from the opposite wall stopped him. Just as he thought, it was Kyoya and Msaka. "Dad, no!" He warned him. "He's dangerous!"

"Please." Kyoya scoffed. "Your brother is more dangerous than this kitty." He got Leone ready for battle.

"You still have Leone?" Gingka gasped.

Gaki smiled and got his beyblade ready.

"Ryooshi," Gingka asked, "what kind of beyblade does this guy have?"

"I don't know." He answered. "When I battled him, it was over so fast that I didn't get a chance to look."

Gaki launched his beyblade. "Go, Hell Kerbecs!"

"Hell?" Gingka gasped.

"No big deal." Kyoya insisted. "I've defeated Hades Kerbecs with no problems. A name change isn't going to increase your chances of winning."

"This is a completely different bey." He said. "I see you've met my son."

"And defeated him." He said again. "So are we going to go or what?"

"Let's go." He said. "Let it rip!"

As soon as they started, everyone else was shouting and hollering like animals. The beyblades smacked against each other, colliding in an explosion of sparks. Meanwhile, Ryooshi grabbed his launcher, but he hesitated. "Do I help him?"

Before he could contemplate further, Hell Kerbecs launched a special move that unleashed a huge black cloud, engulfing everyone before they knew it. The wind was so powerful that it closed the door, locking some of the others out. Not even the strongest man could pull it open. On the other side, the sky was dark and the horizon was filled with dark and disturbing images. The dark realm was full of the creepy sounds of crying, grinding, and boiling. All of the blader children ran to their parents. Ryooshi stood still as the raging battle continued.

"Where are we?" Madoka asked, getting out her laptop. "We're not even on the map."

"I'm scared." Chikara covered her ears and closed her eyes. "Dad, please don't let this be where you are." The girl automatically latched onto Kenta who held her close and tight.

"Your father..." He remembered the day when Ryuga left the earth. "Chikara, how... How are you here? You never told me."

"It's because..." There was another crash from the beyblades, making her scream and squeeze Kenta harder. "It's because of you. My father didn't thank you for everything you did for him, so I am here to say it, and he wanted you to have me. At least that's the story I was told."

"Chikara..."

"I was specially incarnated for him." There was another crash. "I can't let this happen. If I do, I can't honor my father." She held out a hand towards Chieko. "My bey." Chieko rummaged her bag for the beyblade. "I may not be official flesh and blood, but I have a real soul to fight with."

When she got her beyblade set up, Msaka stopped her by giving a mighty roar. "Don't interfere!"

"You're an idiot to stop me!" Chikara pushed him out of the way.

"This is my father's fight. And if you try to interfere, I will have to take you on myself."

"With what bey?" Chikara started to take aim, but Msaka held her back.

As the two argued, Fang Leone attacked with plenty of power against Hell Kerbecs. "Go, Leone!" He yelled. "Why isn't he flying yet?"

"You're crazy to think that you can defeat me that easily." Gaki said with a low cackle.

"Then I need to fight harder." Kyoya grumbled. Letting out a yell, he summoned his aura. But even as he did this, it was no match. Kerbecs didn't even wobble. "Dammit! Go, Leone!" He fought hard, but as he did, blood started to trickle down his nose.

Ryooshi took a step back, bumping into Gingka. In response, he held onto the younger man. "Father, no..."

"It's okay, Ryooshi." Gingka told him. That's when he remembered him.

 _"It's okay, Ryooshi." Gingka bounced the crying baby about. "Gingka's here! Don't cry!" As Gingka rocked back and forth, Kyoya was searching the apartment for something in particular._

 _"Where did Jun put it?" He asked, ripping up the dresser drawers. "Found it." He pulled out a blanket with a lion cub plush attached to it. "Give him his Cubby." He tossed it to Gingka._

 _"Look! It's Cubby!" Gingka grinned and made small lion noises. The baby started to calm down and even start smiling and laughing. "Good job, Ryooshi."_

Gingka looked back at Kyoya who was panting loudly. The others were still cheering and hollering. As Ryooshi was in his grasp, he remembered what happened over twenty years ago. Kyoya needed him now just as much as he did when he admitted he was having a child out of wedlock.

"Help him." Gingka commanded. "Help him!"

"No!" Ryooshi shouted back. "What use am I? I can't..."

"STOP!" This time, Gingka was digging his fingers into the younger one's arms. "Stop thinking like that. You are not as bad as you believe."

"How do you know?" He shook him off. "You've never seen me battle..."

"Yes, I did. You battled me, remember? You ambushed the B-Pit."

"But that was just a distraction."

"Right." Gingka pointed to Kyoya who was railing and bleeding. "You have that in your blood. That is in your heart, beating with the same passion. Now, quit killing it and help your father, or I'll take your bey and do it myself!"

Ryooshi thought about it. His father bled. Hell was taking over. Ryooshi didn't have a choice. If his father saw him, he would disown him. He didn't have time for weaklings. "Dad!"

Kyoya fell to his knees as he coughed up blood. "What took you so long, son?"

Ryooshi didn't answer. "Let it rip!"

"I'm joining too." Chikara said, finally throwing Msaka away. "Let it rip!"

Chieko opened up her bag. "Dad! Gingka! Everyone, I have your beyblades!"

"All the beyblades in the world won't stop Hell Kerbecs." Gaki cackled. "You are all wasting your time and energy!"

The bladers got ready for launch. Gingka stood alongside Kyoya. "Looks like it's Nemesis all over again." Gingka smiled.

Kyoya smirked back as he slowly stood up. Wiping the blood from his lips, he said "This time, with more blood." He slowly pointed to Gaki's leg, which was still running.

"He's still bleeding out." He said.

"Gingka!" Madoka called. "Hell Kerbecs is a very heavy beyblade. It's not even made out of the same metal we use. You'll need to combine your weight to even have a fighting chance."

"Well, that means we have to work together like old times." He said. "No problem!"

"I wouldn't say that." Gaki laughed. "Kerbecs! Open up the Gates of Hell and swallow everyone inside!"

Chikara covered her ears. "What? I thought this was it!"

"Is this another special move?" Yuki asked.

Madoka typed away at her laptop as fast as she could, but it suddenly shut off. "Oh no!" She tried turning it on, but it didn't work. "The last thing I read was...that after this move...people go through the Gates of Hell and never come out."

With the loud moans of a thousand demons, the dark, ominous place turned a deep crimson as the Gates started rising from the ground. Naturally, everyone huddled together as they were sucked inside. Flames exploded from all around them and the ugliest demonic gremlins hissed, spat, and snarled all around them. One grabbed Chieko, causing her to scream. Tsubasa shot at it as Mamoru protected her.

"Dad... What is this?" She asked.

"We're in Hell." Tsubasa told her. "But we'll find a way out, right?"

Gingka was frozen. Masamune tried poking him, but he ended up answering for him. "Of course we will!"

"Now!" Chikara yelled. "We have to go now! Meteo L-Drago!"

"Chikara, you need to calm down." Kenta said. He ran out of ways to keep her focused. "I know you're afraid, but you can't act irrationally."

"No! Leave me alone!" As the girl yelled, there was a deeper voice doubling hers, and Meteo L-Drago started vibrating and glowing an orangish-red.

"What is her bey doing?" Tithi asked.

"It's him." Gingka said. "It's Ryuga. He must be channeling through her somehow. Everyone, hold back."

"No, don't." Kenta told them. "She needs our help."

Tsubasa knew how Chikara felt. It was the same thing Ryuga and he had: the dark power. He felt his heart tighten up. "No…not this…" He held onto it. "Of course it would magnify in Hell."

"Tsubasa…" Yu murmured. "Kenchi…"

"Give me your strength! I'll kill him!" Chikara shouted. "Give it to me!"

"No, Chikara, stop!" Kenta exclaimed.

Tsubasa felt as if his heart would explode. He fell to his knees and dug his fingers into the hot ground. "Take it!" He yelled. "Take it and take down that bastard!"

As he requested, the dark aura that surrounded him flowed off of his back and went to Chikara. She smiled and laughed devilishly. "Everyone!" Gingka called. "Let's help her out!" He aimed his launcher. "Let it rip!"

"Rip!" Everyone shouted, launching their beyblades.

The group was skilled enough to make a V formation with L-Drago in the front, the other children's beyblades behind it, and all of the legendary bladers in the back. "Destroy him, L-Drago!" Chikara yelled. Oddly enough, it sounded almost like Ryuga.

The beys crashed into Hell Kerbecs, causing the ground to shake. Madoka calculated the whole time in her head what their chances were like. "No good." She said. "Pegasus is a bit light." She took a breath before opening her bag. "Let's just hope I remember how to do this." She pulled out Mad Gasher 145F. After switching out the plastic face bolt with a metal one, she prepared for launch. She carefully aimed, putting her goggles on. "Let it rip!" With perfect precision and accuracy, the beyblade was able to land behind Pegasus and push it further.

"Cool." Chieko commented. "My turn!" She grabbed a generic defense type and launched.

Gaki started laughing again. "You think you'll defeat me that way?" He cackled. "The fact that you even think you'll defeat me at all is a laugh!" He stopped laughing and darted his eyes towards the girl with the big white hair. "Chikara..."

She gasped.

"You see, you belong with me."

"I belong to no one!" She yelled. "My father...!"

"...belongs with me too. In Hell!"

"You're wrong!" Gingka yelled. "Ryuga was a great man. He fought to keep the peace and we're going to take it back!"

"If there were no beyblades, then we'll be at peace. But you don't want to go without the toys!" Gaki spat. "That's all they are: toys."

"You're wrong!" Pegasus zipped from the back and collided head on with Kerbecs. "Toys can't mend a friendship. They can't bring this many people together. And they certainly can't send a whole world to build and collapse as it did. Toys are just mere entertainment for children. Beyblade is life! It's a religion! And I'll fight for all the bladers in the world to defend it! PEGASUS!"

The Beyblades impacted again. The sound was strong enough to push everyone back. Gingka held onto his shoulder and stood onto his feet. "Kerbecs, get rid of him once and for all!" The Beyblade attacked and jabbed Pegasus, causing Gingka to fall back again.

"He's strong, but I won't give up!" He got up again but with a wince. "Hit him hard, Pegasus!" The man gave a loud roar and grabbed his chest before attacking again.

Tiny shards of illumination sparked, making Gaki shield his eyes."It isn't more darkness that overcomes. It's light." Kyoya concluded. But as he thought this, he noticed that with every glimpse of light came a dagger of pain for Gingka. "Everyone, help him!"

"Go!" Everyone shouted.

"No!" Gaki yelled. He stopped once he started feeling light headed. Then he laughed. It was low and suspicious. "Special move! Damnation!"

A black portal began to open up as red devilish creatures found their way out. They flew all around, grabbing at their hair and clothes and knocking their beyblades around. "Kyoya!" Gingka called.

He gave a nod. "I'm on it. King Lion Tearing Blast!" Everyone braced themselves as a huge tornado of wind blew the creatures around. Once they were gone, Kyoya was hit with a sudden fatigue spell. He grabbed his oldest son's shoulder. The smaller one came in and held him up from the other side. Leone wobbled threateningly.

"Dad, hold on." Msaka said.

Once everyone was able to see again, they noticed that Kerbecs wasn't there. "Where'd it go?" Gingka asked.

Gaki smiled with blood in his teeth and pointed to the area behind them. Once they looked, they saw the beyblade spinning. Then a crater was made where it stood and lava oozed out.

"What do we do now?" King asked. "If our beys even touch that, we could kiss blading bye bye."

"Libra! Sonic Buster!" Yu commanded. The beyblade stood in the middle and turned the stadium into sand. It only slowed the lava down along with the other beyblades. All except for Libra and Quetzalcoatl.

"Looks like you're finished!" Gaki laughed.

"It's not like we could get him." Tithi said. "He's surrounded by lava."

The lava crept closer, the beys stood still, and Gaki chuckled drunkenly. It wasn't too long until the bladers started worrying. What will happen now that they were gone? The war would still continue while the legendary bladers were in Hell.

Then Madoka thought of something. "Crabs can dig! Go! Mad Cancer!" The beyblade started spinning faster and, like a drill, began to tunnel underneath. "Gingka, you're the one with the best overhead attacks. I'll catapult you into the air so you can take him down."

"Are you sure that will work?" Gingka asked.

"No. Without my computer, I can't be as accurate as I want." She answered. "But you have a fifty percent chance that Kerbecs will land in its own lava while Pegasus comes out safe."

"And the others?"

"Libra and Quetzalcoatl can push them as far back as possible. Since they are the only ones that can go through the sand with ease, they can get them out of the stadium."

"Good thinking, Madoka." Gingka nodded. "Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you."

Hearing that made Madoka smile. "Let's do it! Cancer!"

"Libra!" Yu shouted.

"Go, Quetzalcoatl!" Tithi commanded.

The beyblade sprung from the ground, launching Pegasus into the Heavens. Gingka felt it in his lungs, the breath of light and hope. "This is it, guys." He said. "This is where it all ends. All of our efforts will be rewarded. Today, my bladers. Today we will rise again!"

"Not if I stop you!" Gaki yelled.

"Give him your strength!" They shouted.

Pegasus started crashing down with blinding lights and surges of energy from the Legendary Bladers. No one said a word. All was quiet. Not even a breath. Then:

BOOM!

Everyone flew back except for Gingka and Gaki. Pegasus was slicing into Kerbecs with the fusion wheel, but as it happened, it hurt Gingka. He grabbed at his heart and fell to his knees. Gaki's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He yelled a final time before collapsing. His blood oozed into the stadium. Kerbecs fell into the lava and melted instantly.

Everyone cheered loudly as Pegasus also fell to the ground. The atmosphere opened up again to the beach back in Tunisia. The children jumped, cheered, and hugged as the others gave handshakes and hugs.

But it stopped when Gingka hit the ground. Pegasus was in his hand as blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth. "Gingka!" Madoka shouted. She fell down next to him and held his hand.

"Gingka!" The others crowded around him.

The blader turned onto his back and smiled weakly. "We did it."

"We did, buddy!" Masamune smiled back.

"Gingka, you're all messed up." Kenta said. "Someone call a doctor!"

"Kenta..." Gingka uttered. "Listen, all of you."

No one said anything.

"I am proud of you all. You really gave your all out there." He coughed and sputtered as more blood came out. "Pegasus gave it all it can too...and..."

"You can't leave us." Everyone turned towards Kyoya. "You still have a lot of time here. And I haven't gotten you back for the first time you defeated me."

"A lot of us wouldn't be here without you. We...can't be together without you." Masamune added.

"I'll call for a doctor." Madoka got out her phone.

"Guys..." Gingka coughed again. "You don't need me. You have survived without me for years."

"But what if something like this happens again?" Tsubasa asked.

"Look at your family. We already have a new generation of bladers on our hands." He smiled. "Train them well. You are all Earth's protectors, more than legendary bladers." Gingka's grip started to loosen."Keep blading in your hearts. Your blader's...spirit..." His eyes rolled back and closed. His muscles and heart shut down.

Gingka died.

"Gingka...?" Madoka shook his hand. "Gingka! No!" She cried.

"Gingka..." Masamune let a tear escape. "You haven't seen her yet."

And as the legend, known as Gingka Hagane, unfortunately passed, his blader's spirit moved on. Millions upon billions of sparkles of blue lights floated into the air. The same happened to Pegasus until nothing remained of the two. The sparkles spread across the world and into the hearts and souls of every blader in the world.


	19. Gingka's Epilogue

Gingka

Gingka had a memorial service in his honor that was televised and translated throughout the planet. Everyone in Japan attended and sent flowers and gifts. The Earth Protectors received medals for their bravery and hard work. The Legendary Bladers were set to watch the world for any problems or disruptions of peace.

Meanwhile, the WBBA didn't go without a director. Masamune was showing the man the huge office. He was younger than Masamune and the others, so he was pretty nervous. He followed the older man closely and paid extra attention.

"So here's your desk!" Masamune gestured towards it. "That's where you work." He turned towards the man. "So do you think you are really qualified for this job? I mean, can you handle it? The past director had…a problem with it. Oh, but he worked it out…kind of."

He nodded. "I've been an employee and intern here for years and I've seen every televised event that Gingka has appeared on. I've kind of been under his shadow for a while."

Masamune rubbed his chin. "It sounds like a friend of a friend of mine. What was his name?" He shrugged. "Anyway, here are the keys to your new office."

The man smiled widely.

"Congratulations, Zyro Kuragane. And welcome to the World Beyblade Association."

Zyro held onto the keys. "Thank you so much, sir." Then he gave him an emotional handshake. "Thank you!"

Gingka rested in peace.


	20. Yu's Epilogue

Yu

I was free once again! After the battle and the memorial service, I worked with Tithi to find a cure. It turns out that he found a special blend of berries that help. He came up with the ingredients when he was sick with the same disease. We set up a table and a mixing station outside where the berries were all around us.

"This should be enough." Tithi said after mixing everything in a big pot. In the meantime, I was planting the seeds the berries left behind so we can grow more.

"And this stuff works?" I asked.

"Unless you are allergic, yes." He answered, filling up small containers.

"Do you think it'll cure more than the sickness?" I asked, wiping the dirt off of me. I counted 98 seedlings. "Do you think…?"

Tithi looked at me.

"Do you think it'll cure me?" I asked. "I've suffered through a lot of on-again-off-again side effects."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Compulsive behavior, paranoia, insomnia, anxiety, heartburn, nosebleeds, loss of appetite, and excessive eating."

Tithi gave me a surprised look. "I'm…sure it can…fix a little of that…"

"Great, because I'm tired of the constant reminder of what the government did to me." I counted 146 seeds.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. You're off that stuff for good. But let's just see for ourselves what this natural medicine can do." He took a small spoonful and handed it to me.

I tasted for myself and glowed instantly. "It tastes like alleviation!" And that was our slogan.

The first people we gave this to were Yo-Yo's wife, Jun, and Tsubasa's son, Shou. The rest paid good money for some, but Tithi gave that money to the reconstruction of society. I wasn't affected by the medicine right away. It actually took me about a month of constant dosage to finally be free of the side effects. It took that long for the medicine to fight the drug out of my system. As for the others, they were better within the next few hours or so. It was strange what powerful vitamins and minerals were growing in our own backyards.

Once I was able to think straight again, I began my career working with children and teaching them about Beyblade. That's where I met my new girlfriend, Ruki. What happened to Izumi wasn't exactly a mystery. Once she was free, I never saw her again. Ruki was like her, but she actually likes to be with me.

Finally, I was free.


	21. Madoka's Epilogue

Madoka

I was back to the beginning, fixing beyblades nonstop. But it wasn't too bad. The B-Pit was repaired and looking better than ever! It was up to date with all of the technological innovations. The only thing I was truly dwelling was Gingka's death. No matter how busy I was or how far back I pushed the memory in my mind to get away from it, it always found a way back. Tsubasa caught me in my work room with my face buried in my hands. I didn't even know he was there until he put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" He asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

I looked deeply at the beyblades I was working on. They glistened even though they were dirty and scratched. "He was... He was...in my hand." I said shakily in between tears. "He squeezed it with his last bit of strength. And...I can't help but to think...I was responsible."

"You saved us."

I nodded slowly and sighed. "I loved him."

"It's been a long day. You need to unwind."

I shook my head, slowly but surely. "I can't. I can't go home."

"Then come with me." He held out his hand and I took it. But instead of following him immediately after, I hugged him. I hugged him tightly, probably squeezing the life out of him. But he ended up squeezing harder. "It's okay to miss him." He whispered to me. "And he loves you too. He also said that you are smart, beautiful, and we're lucky to know you."

I looked up and noticed that it wasn't true. That's not what Gingka would say; it was Tsubasa.

"You are really special to the team. I will be honored to have you in my home."

I rested my face into his chest for a while, but I let go. "Thank you so much, but I can't." I told him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine."

"I'm sorry I got so emotional." I tried smiling it off. "Didn't you come here for something? What did you need?"

He smiled. "I wanted to show you your new candidate for your assistant job." Tsubasa walked towards the door.

"I don't know. Is Shou or Yuuko okay for this job?" I asked. But he didn't answer.

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful young woman, who was all dressed up with papers in hand. She looked nervously at me, but something about her just seemed familiar and right.

"Madoka, this is Maru." Tsubasa said as she stepped inside.

She held out her hand. "Ms. Amano, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I shook her hand. She had a firm grip. "No, the pleasure is all mine, Ms…"

"Please, call me Maru." She handed me the papers. "I have my résumé, my references, my letter of interest, and my letters of recommendation. And I'm sure this might not make a difference, but I must say that I admire your work. I have been following your progress since…well…forever! I am a fan."

I gave her another smile. There was something about her that really sparkled. It couldn't just have been her Aughties style shimmery lip gloss. Maybe it was just her ambition. Yes, she was nervous, but she didn't run.

"Maru, do you think you're right for this job?" I asked, remembering what happened to my last assistant.

She nodded. "I do."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations. How early can you start?"

Her smile lit up the room. "I can start first thing Monday morning!"

"Great!" And it was pretty uplifting to see her so happy.

Having Maru around the shop was a lot more efficient than having Parker. But this was only because Maru knew what I was going through. She knew how close I was to Gingka because she watched a lot of TV, and I could tell her everything. It was probably because she was so young.

But something strange happened weeks later.

"Congratulations, Ms. Amano!" The doctor said. "You're expecting!"

"What?" I asked. "I am? But…"

"I'm sure your husband or boyfriend will be very surprised." He went on.

I shook my head. "I don't have a…" He gave me a weird look. I tried to think of something that sounded normal, but all I could think about was Gingka. After all, the tracks are covered. "I mean, he's no longer with me. He served in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish you the best, Ms. Amano."

I nodded.

I started getting very sick for almost no reason at random parts of the day. It was more towards the morning with me throwing up whatever I had to offer and tapering off to passing out after dinner. I also started gaining weight, my feet started swelling, my mood changed more than normal, and then I…gave birth.

It was something no one could explain, but the baby boy had bright red hair and hazel eyes. When I was breastfeeding him for the first time, thinking of a name, I could've sworn I heard Gingka whisper something to me. It was his voice faintly saying "Thank you." That's when I realized that this child will serve a purpose in the future just like Chikara.

"Hoshi…" I whispered to myself. Tears immediately came to my eyes.

From there, it wasn't too hard to pick a name: Hoshi Amano.


	22. Kenta's Epilogue

Kenta

"There." I said after signing the papers. "It's official. You are now Chikara Yumiya."

The girl gave me a weak smile. She has been leaning on the counter of the adoption agency for a while, looking bored. But maybe she was feeling something else. "Can we leave now?"

"I thought you would be more excited." I said.

She shook her head.

"What's the matter?"

She didn't respond at first. Instead, she held my hand and led me out of the building. "What's the point?" Chikara asked as soon as we were making our way home.

"Of what?"

"Of me being here? My purpose is served." She looked as if she would start crying.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You have a purpose. You're destined for great things. You have to believe that."

I couldn't tell if she was listening or not, but she grabbed a chunk of my shirt in both fists and buried her face in between. I heard her tiny gasps and hiccups. And it hurt. For the first time, I felt like a father.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

I took her home with me and we shared our first dinner as a family.


	23. Tsubasa's Epilogue

Tsubasa

He held on for long enough. Yu came by with the cure but it was too late. I saw him that morning sleeping peacefully. One arm was wrapped around his Beyblade mechanic book that was held at his chest, while a jar of a foreign liquid was spilling out from his other hand.

"Shou?" I took the jar from him. "Shou, wake up." I tried shaking him, but my son didn't move. "Shou, please!" It wasn't completely clear, but I believed that he wanted to be close to his brother again. He fought so hard, but he grew tired. I held the boy in my arms tightly. "Please rest, my son."

Chieko then came in, bawling. "Dad…he's…?" I only nodded. She tried swallowing the emotions enough to speak, but it wasn't working to her favor. "I… He…" She pointed to the jar. "He wanted me to have some…because he saw that I was getting sick." She hiccupped and choked on a few tears. "I only took half, but I should've let him have it all." The girl broke into tears again.

"No, Chieko." I stood up and hugged her. "It's not your fault. He wanted you to live." I kissed her forehead. "Shou loves you. We all do, okay?"

"I'm sorry." She said in between sobs.

"Me too." I squeezed her as tightly as I could and kissed her teary face. It eventually calmed her down. "It'll be okay, love." I said, trying not to let her see me cry. "It'll all be okay."

I felt her nod before she let go. "Can… Can I help plan the funeral?"

Before I could say no, I had the thought of her giving Shou the perfect goodbye. It couldn't be too harmful. "Sure."

The funeral was small with only our friends and family. Everyone wished us love and luck as we said our goodbyes. Despite the fair wishes, nothing could take me out of the dark hole I was in. Seeing Chieko go on the way she did was too much, but having to explain to Asami was hard. Thankfully, Mamoru was there to help as much as he could.

We stayed a little while after everyone left, staring at the tomb stone that was freshly placed. My arms were around my children as we just looked at it. But then I thought it was the perfect time to let go, so I did.

"Mamoru," I said, "I want you to go."

He glanced at me before putting Asami down. "Go where?" He asked as if I wanted him to run an errand.

"I want you to travel the world, son." I said. "The world of Beyblade is waiting for you."

"Are…you serious?" Mamoru gasped. "No, I can't just leave…"

"You have done so much for this family, so I think you deserve it. I want you to get stronger. I started thinking about when I first began my journey, and to be honest, it's never ending. Now you, my son, have a lot of growing to do."

He looked down, taking a breath. "I would love to, but…"

"But nothing." I frowned. "You said you would love to. There shouldn't be any room for doubt." He didn't say anything. "You have Raven in your pocket now, don't you?"

Mamoru checked his pocket and took out Heat Raven. Just by seeing the Beyblade seemed to be enough to change his mind. He turned towards me. "I'll do it. Thank you, Dad." He bowed.

That next morning, he was gone.


	24. Masamune's Epilogue

Masamune

As soon as we were out of Hell and said goodbye to Gingka, I raced back home. Or maybe I should say that I raced to the hospital by my home. There she was, panting loudly and pleading to the heavens.

"Luz, I'm here." I kissed her lips and held her hand. "I'm here now."

"Masamune, where have you been?" She asked. "It's almost time... Hold my hand!"

"I am though..." Luz squeezed my hand tighter.

"These contractions are driving me crazy!" She yelled. "Cherimoya must have your big head or your persistence!"

I bit my lip. "About that name..."

She looked at me, sweat glistening on her face. "You hate it too? Oh, finally!"

"What? No! You hated it?" I sighed. It wasn't the time to argue. She began to calm down so I told her "Gingka didn't make it back."

She gasped. "What do you mean? Is he lost?"

I shook my head and took her hand. "No…"

She held mine with both hands. This time it was for me. "What happened?"

Our hands held each other as firmly. It wasn't too tight to lose feeling in them, but it was good enough to feel the support. I took a breath before I said "He…moved on…" She didn't say anything so I continued. "He fought for us. He gave it more than his all. And now…he's gone." I let a tear escape. "He fought for us, Luz. Our whole world is coming together because of him."

Luz nodded. "We owe it to him." Right after she said it, it was time for her to be born.

"Hagane Kadoya." I said as I held her for the first time.

The whole time we were in the hospital, I didn't leave their side. Hagane was born at six pounds and three ounces. She looked more like me with huge brown eyes that took up half her face, dark hair, and a loud voice. As soon as we were out of the hospital, I did my best to find the right person to fill Gingka's shoes. It was hard knowing that no one could do it like he did.

I sat at Gingka's desk, taking things out and putting them in a box. It was hard enough to sit there and clean up, so I decided to hold interviews at my new office in New York. It wasn't easy. Many people flew in from different parts of the world for this interview, but none of them had that…spirit. They were more interested in political or financial takeovers of Beyblade instead of what it actually was. But then one came in that was different.

He was significantly younger and pretty good looking. I knew he was interesting when he greeted my daughter before me. "Hi there!" He said with a gentle voice. Hagane gave a small smile like face and yawned. It was as if he was already thinking about the future. "She's adorable."

"Thank you." I said. "I created her!" I held out my hand. "Masamune Kadoya. And this is Hagane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kadoya." He shook my hand. "I'm Zyro Kuragane."

I showed him inside. "I hope having the baby here won't be too much of a problem. My babysitter just canceled on me."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

But I never had to ask any questions. The way he was focused on me whenever I spoke, the way he kept Hagane in mind, it was too much like him. But as much as he reminded me of Gingka, Zyro was nothing like him. As much as they were very much alike, they were different, and I never understood how or why.

Towards the end of our conversation, I couldn't speak. It was as if he took the wind out of me. As soon as the other stopped talking, I was struggling to find water. With Hagane in one arm, I tried to pour myself a glass from the pitcher.

"Here, let me help you." Zyro said as he did so. He handed me the glass. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took a huge gulp or five. I just realized that I left out one of the questions I wanted to ask, but I couldn't even bring myself to ask it. Instead, I said "When can you start?"

His voice lit up. "As soon as possible! Thank you so much."

Hagane stirred and gave another half smile face thing and a small chirp. "It looks like she's happy too!" I said.

When Hagane started beyblading, she was safe in Zyro's hands.


	25. Kyoya's Epilogue

Kyoya

We returned home. Jun was lying down and had enough energy to cock her head towards us. "Is that…really you?" She asked.

I walked over to her. Slowly and quietly, savoring the moment. When I finally got to her, I lowered myself to her level and pressed my forehead against hers. It was warm and wet with sweat. Our cheeks then touched, which was where it stayed for a while.

"I'm sorry." Ryooshi said. "I left when I wasn't supposed to."

"Me too." Msaka said.

She nodded. "It's okay. I was in good hands." She had to take a breath before continuing. "Is it over? Did we win?"

I got up and nodded. I didn't know what she meant specifically, but it was all over. Maybe for her too. I already lost two of my greatest friends. What's one more? I held her hand just to make sure she stayed on Earth for as long as possible. We all were quiet for the longest. It was the longest either Jun or Ryooshi have gone without opening their mouths.

There was a knock at the door. "Open it." I told the boy.

I got up and attempted at wiping my hands clean. There was a voice at the door that said "This is for Jun." The man handed Msaka a jar of some kind of weird liquid. When I gazed out, it was only Tithi.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly.

"It'll cure her." He said.

Msaka ran into the room to give it to her in a heartbeat. I, on the other hand, shook his hand. "Thank you."

"We have to heal this world. Gingka would've wanted it that way." He said.

I nodded. He was about to leave when I called him back. "Tithi, you aren't so bad."

He took the compliment and smiled. "Thank you. You aren't bad yourself." And that was the end of it. I never saw him after that.

In the other room, Jun drank from the jar and gave it back to Msaka. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Just a bit tired." She answered.

"We'll let your rest." Ryooshi said, already shoving Msaka out.

The boys ran off. I stayed outside the door, sitting and waiting. About a day went by before she came out again. This time, she was laughing. "Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Mom!" Msaka shouted. I heard Ryooshi get up and rush over. "You're okay!" They gave her a hug while she kissed them. I stayed behind as usual. It wasn't my time to interfere with anything. If anything, it was a perfect time to enjoy what I had: two sons and their mother.

But then I also realized that we were given a duty. Now that Gingka is gone, we had to fix what was broken. "Ryooshi, Msaka…" I said, wrapping my arm around my wife. "I think it's time for you to start your own beyblade journey."

The two looked at each other and back at me.

"You have to make this world yours again. And I want you to find other bladers and get stronger." I took Fang Leone out. "I think my time is done."

"But, Dad, it's who you are." Ryooshi said.

I shook my head. "I am…" I was going to say that I was an independent lion that lives in the wild that hunts and fights alone, but that was an old habit that I had to break. "I'm a father whose time has ended. It's your turn."

Msaka nodded. "I want to do it."

Ryooshi didn't answer. This, for some reason, made Jun frown. "You better go with your brother!" She scolded. "It'll be good for the both of you. The Leone Brothers!"

Ryooshi looked down at Msaka, who was smiling. I've never seen him so excited. "What do you say?" He asked his younger brother.

The boy nodded.

"Then it's decided!" They gave each other a high-five.

I held Leone towards Ryooshi.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You'll die out there with the generic bey you have." I explained. "Now you have some sort of a fighting chance."

"Thank you."

The next day, they were on their way.


	26. The End

_The next day, they were on their way._

Mamoru stepped out of the house, swinging his backpack over his shoulders. His Beyblade was secured in a strap that was around his arm. His launcher was on the loop of his belt. After tightening up his blader gloves, he started his journey.

He got a few supplies for the trip in the city, where he met up with Chikara. Without words, she went with him. It wasn't long until they met up with Ryooshi and Msaka, who didn't stick with the name The Leone Brothers.

The four were finally free to travel. They challenged the strong bladers, helped the weak, and everything in between. Along the way, they helped to rebuild the nation and, eventually, the world, while their parents and the other legendary bladers were able to finally be at peace. And amongst the clouds, Gingka watched and smiled upon them, for they are true legends.

The Legend of Beyblade was free to continue.

The End

* * *

This story is completed! Please share this with as many people as possible. Also leave a review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
